Digimon Frontier 2
by celestial writer
Summary: The digital world was in eternal peace when the children are re-summoned again to fight evil. But they must also find a lost digimon from the past. Will the new girl be able to help? Better summary inside. TakuyaxOC
1. Prologue: I can help you

Digimon Frontier 2

Both worlds are at peace when the digidestined are summoned back to the digital world. They seem to be sent for a small errand when they find a girl there, with new abilities. How is this girl related to their mission? Who's this mysterious digimon that they must find? And how are they connected to the problems that began long ago with lucemon? Takuya x OC

Hi, people! This is my first fan fiction! I hope to make this is the best digimon story you ever read cause this is the only one I have confidence in other than my other stories. So mainly, this will be four years later. So Takuya, Zoe, Kouji, and Kouichi will be 16 years old, J.P. will be 17, and Tommy will be 14 years old. By the way, if there are any digimon that you don't know here, just look it up in digiwiki. They have about all the digimon ever shown or talked about in all of the digimon seasons and games.

By the way, talking is how you normally see it, whispering is in italics with quotation marks, flashbacks will be written like the normal dialogue but in italics, and singing and thinking are in italics with apostrophes. It should be easy to figure out when you read it. Oh, and if you see something with quotation marks that's also underlined, then that's just a title. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of the songs that may be mentioned here.

Prologue: I can help you

A girl huddled under a tree in a park, raining. She begins to cry and pull herself into a ball.

'_I can't take this anymore… I just want to leave this world... I just want to die'_

'_Don't feel that way, child,' _says a woman.

The girl raises her head and looks around. "Wh- who said that?" she says.

'_If you want, I can take you away from here.'_

"What?" she says.

'_I know a place where you can escape and feel like you did when you had no worries.'_

The girl is shocked but then she gets up looking around. "I accept! Just take me there already!"

'_Alright I'll do it for you, on one condition.'_

"I don't care! I'll do anything!!" she shouts.

'…_alright then.'_

Alright, so that's how it will begin. The next chapter will start with the digidestined. Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1: Return to the Digital World

Chapter 1: Return to the Digital World

Takuya's POV

I was rushing through the streets again, nearly bumping into people. I'm older now, about 16 years old. My hair has become messy, but it's still the same style as before. I have a red shirt with black sleeves and brown pants. I also have my gloves again but they are now fingerless.

"Aw, man! I can't believe that I'm gonna to be late again!" I shout to myself. I arrive at the train station, barely making it into the train as the doors close. I'm exhausted as I try to catch my breath. "Still the same Takuya" says a familiar voice. I turn to meet two boys and a girl. "Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe!"

In front of me stood two boys and a girl, my old friends. The boys looked alike, twins in fact. One of them, Kouji Minamoto, still had his hair in a ponytail but it was a bit longer. He had a black bandana but it was around his neck instead of his hair now. He had a blue jacket with black stripes on it and a black shirt with white pants. On the other side was another boy, he had a black jacket that had with blue stripes on it and a blue shirt with black pants. He had messy blue hair but still look like his twin. The girl in the middle, held by the boy on the left, had blond hair tied by a pink ribbon. She had a pink skirt that went to her ankles and a light yellow spaghetti shirt with a pink half jacket with one button buttoned.

"Need a hand?" said the Kouichi.

"Thanks. So are you guys…?" I say as he points at Kouji and Zoe. They look at each other and blush.

"Yeah, we are," says Zoe.

'_Wow, didn't see that coming.' _I think as I sigh and look out the window. "So where's Tommy and J.P.?" I ask, trying to not go crazy with the silence.

"They live on the other side of Tokyo so they're taking a different train." Kouichi says. We stay silent for a few seconds when I speak, hardly able to contain my excitement anymore.

"I can't believe that we are being summoned again to the-" my mouth is covered by Kouji as people stare.

"_Not so loud, you idiot_." he whispers.

"Sorry. But can you guys believe that we are going back? I can't wait to be agunimon again!" I say more quietly.

"Yeah, it'd be great to fly around like the old times." Zoe said.

"You guys, how are you sure we will be getting the spirits again?" Kouichi asks.

"Yeah, what if it's for something small?" says Kouji.

"Good point but then again, why would they need us for?" Zoe says.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." Kouji says.

The train finally reaches its destination and they get off. We leave and enter the elevator. When it reaches the bottom, we see a familiar trailmon.

"Hey, it's Worm!" I yell.

"Hey, how's it goin', kids? Long time no see. Come on, get in. The others are already inside." We enter and Worm begins to move in reverse. We enter and see two boys inside. There's one boy with a forest green jacket and blue jeans and sports shirt. He has a baseball cap on his head. He looks thin but his stomach is still sticking out a bit. Next to him is a younger boy. He has a brown hair, this time, with no big puffy hat. He has capris similar to mine when I was younger and a green shirt.

"Takuya!" Tommy yelled as he got up and hugged me.

"Hey, Tommy. Hi, J.P." I say. J.P. ignores me and walks (or rather flies) over to Zoe with hearts in his eyes.

"Hi, Zo-"

"Sorry J.P. but I already have a boyfriend" she says. He anime falls and huddles in a corner, crying. We all laugh at this when light shines from our pockets. We reach in to find that our d-tectors back.

"Hey, guys. Welcome back to the digital world! Or at least the flame terminal" Worm says.

"Welcome back, indeed," says a woman.

"Ophanimon!" we shout.

"I have summoned you all back here again because I need you to find something, or rather, someone." She says.

"Who is it?" Kouji asks.

"It is a digimon called warriormon. There's been rumor that she is back. Please bring her back to our castle."

"What does she look like?" Zoe asks.

"I'm sorry but there is nothing more I can tell you. Ask your friends, bokomon and neemon for more information. For now, your spirits are in your d-tectors and ready to assist you. Goodbye." She says.

"Hey, you can't just leave us like that! Hey, are you listening?!" J.P. shouts. He pushes the buttons but nothing happens.

"Well, at least we get to see bokomon and neemon again." Tommy says.

We look out the window to see some poyomon flying by.

I sit down and think to myself. '_I wonder how this adventure will turn out.'_


	3. Chapter 2: New Girl in Town

Chapter 2: New girl in Town

_Takuya's POV_

We exit out of Worm and wave good bye as he disappears off in the distance.

"Okay, first off we need to find- GYAAAH!!" I yell as bokomon and neemon ram into me.

"I can't believe that you're all back!" bokomon says.

"Yeah, because after you left, he kept crying and cryi- OUCHIE!" neemon cries as bokomon snaps his pants.

"It's good to see you guys, too," says Zoe, moving them off of me.

"So, what are you doing here? Ophanimon told us that you would need our help." Bokomon says.

"We need to find some digimon called warriormon," says Kouji.

"What?! You need to find her?!" both neemon and bokomon yell.

"Yeah, why, what's wrong?" Kouichi says.

"Well, she was a celestial being who was beautiful and powerful and amazing," neemon says.

"Did neemon tell the truth or did he just blabber something?" J.P. asks.

"Actually he's telling the truth. She was indeed powerful but she had disappeared years ago. She's going to be tough to find." Bokomon says.

"Well, we're the chosen children so we can do this, right guys?" I say, trying to raise our confidence.

"Right!" they say.

"Alright then, so let's-" I begin to say when suddenly we hear a baby crying.

We turn to see a blonde baby boy held by a frigimon. He had the softest blue eyes and had white footie pajamas. There is some sort of snowman holding the baby, apparently trying to comfort the child but making it getting worse.

"OMG! He's so cute!!" Zoe says rushing over it.

"Don't come too close, child. He's afraid of new people." The snowman, or snowwoman, says.

"Do you need help, frigimon?" bokomon asks.

"Well, you children didn't happen to see another human, a girl, have you? She's the only one who can help me at the moment." She says

"Huh? No, but how-" Kouji says when…

"FRIGIMON! WHERE ARE YOU?!" a voice yells as we all jump.

"Oh, never mind. That would be her." Frigimon says.

Suddenly, someone crashes straight into me, again, and we fall to the ground.

"Oof!" we say. We sit up and rub our heads, trying to recover from our impact.

"Aw, man! Why do things like this happen to me?" we shout at the same time. We blink at the sudden echo and look at each other.

"Ah!" we yell as we try to jump away from each other but we end up falling back down instead. We look at each other confused, startled by each other's yell.

"Why are you yelling? Hey, stop that! Quit saying what I'm saying!!" we shout at the same time again.

"Would you both stop shouting?!" Kouji shouts. '_Man, this is getting freaky and annoying.'_ I think as I get up. I look at the guy that bumped into me, who apparently is still on the ground. '_Oops, must have hit him too hard…'_ I began to think when I realize…

"Hey, you're a girl!" I shout. We see that, as I said, it's a girl about our age. She has a short red shirt that slightly shows her stomach with blue jacket. She had blue baggy jeans that had a lot of pockets. It had small holes in the knees. She had long black hair tied by a blue hair band in a low ponytail and has tan skin. Around her waist was a loose belt that seemed to have two compartments with a lid. Also, on her back, is a sack that is held by a chest band. She's still rubbing her head, unaware that we are staring at her.

"Relax, deary it's alright." Frigimon says as she pats her shoulder.

"Frigimon, there you are." She says, getting up in a second as she dusts herself off.

"I thought that I was going to be lost forever in town." She says as she takes the crying baby from frigimon.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now." She says as she places her forehead on Luke's forehead. He quiets down and begins to laugh.

"That's so cute!!" Zoe yells even more.

"Eep!" the girl says as she jumps and faces us. A look of fear appears on her face.

"Sorry to scare you but that boy is so adorable." She says. Luke looks at them and hides his head in the girl's chest.

"W-who are you?" she stutters.

"My name is-"

"I don't believe it!" Tommy yells.

"Huh? What's up, Tommy?" I ask, confused at his sudden remark.

"Eh, who in the world… hey, you're that kid again! Tommy, right?" she says as a look of happiness appears, causing me to smile. _'She looks better when she smiles…Wait a minute! What did I just say?!'_ I ask myself, startled by my comment.

"Huh, what's going on? You know her?" J.P asks Tommy.

"Yeah, she helped me once. I think about a month ago. I was going to be beat up by some guys after I tried to stand up for my friend. Then, she came along and drove them all away." Tommy says.

"Huh? But how?" J.P asks.

"Uh, well, it's not important now." The girl says, apparently not wanting to go into details.

"Wow, well thanks for helping him. By the way, my name's Zoe."

"I'm J.P."

"I'm Kouji"

"I'm Kouichi, his twin"

"You already know me."

"And I'm Takuya." I respond, putting my hand forward to shake hers. Unfortunately, she backs up a little, causing that look of fear from before, though not as strong, to appear again.

"Oh, um, my n-name is Naomi." She says quietly, dropping her head in the process.

"Hey, how come you're in the digital world? Why are you here?" Kouji says as she flinches at his tone.

"U-uh, w-well, you s-see…" she stutters. Suddenly, there's an explosion. Then, a bearmon appears and approaches her.

"Naomi, help! Meramon is attacking again!" bearmon says.

"Again? God, when will this guy learn?" She says, causing a different aura of attitude to come over her. _'Wow she sounds completely different than she was seconds ago._' I think as she gives the baby and her pack to frigimon as she starts to run off.

"Be right back, frigimon!" she yells.

"Hey, wait up!" Tommy yells as she follows.

"Tommy! Get back here!" we yell as we follow them. We keep running until we reach the middle of the town and see a human -looking fire attacking.

"Hey, meramon! I thought that I told you to stop attacking this town!" Naomi says, standing confidently across from meramon with her hands at her hips.

"Well, I'm only here for my revenge! You creamed me once but no more! I'll burn you to ashes!" it shouts.

"Once? Pul-lease! I've defeated you over twenty times. Whatever. This won't be different than any other." She says as she pulls out a d-tector from the pouch on the right side of her waist.

"What?! She has a d-tector! "Kouji says.

"But it's made out of glass." J.P. says.

"No, it's made out of crystal." Zoe says.

"Does that mean that she's going to spirit evolve to ranamon?" Kouichi asks.

Then, all our jaws drop as we see Naomi toss it up into the air. She smacks the pouch on her other side. Two cards fly out and she catches one of them in her left hand. Then, data surrounds her hand and the card. She catches her d-tector in the other and slides the card across it.

"Digi-modify! ...leomon's sword activate!"

A huge silver sword appears above her and begins to fall. I suddenly gasp as the sword begins to fall, point first, straight at her. But at that exact moment, she grabs the other card and does the same thing.

"Digi-modify! …strength card activate!"

Then, she reaches up and grabs the sword. She adjusts it and points it towards meramon.

"Last chance, meramon! Either you start running or I'll make you start running!" She threateningly yells at him.

"Never! Fire fist!" he yells as he punches forward a fiery hand. She blocks it with the sword and runs towards him. He launches more fire fists and she keeps blocking it. Suddenly, she slams the sword straight down and pushes herself up just as meramon throws a huge fire fist. She lands on his shoulder and leans forward so she is facing him upside down.

"You lose." She says. Then, she jumps off and does an air kick to his head. He crashes ten feet away from his original position. He slowly, but painfully, gets up.

"This isn't over!" Then, he launches another attack at part of a building where frigimon and Luke are. The rubble begins to fall as frigimon tries to protect the baby.

"Oh, you are so not going to get away with that!" she yells as she grabs the sword and tosses it above their heads. It jams into the wall and prevents the rubble from falling.

"Yes!" she says as she punches her fist into the air. Suddenly, meramon launches another attack at Naomi's back.

"Watch out!" frigimon yells. Naomi turns but she trips and now the fire ball is too close for her to dodge. She closes her eyes just as I charge forward.

_Naomi's POV_

I close my eyes just as the fire is about to hit me. Suddenly, I hear a voice yell something from behind me.

"Execute! Spirit evolution… agunimon!"

I wait with my arms, preparing me for the impact… but nothing happens. I open my eyes to see a tall red human dragon digimon in front of me. He has red armor and has the symbol of fire on his shoulders and belt. He has long yellow hair, two toed feet and his hands have gauntlets on them. I stare at him in awe as he turns to face me. I can see more armor on his cheeks and forehead. He has striking blue eyes with a composed face. I blush, realizing that this guy was both handsome and that he saved my life.

"Are you alright?" he asks me. I'm completely stunned by his looks before I could respond.

_Takuya's POV_

She just sat there, on the ground, not responding. I was afraid that she may be afraid of me since she doesn't do anything. I break out of my train of thought as she begins to say something.

"You're…you're…" she stutters, her emotions undeterminably by her voice.

"Uh, we can ex-" Tommy begins, fearing that she was afraid, when...

"Amazing!!" she screams with excitement. We're all shocked by her reaction, as she gets up. Suddenly, she grabs me and turns me around. She inspects me before turning me to face her.

"What are you-? " I begin, confused by her sudden action.

"Howdidyoudothat?Canyoudothisallthetime?Areyouadigimon?Areyouhuman?Areyouboth?Areyouanewspecies?Canyourfriendsdoit,too?Whogaveyouthispower?Areyoutheonlyonethatcanbecomethisspecificdigimonorcanothersbecomeit,too?" she says in one breath as she leans in close to my face.

"Uh…" I manage to say as I feel myself turn a thousand shades of red. Then, she begins to hit me.

"Hey!" I shout as she hits me harder.

"Wow, this is a new material. Strong yet comfortable to allow the user to fight..." she says as she examines my armor. Then, she grabs my arm and looks at my symbol. "You're of the fire breed, proven by this and the fact that you have the colors that symbolize the warmth of the flame. Also, if I do this, then fire should come out." She says as she squeezes my arm. Suddenly, flames spurt out from the holes on my gauntlet. I'm shocked, but still embarrassed, by the fact that she is able to do this.

"Wow! That was cool!!" she says as her eyes glow with excitement as if it were Christmas. I go even redder that she finds me interesting. _'There's actually a girl interested in me…well, not the way I thought it would have been from, though.'_

"Can you stop molesting our friend now?" Kouji says rather bluntly to her. I glare at him for that comment yet it seems he doesn't see it. But Zoe does, giving me a strange look.

"Eh?" she says. I pull my arm out of her hands.

"Huh? ...Oh! Ehehehehe…" she says blushing, finally realizing what she did.

"Oh, Naomi, sweetie! Look at the time!" frigimon suddenly says.

We all turn to see that it's sunset.

"Aw man! I can't believe that I'm gonna be late again!" she says as she slaps her hands against her head. _'And yet again, I repeat this: that's gotta hurt.'_

"Hey, that's Takuya's line!" J.P. says.

"J.P.!" I shout.

She then runs over to frigimon and takes the baby and her stuff. She bows and begins to run into the woods. Suddenly, she stops, turns around, and faces us while running in place.

"Oh, please forgive me! I forgot to thank you. Well, thank you! It was a pleasure to meet you all! I hope we meet again!" she says in one breath as she bows her head. Then, she runs off and disappears.

"Hey, wait! Where are you…going?" Tommy says as she leaves.

Later on…

"Thanks for letting us stay at your place frigimon." Zoe says as we take a sip from our hot chocolate. We're all seated on regular couches next to a fire place. Everyone is relaxing as frigimon washes dishes, except neemon, who is staring at the fire.

"Your welcome." Frigimon replies.

"So, how long have you known that girl, Naomi?" Kouichi asks.

"Well, I don't know her that much. She came… well, I can't remember when she came here for the first time. All I know is that she is very shy at meeting new people. She stutters or stays quiet when she's near others as you have all noticed. But when she gets to know you better, she shows an almost different person. So, at first, she was scared when I met her but soon afterward, she was all happy and sweet. I remember the first time I met, or rather, _saw_ her. She was being chased by beezlemon, in his blast mode. "

"Beezlemon? Who's that?" Tommy asks.

"Beezlemon: virus digimon. He always the type of fighter who is continually trying to find strong opponents to fight against. With a cruel personality, he attacks with two shotguns and rides his motorcycle." Bokomon says as he reads from his book. "But since it was his blast mode, he has black wings and positron cannon on his right arm."

"Sounds like a biker guy at the human world." Says J.P.

"Yeah, only with bigger guns." Kouji says.

"Why was he chasing her?" I ask, worried that she may be being attacked at the moment.

"I don't know. All I know was that he was attacking her as she ran. But when the other digimon tried to help, she stopped them." She says as she recalls the event.

_Flashback (in frigimon's POV) _

_She's running through town as digimon run away from beezlemon's attacks. She trips and I gasp as she narrowly dodges the bullet that scratches her cheek. A few of the digimon get angry and approach beezlemon but stop as she raises her hand towards them._

"_Don't hurt him!" she yells. The digimon hesitate as she gets up, shaking in the process._

"_I'll be fine. Just don't interfere!" she yells as she runs into the woods._

_End of flashback_

"So what happened to her?" Zoe asks.

"I found her at my footstep when I returned at sunset. She was terribly injured with a note on her with a message: please take care of her injuries. We went too far today. Be back in the morning to pick her up. So I treated her and the next day, she was all better. She explained that it was only fun that she was having with him so not to worry, although that just increased my anxiety. Then, a digimon came at my doorstep. It was a gatomon. I got worried that she was here to attack her as well but then she protected gatomon, explaining that she was her friend. Then, she left. So once in a while, I treat her wounds every time she comes over. And every time, she's always got a smile on her face, acting as if the pain that she was feeling was nothing…" frigimon sighs.

"Sometimes, that child worries me at times. I always think that she cares for others rather than herself." She says as she looks out the window. We're all quiet as we take this information in. Suddenly, Kouji speaks.

"You know, we shouldn't be talking about her. We should be concentrating on capturing her."

"Huh?!" we all shout.

"Why would we do that?" Tommy asks.

"She will be an interference with our mission. Plus, she doesn't belong here. We need to send her home." We're silent when suddenly…

"OWIE!!"

Neemon is running around the room, waving his hand around the air. Then, bokomon grabs him by the pants and snaps it on him.

"OUCHIE!"

"What are you doing you, buffoon?" bokomon says.

"I was trying to get the pretty stone." he bluntly replies.

"What are you blabbering about?" bokomon asks.

"There. In the fire." Neemon says as he points at the fireplace. We surround it to see a small stone, barely visible in the flame. Frigimon turns and looks at us from afar, with a look of expectancy in her eyes.

"You idiot! It's just a stone. It is none of our concern."

"But look at it." He says. We all look at it again. Suddenly, I get a weird sensation, feeling drawn in by the stone.

"Now that you mention it…"Zoe says.

"It feels… strange…important…" Tommy says.

Then, I begin to reach forward into the flame. Kouji grabs my wrist.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to get it." I say as I go for it again.

"But the fire will burn you if you're not a digimon!" Kouichi says as my hand goes into the flame. Everyone flinches as they expect a yell but none come. Instead, I take my hand back out with a red stone in it. It looks as if there are real flames inside.

"I guess it doesn't." Zoe says. I touch the stone, becoming shocked as I realize something.

"What's up, Tacky?" J.P asks.

"It's not even burning hot." I say. Everyone starts touching it and realize it too. Suddenly, our d-tectors begin to beep.

"Huh? What's going on?" Kouji says. Then, a voice is heard from the d-tector.

"The blazing light that brightens the darkest nights can destroy anything while creating life." The voice then stops.

"Huh? Who was that? Ophanimon?" I ask.

"I don't think so. It was a younger voice." Zoe says.

Everyone is quiet until Tommy yawns.

"I think it's time for you all to go to bed." Frigimon says.

We all groan as we depart for bed as we questioned at what just happened.

_Naomi's POV_

I'm eating a meat apple while there are two digimon next to me. On my left was a small imp with a red bandana with a yellow evil smiling face and two red gloves on his hands. He's lying on the ground as he glares at me and takes huge bites out of his meat apple. On the other side was a white cat with purple stripes and a tail with a golden ring on it. She had two big yellow claw gloves and is calmly eating. Next to her is Luke, who is sleeping comfortably in a blanket. Suddenly, the cat speaks.

"Naomi, I think you should have tomorrow off, too." She says as the imp suddenly chokes and hacks up pieces of food. I slightly choke at her comment as well but I recover quickly.

"What?! Why should she?" he yells as food flies from his mouth.

"You should take smaller bites, impmon." I say as I remove chunks of food from my lap.

"Shaddup! She shouldn't anyway. She should be training if she wants to survive."

"_I think I would be better off with meramon than with you to survive…" _I mutter under my breath.

"What did you say?!" he yells.

"Nothing!" he glares at me before returning back to gatomon.

"Plus, it would be good for her in case she meets _them_." We become quiet at that comment.

"Yes, that would be true but if she can't relax once in a while, she won't be able to be ready, even with training." Gatomon says. Impmon is about to say something when suddenly my d-tector starts beeping. I take it out as the screen begins glows. Then, a voice is heard.

"The blazing light that brightens the darkest nights can destroy anything while creating life." Then, it stops.

"Wait, my lady! Hold on!" gatomon says but no response is returned. Gatomon and impmon look at each other and nod their heads.

"Alright, then. You can have the day off." Impmon mutters.

"But why-"

"Don't argue with me!" impmon yells. I flinch at his anger. Small tears form near my eyes as I try to relax. Impmon suddenly has a guilty look and becomes more sincere.

"Just please… don't argue. It's okay. I'm not mad at you." I'm quiet as I take it in what he said. Then, I smile and laugh a bit, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you. I'm going to bed. Good night, impmon. Good night, gatomon."

"Good night." they both say. I grab Luke, climb a nearby tree and immediately fall asleep.

_Impmon's POV_

We wait a few minutes for the kid to be asleep before talking again.

"Do you think it's one of them?" I ask. Gatomon is silent for a few seconds before she responds.

"Yes, I'm positive. But I can't tell which one. Usually her riddles are easy to solve but… I feel like I'm not supposed to discover it. She may have put an enchantment on me so someone else is meant to solve It." she says. We're silent. Then, we put out the fire and go to Naomi. We fall asleep next to her. But before I fall asleep, I think I hear the baby, Luke, mutter something.

"…_sister…"_


	4. Chapter 3: Warriormon, Flame Mode!

Chapter 3: Warriormon, flame mode!

_Takuya's POV_

The next day, everyone is outside and walking through town.

"Alright so how are we going to find her?" J.P asks.

"Maybe we should all spirit evolve and split up? That way, we can have a better chance of finding her." Kouichi replies.

"That could work. So Tommy and J.P will check the train station, Takuya and Kouichi will check the woods, and Kouji and I will check the marketplace." Zoe says. We all spirit evolve and search the town. One hour later, we return back to the spot we started at.

"Any luck?" lobomon asks.

"Nope." We all say as we sigh. We try to think of a new idea when beetlemon speaks.

"We could just put Takuya into the middle of the road and wait for her to bump into him again." beetlemon suggests.

"Come on, J.P, like that really is gonna-"I start off but then a group of small digimon coming running by us. Suddenly, I'm rammed into the ground by Naomi as she falls down. She gets up in a second and starts to run after the digimon again.

"Sorry!" she says quickly and disappears around the corner.

"Did that actually work?" lowemon says as I groan.

"Alright! It worked!" beetlemon says as he jumps in the air.

"Come on then!" lobomon says as he runs after her. We separate into teams again as we try to catch her. With kumamon and beetlemon, they are talking to some pagumon until they see her running by, chasing a digimon. They follow her into an alley but crash into some trash cans. By then, she has already disappeared. Then, it goes to lowemon and me in the woods when lowemon spots her chasing another digimon in the tree branches. We jump up and follow her when I lose my footing. I grab lowemon, dragging him down with me in the process. We both end up upside down, tangled in the vines and branches, as she disappears again. Meanwhile, lobomon and kazemon are looking around when they spot her with another digimon. They chase her as she rounds a corner. Then, kazemon flies up just as lobomon crashes into a fruit stand, thus covering him in juice and pulp as Naomi disappears again. They later meet in the same spot again, tired from the running.

"She's too good…" beetlemon pants as he and kumamon removes trash off their armor.

"I thought my head was going to explode from the blood rush" I say as me and lowemon remove leaves from our hair.

"When I find her, I'm gonna kill her." lobomon says as kazemon removes some fruit from his shoulder. Suddenly, we freeze.

"Do you hear something?" kumamon says.

"I think its singing." kazemon says.

'_Love love love love'_

'_Lalala love shine yeahyeahyeah'_

'_Yeah!'_

We follow the music to a cliff. On top of it are a group of in-training and one fresh digimon. In one of their hands (or in this case, tail) was a blue ipod. Suddenly, we hear shouting and turn to see that it's Naomi yelling up to them.

"Kapurimon! How dare you take my ipod! And how could you drag these other digimon into this!" she yells.

"They did it willingly. Right, guys?" kapurimon says.

"Right!" they shout.

"Nyaromon, kapurimon, wanyamon, babydramon, get down here now!"

"Make us!" they yell as they stick out their tongues. Now, she looks pissed. But suddenly, she smiles at them. They gulp at her sudden change in emotions. Even I'm a bit spooked by her.

"Alright, you asked for it." She says as she lowers her head as she backs up. After a few steps, she stops, still looking at the ground. Then, she lifts her head and charges at the cliff wall and jumps. We stare in awe as she gets a good hold and climbs rapidly up the cliff. In about ten seconds, she is already at the top and grabs her ipod from kapurimon.

"Aha! Now you're all going-"she begins when suddenly the rock gives. She begins to fall.

"Naomi!" we all shout as we rush to catch her but kazemon flies up and catches her first.

"Gotcha!" she says.

"Phew! For a second there, I thought I was-"she stops as she looks at her savior.

"Uhhhh, Who the heck are you?"

"It's me, Zoe."

"Oh… Cool!" she says as she is lowered to the ground. She looks at the rest of us with a questioning look.

"Uhhh… is that the rest of you guys?" she asks as she points at the others (not me, of course. She does remember me, right? Right?!).

"Yup." They say.

"Cool. Mind telling me your names? Well, your digimon names anyway."

"Okay, I'm Agunimon."

"I'm Kazemon."

"I'm Lobomon."

"I'm Lowemon."

"I'm Beetlemon."

"I'm Kumamon."

"And what are your names?" she says referring to the smaller digimon.

"Well, I'm-"Bokomon begins.

"Actually, I can just find out myself" she says as she pulls out her d-tector. She presses a combination of buttons that I can barely keep track of. Then, everyone gasps as we see it scan bokomon and create a small menu with a picture of him.

"Bokomon: mutant digimon. He is a digimon scholar who carries a large book filled with all of the knowledge in the digital world. His attacks are book of knowledge, wild escape dash, and boko bash."

"You also forgot snapping peoples' pants. OUCHIE!!" neemon says as bokomon snaps his pants.

"Now it's your turn. Smile!" She says as she points it at him. He smiles and gets his pants snapped by bokomon again. She giggles as a menu appears again.

"Neemon: beast digimon. He's a small rabbit like digimon with large pants and stubby arms. His attacks are escape dash, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, happy accident, Uh Oh!!, gassed off, akare, and playing possum."

"Hey, I just realized. I have more attacks than you." Neemon says to bokomon.

"Oh, be quiet!" he says as he snaps his pants again. Everyone laughs at this, including Naomi. She seems to feel more comfortable around us.

"Anyway, were you guys looking for me? I thought I saw you a few times but I was concentrated on the… oh no! I forgot all about them!" she shouts as she turns back to the cliff.

"Hey! You guys are-"she says but when she looks, they're gone. She sighs as she gets her d-tector out again and presses another combination. This time, static is heard.

"Hey, frigimon. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can. What's wrong?"

"Some baby digimon got loose so you need to send some tentamon to retrieve them. Oh, and have one of them send Luke to where I am please." She says.

"Alright, sweetie. Goodbye." frigimon says.

"Bye!" she says as she puts away her d-tector.

"So, as I was saying, did you need something?" Naomi says, turning her attention back to us. We look away from her as we try to find the right words.

"It's just that…well, you need…" kazemon says.

"You have to leave the digital world and go home." lobomon says bluntly.

"Kouji!" we yell at him as she becomes confused.

"You don't belong here. You only endanger the lives of others. You're just a burden. So I suggest that you come with us and get on a one way trailmon back home," he says. She looks hurt as his words sink in. We all feel suddenly guilty as she lowers her head. Then, I angrily approach lobomon, furious that she got upset.

"Hey, you can be at least a bit nicer to her!" I shout as I grab lobomon by his scarf. I glared at him with all my rage and hate that I can summon up.

"Please! It's a tough world and she won't be able to handle it. It's best if she knows the truth." lobomon yells back. Suddenly, a little ladybug-like digimon appears with Luke asleep in his arms.

"Here you go, Miss-." He says when suddenly a shadow rushes by and grabs Luke. I turn to see that it's Naomi as she runs away from us.

"Hey, get back here!" lobomon yells as he chases her.

"Wait up, Kouji!" the others yell as we follow them. We chase her all the way to a gorge where she ends up at a dead end. She backs up to the wall as we trap her. She tries to fight back tears as she tries to look threateningly at us. My heart aches at the fact that she may never trust us again.

"I'm sorry Naomi but you have to go back." kazemon says kindly, trying to be comforting at the same time.

"No! I'm never going back! You can't make me!" she yells as she tries to back up more against the wall.

"If I go back, then all the digimon will suffer and die!" We are confused by what she means as she continues to glare. Suddenly, she gasps as she realizes what she just said.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that…" she mutters. Suddenly, Luke cries in a high pitch voice.

_Danger!_ A voice says in her head.

"Huh? Danger? Where?" she asks. Suddenly, the rock wall explodes, sending Naomi and Luke flying. I rush forward, my arms outstretched before me. She shakes slightly from the shock of the blast as I catch her safely into my arms. Then, I tighten my grip on her, trying to comfort her by holding her closer. It works as she stops shaking. But because I'm so concentrated on her, Luke flies over my head.

"Luke!" she yells as she tries to break free from my grip. Then, kazemon catches him as he begins to cry harder.

"I got him!" kazemon says. We all turn to see what had caused the explosion. Standing in the dust of the explosion was a golemon, roaring into the air.

"Must… Retrieve! Capture… the one! Golem Punch!" It shouts as it attacks me and Naomi. I jump out of the way as Naomi clings onto me. I land at part of the gorge as the others charge at it. Kazemon stays back to take care of Naomi and Luke as I rush into the battle as well.

"Lobo kendo!" lobomon shouts as he attacks its arm. But when it makes contact, it just faces him with no look of pain and counterattacks by bashing him away. As Lowemon rushes to help his brother, beetlemon charges forward.

"Thunder fist!" he shouts as he hits its head. But golemon just blinks and scratches it head.

"Why didn't it work?!" beetlemon shouts.

"He's a rock and ground type digimon! Electric attacks won't even faze him!" Naomi shouts. Suddenly, it turns to her and tries to grab her.

"No!" I yell as I go in front to protect her. But it grabs us both and begins to crush us. We scream in agony. I try to get her free but golemon only increases the pressure in his grip.

"Blizzard blas-"

"No, Tommy, don't! You might hit them as well!" kazemon yells. They look helplessly as we are being crushed in its death grip. Meanwhile, Naomi speaks to me.

"Agunimon… you have to… burst into flames… if you do…you'll be free from golemon's grasp…"she gasps out as tears flow from her eyes.

"But if I do that… then you'll be burned as well!"

"It's a risk… we have to take."

"No, I'm not doing it!"

"Either you do it or we both die!"

"No! There has to be another way." I mutter, trying to think of other ideas to set her free.

Suddenly she places her head against my chest. I turn a bright red.

"What are you..?"

"I'm sorry… but I have to do this…"

Naomi suddenly slams her head against me, making flames burst from my armor. Golemon roars with pains as we both fall to the ground. The others gasp as they see flames surrounding Naomi as she crashes into the ground. I immediately try to put out the flames as she covers herself with her arms.

_Naomi's POV_

I close my eyes as I see flames escape from agunimon's armor. I hear golemon roar as his grip breaks. I brace myself as I crash into the ground. I hear the others shout my name as I feel agunimon's hands, trying to put out the flames. Then, he stops. I try to tighten myself harder with my arms, ready to accept my fate.

'_Any second now, I'll feel the flames and I'll burn alive, in total agony.'_

"Naomi!"

'_There's Takuya, the last voice I hear before I die.'_

"Hey, Naomi!"

'_Any second now…'_

"Are you listening to me?!"

'_Come on, just kill me already!'_

"Hey, open your eyes!" I do as he says when I'm shocked to see that I'm not being burned alive. Instead, the fire is swirling around us. I reach out and feel it flow between my fingers. It feels like water and air combined as it tickles my skin.

"_It's so warm and soft… it doesn't feel real._" I whisper as I pull my hand back. I face agunimon who's shocked that I'm okay.

"Are you doing this?" I ask as I get up.

"No! Well, I think I'm not. Maybe? I don't know!" he says. Suddenly, his hand begins to glow. Everyone stares in awe as they see the red stone appear in his hand. It floats over to me as I take a step back in fear. Then, all the flames get absorbed into the stone. It continues to float in front of me, as if it wants me to grab it. Then, kazemon gasps.

"That's it! That's what the poem meant. The blazing flame that brightens the darkest nights…"

"…can destroy while creating life! The answer is fire!!" I finish excitedly. Suddenly, the stone breaks apart and turns into fractal code. It swirls around my hand. I slightly shiver as I feel another presence with, or within, me.

'_Do not fear, Naomi. I am an ally. Just listen to your heart and you will be guided to your destiny.'_ I stare at my hand as my d-tector appears in the other. I don't do anything for a few seconds as I stare at the data. Then, I smile as I raise my hand into the air. I then bring it down, sliding it across the scanner.

_Takuya's POV_

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" she says as a fire pillar crashes around her. Data flows inside. Then, the fire pillar breaks away to reveal another person.

"Warriormon! Flame Mode!"

We're shocked by the person that stands before us now. She has long purple hair that goes down to her waist. She wears blue gypsy pants with anklets and brown sandals. She has a small brown boob tube that covers her breasts while she has a necklace that has a tassel in the middle around her neck. She has an embroidered veil on her head and has two bracelets on each of her wrists. She opens her eyes to reveal that they are purple as well.

"Sh-she's warriormon?! B-but how?" Kouji says, losing his cool composure. I laugh at this since very few things make Kouji look surprised or stupid.

"Now then, let's have a fair fight." She says.

'_Her voice…it changed into a completely different one. She sounds older but it's as if another voice is talking with her. It sounds…so familiar.' _I think as I stare back at her. She turns her head and stares back at me. I feel myself turn red as I look away.

"Come on, agunimon."

"What?" I say as she raises her hand towards me and smiles.

"I don't think golemon is doing this out of its own free will. I think there is someone controlling him. We need to find who and where this digimon is. But first, we need to subdue him first." she says. I hesitate while she still holds her hand out. Then, I get serious as I grab hold of it.

"Alright." I say as I get into a fighting stance as everyone else gets ready.

"Come on, then! Fire Dash!" she shouts as she lets go of my hand and rapidly runs toward golemon as she leaves a fire trail behind her. It tries to grab her again but she bounces off his arm and pulls her fist back as she falls towards his face.

"Pyro Punch!" she says as her hand bursts into flames and punches golemon into the wall. We're shocked as she looks at her hand and grins.

"Hey, isn't that Tacky's attack?!" asks beetlemon.

"Yeah, but how did she-"

"Hey, are you guys going to stand there all day or what?!" she yells back at us. We all grin and charge in. Kazemon gives Luke to bokomon and neemon as she flies under golemon.

"Tempest Twister" she yells as wind forms around her to create a tornado and lift him into the air. Lobomon and lowemon charge in as a tag team while golemon is still floating in the air.

"Lobo Kendo!"

"Shadow Lance!" golemon is slammed down into the ground. Then, Kumamon is lifted into the air by beetlemon and raised to golemon's height.

"Crystal Freeze!" he says as golemon's face becomes frozen. It tries to tear the ice off as I charge in with warriormon.

"Pyro Tornado!" I say as I send my attack at golemon. Meanwhile, warriormon takes out some talismans and tosses them at golemon.

"Pyro bombs!" she says as she sends her attack which turns into fire balls and merges with my attack. Golemon covers himself as the flames engulf him.

When the flames disappear, golemon is still standing up even though he is covered with injuries. But warriormon turns her head as if she sees something going off into a nearby bush at the top of the gorge.

"There!" she says as she throws more talismans into the air. She creates a sign in her hands as flames engulf the paper.

"Lion's Inferno Strike!" she yells as the flames turn into fire lions and charge into the bush. It bursts into a flame as a shadow suddenly jumps out of the bush. It looks like a monkey boy wearing Chinese clothing.

"Who is that?" kazemon asks.

"Its makuramon!" bokomon yells.

"I got this!" warriormon says as she jumps into the air. She twists in the air as fire surrounds her.

"Wildfire Tsunami!!" she yells as the attack hits makuramon. It shrieks as its fractal code appears. She takes out her d-tector as she faces it.

"You're done here, monkey boy. Fractal Code! Digitize!" she says as she gets makuramon's data and his egg flies away. We stare in shock at her again from her attack.

"How did she do that? That's Takuya's beast mode attack." kumamon says.

"I don't know. Thinks she's related to agunimon?" beetlemon asks. The others shrug as kazemon picks up Luke and begins to walk over to her.

"I guess you're one of us now. Plus, our mission is done." She says.

"Huh? What are you… whoa… I don't feel good…" warriormon says when she suddenly begins to fall. Fractal code surrounds her and she transforms back to normal just as I catch her again.

"W-what happened?" Naomi asks as she holds onto me.

"You used too much energy, I guess." Zoe says.

"No, I think it was my friends." She says as she tries to get up.

"Huh? Who are-"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Double Impact!" we protect ourselves as the attacks crashes in front of them, causing a dust cloud to appear.

"Oh no!" kazemon says as Luke is ripped out of her arms. Then, somebody grabs Naomi as she shrieks. I attempt to reach for her but the other stranger punches me to get them away. As the smoke clears, they see a white angel and a winged devil that appears to be beezlemon as bokomon described.

"Hey! You can't take our friend away!" kumamon yells.

"Your friend?! You humans can't be her friends," says beezlemon.

"Angewomon, why are you helping this ingrate?! Release the child and help us!" bokomon says as he points at the white angel who is holding Naomi. Then, beezlemon flies in front of them, staring angrily at bokomon who becomes instantly afraid.

"Shaddup, you stinkin' wimpy digimon!" he yells as bokomon runs and hides behind lobomon. Naomi lifts her head and waves her arms frantically as she tries to grab his attention.

"Wait a minute, beezlemon! They are my friends! They've been helping-"

"And you!" he yells at Naomi. My rage increases as I see her flinch.

"We told you to stay away from them yet you just walk straight into one of their arms! Don't fall for this idiot's looks!" beezlemon yells as he points at me. We both begin to blush wildly.

"What?! No, it wasn't like that! Anyway, what do you mean stay away from _them_?! You said from only the legendary warriors." She says while waving her arms wildly in angewomon's grip.

"What?!" we shout.

"You idiot! They are the legendary warriors! Didn't it strike you odd when they spirit evolved?!"

"But I did it, too! I became a digimon called-"

"Be quiet! You should have realized this from the instant you met them! Don't waste our time helping you if you are just going to trust every single person you meet!" he yells. She flinches even harder as she lowers her head.

"Beezlemon, that's enough!" yells angewomon as she turns to look at her.

Tears begin to form around her eyes. She tries to not cry but her body shakes with sobs as tears are seen falling. Beezlemon suddenly gets a look of guilt and looks away from her.

"Angewomon, just…just take her away to safety." He says as he waves them away. Angewomon nods and turns to leave. But just before she goes, Naomi says one last thing.

"_I'm so sorry, Tobe…"_ I couldn't hear what she said but it seems beezlemon did since he looks shocked. Angewomon then flies off with Luke and Naomi. He's silent until they are far away from us. He then returns his attention back to us.

"As for you, humans. Stay away from her. If I ever see you near her again, I swear that I'll destroy you all!" he threatens.

"But we need her! She's warriormon! We just saw her spirit evolve into her!" beetlemon yells. Beezlemon suddenly goes a bit pale.

"_What did you say?_" he growls.

"She transformed into the celestial being, warriormon. We all heard and saw her after she transformed." Kazemon says.

"What did she say exactly after she spirit evolved?"

"She said warriormon… flame mode," Kouichi says a bit confused.

Beezlemon is quiet for a few seconds before he turns away from us.

"I've had enough of this nonsense. Just stay away from her or else." He says before he aims at the ground and shoots, causing a dust cloud. When it clears, he's gone.

_Later on…(Zoe's POV)_

We're standing at a road away from the village. Our backpacks are filled with necessary supplies.

"So…are we going after her?" asks Tommy.

"Yes, we are, whether beezlemon likes it or not." Takuya says.

"But how are we going to find her?" asks Kouji.

"I can find her. Somehow, I just know where she is." Takuya responds.

"Ooo, I think Tacky's in _love_." J.P says.

"What?! No I'm not! It's just that she's the spirit of fire, too, so I can sense that type of energy!" Takuya yells as he turns red.

"Yeah right." J.P says as Takuya yells more and the others laugh.

'_Maybe your right, J.P. I don't think it's only because she's the spirit of fire, too.'_ I think as we all walk down the road.

_Beezlemon's POV_

I'm still flying in the air as I look around for gatomon. I see her sitting by herself on a log. I lands right in front of her as she looks up to see me.

"Finally, you arrive. What happened?" asks gatomon.

"I got lost. So where is she?" I ask as I look around.

"She's lying down over there. She fell asleep while we were flying." She says as she points to a nearby tree. I walk over to there to see Naomi sleeping. She's holding Luke in her arms as she quietly cries in her sleep. I bend down and wipe away the tear that begins to appear at her eye. I smile gently, yet sadly, at her.

"_I'm sorry for before…"_ I say quietly as I get up. I return back to gatomon who is preparing the pack.

"Gatomon-"

"Why are you calling me that? Will you just call me by my real name?"

"But what if-"

"Don't worry. I bet she already knows since she knew yours." I sigh as I sit down.

"Sakura… I found out something from those kids."

"What was it, Tobe?"

"They… they saw warriormon today." I say as Sakura turns to him in shock.

"What?! Where?!"

"They said that Naomi transformed into her."

"How?"

"I don't know but it wasn't her exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"They said that she said warriormon, flame mode, after she transformed." We're silent for a few second before Sakura speaks.

"So that's the one warriormon told us before."

"Should we tell her" I ask as I look towards her.

"No, not until the time is right. For now, we won't tell her. Now come on. Let's get to the next village before it gets too dark."

"Alright." I say as I get up and pick up Naomi, Luke, Sakura, and the supplies. Then, I fly off towards the nearest village.

_??'S POV_

An orb shows Naomi, Tobe, Sakura, and Tobe as they leave the woods. Surrounding the orb are two shadows.

"It seems that makuramon has failed." Says a man.

"Well, it was expected. He was too weak. There are others, though. They can complete the tasks we need. Then, the master will be pleased"

"Yes. Soon, this entire world shall be the masters to control!"


	5. Chapter 4: Can I Trust You?

Here's chapter four. this one is the longest so far. i hope this one doesn't sound stupid. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Can I Trust You?

Takuya's POV

We're in a forest right now as we walk through thick underbrush. I'm stopped as the others get annoyed.

"I think we're lost." Says J.P.

"No, we're not. We're heading the right way." I respond.

"Then, why are we in the woods? We should have found a town by now." Kouichi says.

"Don't worry. We'll find one soon. I know that she's here." I say confidently, though I wasn't.

"Then, which way is she?" asks Kouji. I look nervously around when I heads towards a bush to my right.

"She's over here." I say as I move the bush away. In front of me is a restaurant with a digimon on it. I sweat drop as the others glare at me.

"Well, at least I found the town."

"I think you were just following your stomach." Says Zoe.

"No, I wasn't!" I shout. Suddenly, the smell of food fills the air. My stomach betrays me by growling loudly as everyone stares at me again.

"Why don't we get a bite to eat? Maybe after Tacky's got some food in his stomach, he'll be on the hunt for love again." Says J.P. The gang, excluding me, nods in agreement.

"_It couldn't have been my stomach, could it?"_ I mutter to myself. As we enter the restaurant, we find the place to be packed. Luckily, there was a booth large enough to seat us all. We're resting comfortably when suddenly Zoe speaks up.

"Uhh...Do we have any money?"

"Don't worry, I have it covered." Says Bokomon. He takes out a large money purse and opens it to reveal…a moth.

"Duster, that's were you've been hiding!" neemon shouts.

"Neemon, where's all my money?!" Bokomon shouts at neemon.

"Well you see I was walking down the street in the last town when I saw Duster. I had to have him so the sales guy asks me how much money I had. I told him how much and he said I was lucky because- OUCHIE!" neemon says as Bokomon snaps his pants.

"YOU BUFFOON! THAT WAS ALL THE MONEY I HAD!!"

"I'm sorry but I found this at the last town. It came with a piece of paper saying YRROS." Neemon says as he takes out a piece of paper and a small bag. He gives it to Kouichi as he reads the note.

"Neemon, this says SORRY, you read it upside down." Kouichi says.

"I wonder what's in the bag?" says Tommy as he opens it. He pulls out a small green rock with a hole at its center.

"What's this?" Tommy asks when Bokomon suddenly gasps as he takes it out of his hand. Bokomon then stats to dance wildly as the others stared.

"What's wrong?" asks J.P. Bokomon stops jumping and sits down happily.

"This is the most valuable digital money ever created. This one stone alone could buy a digimon fifty house with all the mortgages and everything paid for."

"Wow! Well, then, with that said, we can eat as much as we want." says J.P as he grins happily.

"But who did it come from?" asks Kouji.

"Isn't it obvious? It's from Naomi. She probably dropped it off in case we were coming this way." Zoe says. Suddenly, they hear a digimon yelling. They turn to see an egg digimon with lizard legs sticking out. Only yellow eyes can be seen from inside the shell's opening.

"Hurry up with the water, girl! We're losing money!"

"Yes, sir, digitamamon, sir!" They see it talking to a waitress, a young girl wearing an apron who looks a lot like…

"Hey, it's Na-" I begin, excited to see her again, when Kouji covers my mouth. We bend down so she couldn't see them as she rushes off to deliver water to other tables. My voice is muffled until I finally pry off his hand from my mouth.

"Hey, what was that for?!" I say angrily.

"What do you think will happen if she sees you?" Kouji asks.

"I don't know. Why does that matter?"

"It matters since she'll run away. Remember, she was told to stay away from us. So if she sees us, we'll lose our chance to get her if she runs."

"So how do we get to talk to her?" Tommy asks.

"Hmm, I have an idea… hide under the menus." Bokomon says. We hide as she comes near our table.

"Waitress! Water please!" he shouts.

"Right away, sir!" she responds as she gets more glasses and comes to their table. She places the glasses down as she bows her head. My heart races as she stops closest to me.

"I'm sorry that I didn't reach you earlier. It's hard to get to the next customer since I'm the only waitress. So, would you like anything else before I go?" she says. Suddenly, I grab her hand, causing her to shriek a little. We remove the menus as she realizes who we are and gulps.

"Yes, we would like two hamburgers, one without onions, a salad with everything and blue ranch, two steaks, one medium and the other rare, and three ramen, one dry with chicken and the others with beef. Oh, and some questions answered as well." I say in a cool manner. She's frozen as she slightly shakes in my grip. _'I'm not going to hurt you! Don't be afraid; I really want you to stay.'_ I say in my head, wanting to tell her, but she speaks before I could.

"H-how did you find me?" she manages to say.

"Takuya used his radar of love to track you." J.P says.

"J.P!" I yell as I go red. She blushes as well but she tries to back away, only to have me tighten my grip on her.

"Please don't run away. We really wish to talk to you." Says Zoe. Naomi stays quiet as she stares at them. She looks around before she responds.

"Fine, but can we please do this after my work is done for today? I'm going to get in trouble if I don't." I let out a sigh of relief, happy that she was going to leave us again.

"You won't run, will you?" Kouji asks suspiciously. She shakes her head as she writes down their orders.

"I won't be able to now… I need to get back to work." She says as she gently pulls her hand out of my grasp. She walks away into the kitchen. I still stare after her, not realizing that I have yet to move my hand from its position. I snap out of it when neemon touches my hand, yanking and pulling it in different directions.

"What are you doing?" I ask neemon.

"I was wondering if you were stuck since you didn't move it after she left." He replies.

"Maybe he was just stuck in his world of _love_," responds J.P.

"What?! No, I wasn't!" I reply embarrassingly as I pull my hand away and everyone snickers at me. _'I'm not in love!' _I yell angrily in my head.

_A few hours later_

We watch as Naomi says good bye to the last of the digimon customers and receives the keys from the egg.

"You better not steal anything." It says. I get angry at his comment. _'How dare he think that!'_

"Don't worry. I won't." she says as it leaves. She puts the keys and her apron on the counter as she grabs a chair and sits on it backwards at our table. She sighs as she rests her head on the chair.

"Alright, you caught me. So, what is it?" she asks sadly. I relax, though not happy that she's sad. She's not our slave.

"Just tell us everything you know, from the time you came here to when we first met you," Zoe asks nicely. Naomi looks at us before she sighs.

"Okay, but I won't be able to tell you everything. I can't hide some secrets from Sakura and Tobe."

"Huh? Who are they?" asks Tommy. She smacks her hand on mouth as she realized what she said. '_Ouch. That's gotta hurt.'_

"Oops. Wasn't supposed to tell you that… aw, man! Why do I suck at keeping secrets?" she asks herself.

"Maybe you trust people too easily- OUCHIE!" responds neemon as I hit him on the head.

"NEEMON!!" I shout as she groans miserably into her arms.

"Just ignore him. He doesn't know-"

"No, he's right… I always trust people too easily. This bad quality of mine has gotten me into so much trouble…" she responds sadly.

"It isn't as bad as not trusting anyone, like someone we know…" says J.P as we all turn toward Kouji who glares at us.

"_Shut up…_" he mumbles.

"I guess your right…" Naomi says sadly.

"Well, just tell us what you can, o.k.? Like, how did you come across all that money?" Zoe asks.

"I just worked for it." She responds calmly.

"What?! But that amount you gave us would have taken years to earn!!" bokomon shouts as she flinches. She begins to talk but mumbles instead.

"What did you say?" Zoe asks.

"_Actually, that amount took me only a week…"_

"What?!"

"I'm a good person, okay! I just bond to them so easily that they give me generous amounts of pay! I always tell them it's too much but they don't listen! They always say that I deserve it! Now I have thousands of it in my pack!!" she shouts as she stresses herself out.

"You've got to be the richest person in the whole digital world!" Tommy exclaims in wonder.

"I know I am! I always try to get rid of it with charities and stuff but it always comes back, double the amount!"

"Just relax, now! Can you tell us who Sakura and Tobe are?"

"Okay, then. Well, Sakura is gatomon and Tobe is impmon. Oh, I almost forgot: impmon is the one who digivolves into beezlemon. Well, let's see… when I came here, I had a duty given to me to protect the digimon along with Luke. At first, I was nervous since I didn't know how but gatomon and impmon were sent to me to help."

"He, he, he. She said _duty_…" neemon says before bokomon snaps his pants. The others groan at this as Naomi continues.

"I remember the first time I met them…" she says as she begins to tell us her memory.

_Flashback (in Naomi's POV)_

_I was walking around, scared. I didn't know where I was going. I had no food, no cash, and I was by myself with a baby. I thought I was doomed when I hear something to my left. I back away as I see two weird creatures walk out. It was a cat with purple stripes and a black imp. I got afraid even more when they spoke._

"_Hey, are you the human we're looking for?! He asks in a gruff voice. I got scared since he sounded like the type who would harm a girl and a baby. Suddenly, the cat bonks him on the head._

"_Don't be rude to her!" she shouts angrily as the imp rubs his head. She turns back to me, a gentle look evident in her eyes._

"_Would your name happen to be Naomi?" she asks kindly._

"_Y-yes, b-but how d-did you-"_

"_We were sent to help you. We will be your guardians and friends along your journey. Would you like us to be that for you?" she says as she holds out her claw towards me. I'm hesitant but when I look into their eyes, my heart tells me that they are good. So slowly, but surely, I reach forward and shake her claw._

"_Alright, then. It's a pleasure to meet you both."_

_End of Flashback (also, back to Takuya's POV)_

"Anyway, I was given only a few rules on what I was allowed to do. First of all, I was not allowed to kill anybody. I was only allowed to if I had no other choice. Second, I can use the d-tector for my own use as long as it didn't go into anybody else's hands. Finally, I was told not to, by any way, come in contact with the legendary warriors."

"Why not? We're not the bad guys." Kouichi asks. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe I had to wait until the right moment or something."

"What do you mean the right moment?" Kouji asks suspiciously.

"I said that I didn't know. Please believe me. If I had a good reason, I'd tell you now." The others look at each other, wondering whether to believe her, while I trust her completely. Then, Zoe continues talking.

"So, mind telling us why you have Luke with you?"

"W-well, it's just that…" Naomi begins when suddenly, their d-tectors started to beep again. We take them out when the voice speaks again.

"Blinding tears and booming cries, in a flash is where my anger lies." The d-tectors then stop. We look at each other as we wonder why this happened again. Suddenly, there's a banging on the door.

"Yo, Naomi! Are ya in there?" says an all too familiar voice. Naomi gasps as she rushes to a nearby window. She slightly moves the curtains to peek. Outside the doorway is impmon, who looks extremely agitated.

"Oh, no!" she shouts as she rushes over to us.

"You have to leave, now! If Tobe sees that I'm with you guys, he'll kill us. Please leave!" she says as she pushes us out of their seats.

"But how do we get out?" Tommy asks.

"Exit through the kitchen. There's a back doorway where you can leave. Go, now! I don't want to see you guys get hurt again." She says worriedly. She rushes over to an oven and puts some of the black charcoal leftover on her face and clothing.

"But how will we find you again?" I ask, not wanting to leave her with that digimon. She hesitates as she places her hand on her chin. She suddenly snaps her fingers and turns back to us.

"I got it! There's a cave nearby a cliff. There's a cherrymon there who protects this cave. If you ask nicely, he can give you the cave to make a nice home. But that's if you still haven't found a place to stay yet." She says hesitantly.

"No, not yet." Kouichi responds. Naomi happily smiles as she opens the door to the back.

"Good. Then, just wait for me there. I'll be there in a few hours after training with Tobe." She leaves as she grabs a mop and rushes to the doorway.

_Naomi's POV_

I open it to reveal Tobe, who looks ready to break down the doorway.

"Finally! What took you so long?" barks Tobe.

"I w-was b-busy." I stutter, my voice betraying me.

"Yeah, whatever, you're late for training so come on." He says walking away. He doesn't suspect a thing! Thank God that he has a short attention span!

"Okay!" I respond, breathing a sigh of relief in my mind, as we leave.

_The Gang's POV_

The others reach a cave at the base of a small cliff. They look around for the digimon yet they don't see it anywhere.

"There's no one here." Kouichi says.

"But, I thought she said there would be some digimon called cherrymon here…" Kouji says as he walks toward the cave. Suddenly, he's stopped by J.P.

"Hold on." He says. The others stare confusingly at him as he walks off towards the edge of the forest.

"Alright, cherrymon! I see you there, get out!" he shouts. The others gasp as they see a huge tree get up and walk towards the entrance of the cave. It has a wrinkled face with a mustache and a can about half its size. In its branches are tiny red dots that appear to be cherries.

"Wow, how did you know he was there?!" Tommy asks excitedly.

"I fought one beforehand in Sakkakumon, so I can easily tell where they are hiding now." Says J.P smugly.

"_Either that or he saw the huge cane..."_ Kouji mutters as Zoe quietly giggles.

"Hey, don't ruin my moment!" he shouts as the others laugh.

"What do you want, children?" Cherrymon says.

"We wish to stay in the cave." Zoe says.

"Why should I let you?"

"We don't have any other place to stay at."

"I don't know…"

"But we're the legendary warriors!" says Takuya.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it!" cherrymon says. Zoe takes out her d-tector and spirit evolves into kazemon. Cherrymon's expression doesn't change as he watches this happen before him. He's silent for a few seconds when he sighs and moves away from the cave entrance.

"Fine. Behind a rock should be some blankets and pillows. Oh, and don't you dare break anything in there. Good night." It says as he hides back into the forest. The others enter the cave and set down their packs while kazemon flies up to the top of the cliff. Suddenly, they hear Zoe gasp.

"You, guys! Take a look at this!" she shouts. They all rush out and run up the path to the top. Kouji makes it up there first and rushes to Zoe, who had returned back to normal.

"What's wrong??" he asks worriedly as the others catch up to him. She points behind them. They all turn and gasp to see the town, looking beautifully without all the street lights and stuff like they do in their world.

"Cool, it looks so pretty!" Tommy exclaims.

"But look over there!" she says as she points to their right. In the distance, they see a spaced out torches with four shadows. At the edge of these torches are gatomon (or Sakura) and Luke who sit at a tree. Beezlemon (Tobe) is standing at one end of the arena they have made in his regular mode, impatiently tapping his foot waiting for the other shadow, Naomi, to finish messing with something. As she moves away from it, they see that it is her ipod connected to some speakers with a blue light shining off of it. It begins to play a song with a guitar playing at the beginning. Finally, I hear a guy beginning to sing.

'_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!'_

'_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!'_

'_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)__'_

As she throws her jacket to the side, Tobe charges forward with his left claw. When he is about a foot away, she suddenly grabs his arm and pushes herself up. She lets go and flips over him.

'_Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?_

_Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta'_

'_Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)_

_Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!'_

As she nears his head, she twists to kick him in the head, only to find him blocking it with his other arm. He turns and tries to slash at her but she uses the momentum from his arm to jump away. At that moment, she tosses some tiny pellets towards him.

'_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!'_

'_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)'_

"Hey, I know that song! That's from Naruto." Tommy shouts.

"Shh! They might hear us!" Kouji says as they look at the fight again. Tobe dodges the attack as it flies by him to explode and create small craters. She twists and flips until she lands unto the ground. She gets up and gets into a fighting position as she smiles as if she's having fun. But that smile soon goes away when she sees Tobe pull out his guns.

'_Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru_

_Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru'_

'_Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!)_

_Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro!?'_

"Double Blast!" he shouts as he sends bullet after bullet towards her. She runs as each bullet hits where she last stepped at. She tries to hide in the woods yet each one nearly hits her. Finally, one of the bullets hits at an angle that causes the ground to explode, sending her flying.

_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

She lands back in the arena but she doesn't get up. Tobe approaches with a grin, thinking that he has won. Suddenly, she twists on the ground, hitting his ankle and causing him to fall.

_We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to_

_Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi_

_Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-!_

He grunts as he drops his guns. She gets up in a spin in which she grabs his guns away from him. He tries to get up but comes face to face to his guns aimed by Naomi, who has a composed yet serious look with a hint of murder and evil in her eyes. We become afraid for him as she begins to pull the trigger.

_We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

_(Don't forget your first impulse ever)_

_(Let's keep your adventurous ever)_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

_Right here Right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!_

_Right here Right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!_

"Bang!" She yells, moving the gun as if it fired. Everyone's stunned as Naomi begins to laugh her head off at his reaction.

"I-I can't b-believe t-that you actually t-thought that I would shoot you!" she says between laughs. She grins happily while trying to suppress her giggles as she puts down the guns and stretches a hand toward him to help him up. He reaches for it and gets up. Suddenly, he grabs her and puts her into a head lock as she laughs.

"Dammit! You're going to pay for that, Naomi!" he shouts.

"That's enough, Tobe! It's time for us to go to bed, anyway. _Although, that was pretty funny_." She says, looking away from them as she silently laughs. Tobe turns red but let's go of her. He de-digivolves back into impmon, who's still red and walks away to a tree.

"Yeah, whatever…" he says as he climbs the tree. Sakura and Luke climb up the tree and fall asleep. Meanwhile, Naomi walks around the torches, putting each one out. When she approaches the last one, she notices us at the hill. She looks around before she waves at us.

"Hey, she sees us!" Tommy says as he waves back. They keep looking as she puts out the torch and disappears into the darkness. They return back to the cave as they set it up for themselves.

Naomi's POV 

I wait with the others as I pretend to sleep. After about five minutes, I hear Tobe snoring and Sakura quietly sleeping with Luke. I get up slowly but stop when I feel a tug at my waist.

'_Aw, crap! I've been caught' _I think as I turn to see who it was. I sigh as I see that it's just Luke. I reach over and grab Tobe's bandana from his neck.

"_You talkin' to me… I'll show you who you can talk to…"_ he mumbles as he turns over in his sleep. I place his bandana in Luke's grasps as he lets go of me. I jump out of the tree and immediately rush to the cave, filled with glee that I'm getting away with this.

_Gatomon's POV_

I watched as Naomi quietly escaped into the woods. I kept watching her until she finally disappeared from my sight. I get up and place Luke away from Tobe.

"Tobe… Tobe…Tobe! Wake up!" she yells angrily as he just turns in his sleep. She looks around before she pushes him near the edge of the tree and lets him drop to the ground. It sounds like a gong as he lands. I see him raise his head, wondering what happened.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he shouts as he finally realizes the pain coursing through his head. He rubs it as I jump down from the tree with Luke still sleeping quietly in my grasp.

"What was that-" he begins when I cover his mouth. I glare at him as I move my head, indicating towards the sleeping baby in my arms. He realizes after a few minutes and notices his bandana in Luke's grasp. He grabs it immediately, and then drops it. It was covered with drool since Luke had placed it in his mouth.

"_What's going on? Why did you wake me up?! And where did that idiot go?"_ he whispers angrily as he looks around for Naomi.

"_She just ran off somewhere. I was waking you up so we can follow her. Now come on! We'll lose her if we don't go now!"_ I say quickly as I get up and run off.

"Hey! Wait up, Sakura!!" Tobe yells as he tries to hurry up. But then, he rushes back, grabs his bandana, places it back on (I bet he felt sick when it touched his neck), and ran back to me again.

_Takuya's POV_

We're all waiting in the cave (except Zoe, she stayed on top since she wanted to see the sky) as we wait for Naomi when we hear a noise. We hear some voices talking when a shadow appears at the entrance of the cave. It's her and she looks around the cave.

"Hey, you guys! Are you in here?" she yells as she keeps looking around. I can see her lift her arm and rub her eyes, as if they were sore.

'_What's up with her? It's as if she's blind…' _I think as she stumbles forward into the cave. She stops in front of Kouji, but she's yet to notice him.

"Are you alright?" Kouji asks.

"Eep!" she says as she suddenly jumps back. She lands on her butt as she frantically looks in front of her.

"You guys! You forgot to light a torch!" Zoe says as she enters the cave. I take out a match as I grab a stick and light it. Naomi and Zoe cover their eyes as they adjust to the sudden light. Zoe helps her get up when she suddenly…

"Hey, what's that?" she says as she points to the back of the cave. We turn to see this picture in the back.

"Wow, didn't notice that before…" J.P says we approach it. Suddenly, someone's d-tector begins to beep. We all turn to look at Naomi, who takes hers out. Then, it shoots out of her hand. It hits the wall, after it hits Kouji on the head, and stays there. We carefully approach as Zoe helps Kouji get up. The picture shows a storm striking down and creating a fire in the forest… I think.

"It's just a storm from a long time ago. It's not important." Kouji says, annoyed that he got hit by something. Naomi leans in close and gasps.

"Guess again. Look what's inside the thunderbolt." She says as she points at the largest lightning bolt. We look at it more closely and see two small shapes. The smaller one is too hard to figure out but the other one…

"Hey, that's J.P!" Tommy shouts.

"Right, well, it's him in his spirit mode. And those things at the bottom are not trees."

"Are those… what are those?" Zoe asks as she tries to get a better look. I try to figure it out but it's too blurry. It looks like digimon but they look more like ghosts or something.

"Those look like dark spirits, like the ones we saw in cherubimon's castle." Kouichi says.

"Yup. But what do these mean… oh, I get it now! Man, I am such an idiot at times! The answer is so obvious but it takes like frinkin' forever just for my stupid mind to actually realize!" Naomi continues to rant on and on afterward until Kouji stops her.

"Yeah, we get it already. You're stupid. Now what does it mean?" Kouji asks as she pouts at him.

"Easy. From what I've understood from the picture and the riddle, they both mean lightning." She says. Suddenly, the cave rumbles as the wall collapses. We cover our eyes as dust flies up. When it clears, it shows a staircase leading down to… well, who knows what.

"Oh, no! I hope cherrymon doesn't notice! We're in so much trouble!! But I think we're supposed to follow it." She says as she switches from being afraid to being inquisitive.

"_Is it me or is she emotionally unstable?"_ Kouji mutters as she approaches the entrance.

"Shut up." I say back to him as I walk over to Naomi. She seems afraid as she sees it goes down into darkness. She takes a deep breath.

"Well, here goes nothing…" she says as she takes a step forward. Suddenly, torches light up on the sides of the staircase. They continue to light up until it shows the bottom.

"Wow, that was… weird." J.P says. After a few seconds of this, we all walk down the stairs to the bottom.

* * *

Ooo, it looks like the gang are heading down a dark creepy tunnel. What will they discover at the bottom?


	6. Chapter 5: A Shocking Surprise

Hiya, people! Sorry this took so long but i've had some annoyances recently. Hopefully, this story makes up for it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: A Shocking Surprise

_Takuya's POV_

It felt like forever as we continued to descend into the cave. Some of us slipped every once in a while due to either the sheer slope the staircase or that we tripped on this weird piece of metal that looked like a train rail that appeared during our walk down. It felt like we were going nowhere until we finally reached the bottom. It was a big underground room that was really tall. We tried to look up to see how high it was but for some reason, the light couldn't reach the ceiling.

"What the hell? This is all that's here." Kouji says annoyed by the fact that they came here for no reason.

"Hey, look over there!" Tommy shouts as he points across the room. We look to see a small pillar with steps that led up to it. But what Tommy was looking at was the flowing light the reflected off of a small yellow stone.

"Is that… another stone?" Kouichi asks.

"But how? I thought there can be only one spirit for each person, like you guys." Naomi says as she looks at us confused.

"What? Who told you that?" J.P asks.

"I… just guessed. It was from what I learned from you guys."

"Well, we have two spirits; our human spirit and our beast spirit." Zoe explains to her.

"So that stone could be…"

"Your beast spirit." I finish for her. We look at it for a few seconds before Naomi begins to walk forward.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asks as she looks around the room.

"Well, if it's my beast spirit, then I should get it right?" she responds as she takes a step forward… and begins to fall.

"Aaaahhh!!" she screams as we reach for her and pull her back. She's breathing frantically as she grips her chest as if she's having a heart attack.

"What happened? You tripped on a stone?" Kouji says as she gets up.

"I don't know. I just took a step forward and I ended up going down." She says as she picks up a rock.

"How's that possible? The floor would have to be-" Kouji begins when she walks over to where she fell and drops the rock. It falls to the ground and… disappears!

"Fake." She says as she bends down to look. She sticks in her hand and it vanishes past the floor as well. She takes it out as she looks back there again. Then, we all gasp as she puts her head in and it disappears. She jumps back as she begins to cough.

"What were you thinking?! What if there was something that could have removed your head?!" I worriedly ask as I see sweat on her face.

"S-sorry…" she manages to say between coughs. She continues to cough as Zoe approaches her and pats her back.

"Are you alright?" Zoe asks as her breathing relaxes.

"Yeah… it was just that I couldn't breath down there." She says.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asks as she wipes away the sweat off her forehead.

"There is something at the bottom of this. It's lava and there's tons of it. I'm wondering why we haven't suffocated because of the fumes yet." She says as she backs away to us as she points to the floor. We look and gasp as we see that it had disappeared to reveal a red light emitted from the lava.

"So how do we get the stone?" I ask.

"You don't, but I do." a voice behind us says. We begin to turn when a gush of wind makes us fall and a shadow flies above us. When we look, we see a white bird digimon with a human face. It has three-toed talon feet with white feathers covering her thighs. She has two wings as arms that are white with golden tips. It has blue eyes with red marks trailing down its face that connects to the red cloth that went down to its waist. On its head is a cylinder like helmet with a golden-tipped feather on each side. It had a chest protector that was also white with gold markings. It cackled as we got up.

"Oh, dear! That's harpymon." Bokomon shouts as he hides behind a rock with neemon.

"The stone is mine to retrieve. The master will make me the strongest in the world once I give him it, along with the one you have." It says as it points a wing to Naomi. I immediately get up and stand in front of her.

"If you want her, then you'll have to go through us." I say, while everyone else gets up. Suddenly, we hear a crackling sound. Then, lightning bolts shoot down from the roof, one of them nearly hitting harpymon. We jump as a wall of lightning barred the doorway towards the stone.

"Where's this coming from?!" it shouts as it dodges more thunderbolts.

"So that's why we couldn't see the ceiling. It's covered by storm clouds." Naomi says as she inspects the roof. We look to see that it's shifting and reveals part of the roof before covering it up again.

"Gyah! I thought the trap was only the floor. Oh, well, this changes nothing! I can still get the stone with you kids trapped." It laughs as it flies towards the stone… and crashes in midair.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha!!" we all laugh as we see that harpymon looks like a squished cartoon pigeon. Harpymon turns red in anger as she gets up and flies around, still dodging the bolts.

"Well, I guess there are pillars covered by the illusion of the stone." She says as she continues to fly around, trying to find a way to the stone.

_Naomi's POV_

I approach the barrier as I inspect the lightning that is falling. I watch it until I realize I was humming a tune the entire time the lightning appeared. I watch again as I hum the song again, realizing that there is a beat. I look up the barrier that is blocking us and see a small opening that I could slip through if I jumped high enough.

"We got to stop it!" Takuya shouts as he looks frantically around. I turn to face him as I realize a way in.

"Hey, I know-"

"And how do we get to harpymon exactly?" Kouji asks rudely, interrupting me. Takuya glares at him.

"_Well, we could-"_ I begin to say as I grow quieter.

"I don't know! Maybe we can break the wall that's creating the barrier." Takuya replies angrily as I'm interrupted once more.

"_What if we-"_

"And what if makes a cave in? We could kill ourselves in the process." Kouji responds angrily.

"_Maybe I can-"_

"Look! I'm just trying to come up with an idea that can help us!" Takuya yells as he grabs Kouji by his jacket.

"An idea that can kill us?! Yeah, that helps us a lot." Kouji says as he grabs Takuya by his jacket. I realize that these two won't be able to listen to me as they argue more. I walk back as I reach into my bag. I pull out my ipod with its speakers and three rods that I connect together. I take whatever could ruin my plan off of me and placed it near bokomon's and neemon's hiding place.

"What are you doing, Naomi?" bokomon asks as I turn on my ipod and back away from the group.

"I'm taking matters into my own hands. And hopefully, I won't die because of it." I say as the music begins to play.

"What?! No!" bokomon shouts as I charge forward. The group turns to see what the noise is all about just as I begin to lift myself up with the rod.

* * *

Hi, sorry to bother you in the story but i want to make a _little_ suggestion. Try reading past this part, if you want, with the song metioned. It might make it much better. I don't know, that's just my opinion. Continue reading!

* * *

_Takuya's POV_

I'm still arguing with Kouji when I hear a song. I instantly recognize it as Sarutobi's theme song from Naruto. We pause as we stare at each other, confused to hear the song at this time.

"What?! No!" we hear bokomon shout as we stop our arguing to find out what's wrong. Suddenly, we move away to the sides of the room as Naomi rams a long stick into the ground and is lifted up into the air. She lets go as the rod breaks and falls to pieces. She continues to stay in the air as she twists and goes over the barrier through a small opening that I just noticed. She makes it but we all gasp as she begins to fall to the ground.

"What are you doing?! You don't know where the floor is real or not!" Kouichi shouts. She is only inches away from the ground as I prepare to charge forward and save her, ready to give my life to save her… when she lands on the ground and rolls as she avoids the bolt of lightning that hit the spot that she landed in.

"How did you do that?!" Tommy asks as she gets up.

"I… just guessed. I hoped that I would make it here." She says as she turns, revealing a very pale face as we sweat drop.

"I was going to tell you my idea but you ignored me with your arguing so I thought that I should go on ahead with it." She says, weakly grinning at us. We all anime fall, as we realize that she nearly killed herself because we didn't listen to her. Then, she jumps as avoids lightning bolts and lands safely again.

"How are you able to tell where the floor is? Watch out!" Zoe shouts as Naomi dodges another bolt. She jumps a bit more before she relaxes.

"See where the lightning hits? I concluded that it was hitting the parts that were there so it meant that I could land there. I could just walk on the metal rail here but it could electrocute me if it's struck by a bolt. Luckily, I realized that the bolts came down in a pattern, a pattern that I combined with the song I have playing with my ipod. So…" she says as she dodges another bolt and lands to another platform.

"I just have to see where the lightning lands so I don't have to fall into the pit." She says as she tries to jump to another platform. Suddenly, she's blasted away as wind blows her back. She skids and grabs the platform edge as the illusion disappears underneath her. She tries to pull herself up as harpymon flies above.

"You worthless little human! You think you can get to the stone before me. Well, you have to beat me and my friend first it says as the lava below begins to bubbles. Suddenly, it shoots up as a fire lion jumps up.

"Meet my friend, lynxmon. I'm sure he will _love_ to play with you. Ha, ha, ha, ha!" harpymon shouts as it tries to get to the stone again. Naomi is still trying to get up as lynxmon approaches her.

"We got to help her!" I shout wondering how to get over like she did. I grab the rod but it won't stick together. Then, an idea strikes me.

"J.P! You can go through!" I shout as we all face him. He jumps back as he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What?! I can't! I can't duplicate what she did." He shouts.

"But you are the warrior of lightning! You can go through without getting harmed." I say as everyone else realizes this, too.

"Oh, right… I didn't-"

"Will you just hurry up and go help her?!"

"All right! All right!!" He says as he spirit evolves.

_Naomi's POV_

I scramble onto the platform as I avoid lynxmon's claws from getting me. I jump and get blasted away as a lighting bolt hits the ground behind me and I fall down. Luckily, lynxmon is busy trying to avoid the bolts itself. But as I roll over onto my back, I see a lightning bolt heading straight towards me. I gasp as I shut my eyes. I hear the lightning hit something but I don't feel anything. I look to see beetlemon absorbing the bolt with his horn.

"You alright?" he asks as he helps me get up.

"Yup." I say when I hear lynxmon roar as it charges at us.

"Think you can get the stone?" he asks as I begin to run to another platform.

"Sure! Think you can handle that?" I say as he charges at lynxmon, electricity appearing around him.

"No problem. Proton Slam!" he shouts as he rams into lynxmon. I smile as I continue to jump towards the stone. Harpymon notices and tries to attack but it nearly got hit by a bolt.

"You think you can beat me child! I kill you once I obtain the stone!" it says as it dodges a pillar and a bolt.

"Not if I get there first!" I shout as I make it to another platform before a bolt reaches me. I keep jumping when I slip out of nowhere and begin to slide.

"Aah! What's going on here?!" I shout as I am twisted around the room. The illusion disappears as it shows that I'm on a big slide. I turn and twist on it as I somehow miraculously dodge the bolts. I go faster and faster as I go past harpymon. I get near the stone but as I try to reach it, I suddenly twist away as the slide I'm on makes a left turn. Harpymon is closer to the stone now as I make a huge u-turn. Then, I'm launched into the air just as harpymon reaches the platform. It tries to get the stone but I grab it just as I fly over it. I'm still in the air when I finally land, right in front of where the others are trapped. Then, the lightning stops coming down, though the clouds still remain. The illusion wears off as pillars appear and parts of the floor disappear.

"Yes, I got the stone!" I shout happily as I turn to show the others. I smile, thinking that the barrier holding the others would disappear but it's still there.

"No! It's mine!!" harpymon shouts as it tries to get to me.

"Thunder Blitz!" it stops as J.P tries to attack it. Suddenly, harpymon and lynxmon surround him.

"You're a fool for trying to interfere! Now suffer the consequences!!" it screeches as it attacks beetlemon. He dodges but it hit from behind by lynxmon. I get up as I get the stone in my hand.

"Not if I help! Execute!" I shout as I hold the stone, waiting for it to turn into data… when it doesn't.

"Uh, execute! Hello? I said, execute!" I shout as I shake it around, trying to make something happen. But it refuses to do anything.

"Why won't it work?!" I ask myself.

"Just talk to her!" shouts a familiar voice. We turn to see gatomon and impmon standing behind the gang. I get nervous as they approach the barrier and toss me my d-tector.

"If you ask her what's wrong, then she'll probably let you use her." Tobe says.

'_As if! I wouldn't even help that lummox even if my life depended on it.'_ A voice says out of nowhere.

"Wait! You can talk?!" I say in shock.

'_Of course, I can! I ain't no stinkin' idiot like that guy over there!'_ she says as she refers to beetlemon.

"Please you have got to help!"

'_Hmm, let me think about it…no!'_

"Why not?!" I shout as beetlemon gets more and more hurt.

_Takuya's POV_

As we stood there watching J.P getting beat up to a pulp, we never noticed that gatomon and impmon had come up behind us. We never expected to see them there… or at least help us. It was confusing, though, when they told Naomi to talk to a stone. I mean, it's not alive. But she seemed to be talking (or rather begging) the stone to help.

"I think she's gone insane." Kouji says as we sweat drop when she begins to argue with it.

"No, it's just that she never wants to help others unless it's for her own enjoyment." Gatomon says as she approaches the barrier.

"So Naomi is playing with us?" I ask, confused by the sudden events.

"NO!! She's means the stone, you idiot!" impmon yells angrily. Then, the stone creates a flash of light, blinding us for a few seconds. At that moment, I hear Naomi yell something.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

_Naomi's POV (seconds before she spirit evolved)_

"So what if you're angry with him, you've still got to help him. It's your duty!" I shout.

'_Duty! I don't have any duty. Anyway, why should I let a human like you use my power?'_

"Because I don't want to see anyone suffer because of me! I know that I barely know them but I will never be able to live with the fact that they got hurt and I did nothing to stop it! So please help! I'll even let you punish me for letting use your power!" I shout as I feel tears form at my eyes.

'…_you're that desperate just to help someone? Someone who you barely know that can possibly hurt you in the future?'_

"Yes! Just please…please help them." I say as I begin to lose my voice.

'…_alright then.'_ She says as I smile.

'_But I'm in control at all times!' _

"What?" I ask just as a blinding light shines from it. I feel something move my hands as it comes in contact with my d-tector. Next thing I know, everything goes black.

_Takuya's POV_

After the light disappeared and our eyes focused, we were shocked to see Naomi's new form… which was a little girl. She was about half my height (maybe even smaller) with red eyes. She had long blond hair that would probably be dragging on the floor if it wasn't for the fact that she had it in two pig tails by a black ribbon. But even that didn't make it shorter since it reached all the way to her ankles. She wore ankle high black boots with black socks reaching up past her knees to her mid-thigh, held up by mini red belts. She wore a long cape that had black on the outside with red on the inside and that also had a long collar like a vampire's. She had black armor that had a red ribbon tied under her chest. She had a white skirt that reached down a little past her thigh with a red belt that covered the bit of black armor that continued down with the skirt. She wore black gloves with a yellow stone on the top. On her left arm was a small red belt and on her right was a golden bracelet that glowed. In her left hand, she held an axe that was twice her size. As we stared at her in awe, she started walking over the harpymon, lynxmon, and J.P. When they turned to look at her, they were immediately blasted away by a bolt of lightning.

"Phew! Thanks for helping me-" suddenly, he's dragged down to her height by his horn. She's glaring at him as she takes in a deep breath.

"YOUSTIKIN' IDIOT! CAN'T YOU EVEN DEFEND YOURSELF WITHOUT MY HELP?!" she yelled as she began to crush his horn.

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!!" he yells when she lifts him up and tosses him over to where we are. He lands with a thud as she jumps and lands gently next to him. She grabs him by his horn and lifts him again.

"I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A FEW CENTURIES AND I WAKE UP TO FIND YOU GETTING BEAT UP BY A COUPLE OF WIMPY DIGIMON!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY DOUBLE TIME FOR THIS, YA MORON!!" we stare as J.P cowers under Naomi's presence.

"I thought that this was supposed to be her beast spirit." Kouichi says.

"Well, she's acting like one right now…" Kouji mutters.

"What was that?!" she yells at us.

"Nothing!" Zoe replies sweat dropping.

"Naomi! What are you doing?!" Tommy shouts at her. She turns to us, angry.

"What's it look like I'm doing, I'm killing my big brother!" she shouts.

"Your brother?! He's your friend, Naomi! Don't try to kill him!" Zoe shouts. She has a blank face for a few seconds before she becomes angry again.

"Naomi?! Who's that?! Is she the one who was begging with me earlier? I ain't her! My name's sparkmon! I'm the toughest lighting digimon you'll ever mess with!" she shouts.

"What?! But we thought you were warriormon." Kouichi says.

"Huh? No! Sheesh, you sleep for a while and people forget who you are. Pfft, whatever. I'll handle this mess on my own." She says as she drops J.P and walks over to the edge of the platform. Suddenly, she makes a loud whistle.

"PUFFY! Where are you?" she yells. Suddenly, one of the clouds comes down and lands next to her. She smiles with glee as she hugs it.

"There you are, my precious puffy! Who missed their baby? I did! You are so adorable!" she says as she holds it like a pet puppy.

'_I think I can even see drool coming out…' _I think as she places it down.

"Now I need a big favor. I need you and your little buddies to keep that _ugly_ bird busy while I handle that horrid cat, okay?" she asks as the cloud somehow nods and flies off to the others. Thunder is heard again as lightning crashes near where harpymon is. It gets up as she flies and tries to avoid the bolts.

"Now that she's busy…" she says as she turns to J.P who flinches under her gaze. She walks over and picks him up again. She tosses him into the chamber with us and he crashes into the wall, de-digivolving back into himself. She places her axe onto the rail and it remains suspended at an angle. Then, she climbs onto it and lies down. Sparks fly from it as it moves on its own, straight to where lyxnmon is slowly getting up. She then slaps the back of its head and it roars with fury.

"Hey, you stinkin' kitty cat! Come and get me, if you dare!" she says as she lands and points her axe at it. It roars again and charges at her. She casually stands as she yawns and looks at her glove. When it is close to touching her, she raises the axe and points it at it again.

"Lightning Slash." She says, sounding rather bored, as she swings it lazily. Waves of sickle-shaped bolts appear from it and crash into lynxmon. It roars as she raises her hand into the air.

"Eternal Storm!" she shouts as lightning bolts merge together and crash onto lynxmon. Suddenly, she runs and slides under it. She places her right hand unto the ground as a pentagram appears.

"Electric Shockwave!" she shouts as electric waves rise and strike unto it. It roars as it fractal code appears and she takes out Naomi's d-tector.

"Time to put the cat back in the bag. Fractal code! Digitize!" she says as she scans and receives its data. It digi-egg flies away as she turns to face harpymon.

"Now it's your- _uh… no, not now…_" she says as she falls to her knees.

"What's wrong?" I ask as she pants.

"_I can't stay awake now… it's the girl's turn to take over. Bye, puffy… I'll miss you…_" she says as she closes her eyes and collapses.

"Wasn't that just a bit overly dramatic?" Kouji whispers as Zoe elbows him softly to shut him up. Suddenly, her eyes open and she sits up. She looks sleepy, as if she woke up.

"Huh? What's going on? Where did lynxmon go?" she asked us nicely. It seems Naomi has returned.

"You mean you don't remember?" Zoe asks as Naomi gets up.

"Remember? Remember wha-" she begins when she notices the axe in her hand. She jumps as she sees it tower over her.

"What the hell is this?! Wait a minute, did I…" she looks at herself and her jaw drops as she sees her form.

"What?! I'm a little kid! I thought you guys said this was my beast spirit!" she yells as she turns to see herself fully.

"We don't know what happened but right now, you need to find a way to finish her off." J.P says as he points at harpymon, who is finally free from the rain of thunderbolts.

"Right!" she says as she faces it, axe pointed at it. We wait for an attack… when nothing happens.

"Well, attack already!" Kouji says. She puts the most pathetic face we have ever seen as she pitifully laughs and smiles.

"I… don't know how." She says as she begins to run away from an attack that harpymon launches.

"What do you mean, you don't know?! Think of something!" I yell as she hides from another attack.

"I can't! I don't know anything! I'm alone here. She's not giving me the information like the last one." She yells as she reaches the barrier where we are.

"Then, ask her, you idiot!" impmon yells back as she stops running.

"Oh right." She says as she closes her eyes. After a few seconds, she opens her eyes and hesitantly raises her hand.

"Okay, she told me an attack. Hopefully, I can do it on my own." She says as her bracelet begins to glow. Then, a ball of electricity forms in front of her. She moves her hand away as she picks up her hands.

"Spark Bomb!" she says as she swings her axe and smacks it. It flies and… misses. It heads straight towards a wall.

"You missed! How could you-" impmon begins to shout when the spark bomb bounces off the wall and rebounds back and hits harpymon on its back. The bomb flies away as Naomi approaches harpymon when its data appears.

"You've harmed my friends enough! Fractal code! Digitize!" she says as she scans its data and the digi-egg flies away. The barrier that held us disappears and we walk over to where Naomi is.

"Are you guys alright?" she asks us when we reach her.

"Yeah. And you?" I ask. She nods when she notices something behind us and gets scared as she shoves us away.

"Watch out!" she shouts as we fall and narrowly dodge the spark ball that came back. We begin jumping around as it bounced all around us.

"What are you doing, Naomi?! Call it off now!" Kouji shouts as it flies over her head.

"I'd like to but I don't know how!" she shouts as she jumps and it flies under her.

"Hey, just give me the strength to digivolve and I can stop it!" impmon shouts as he turns to the side as it whizzes by. She nods and impmon closes his eyes. Data begins to flow around him as Naomi slightly gets dizzy.

"Impmon digivolve to…beezlemon!" he says as he finishes. He then walks over to Naomi as she regains her balance.

"Now wha-" she begins when he punches her in her gut and she is lifted slightly off the ground. She gasps in pain as data flows around her and she becomes herself again. As that happens, the spark ball disappears.

"What did you do that for?!" I say as I run over to check on her. She slightly coughs and she tries to breathe.

"If she was back to normal, then that death ball would be gone." He replies as he acts like it was nothing as he turns back into impmon.

_A few minutes later…_

We reach the top as we adjust our eyes to the light. Cherrymon is nowhere to be seen as gatomon, impmon, and Naomi walk a little away from us.

"Alright, what's going on? Why does she have two human spirits and how come one of them said that she wasn't warriormon?" Kouji asks angrily as they turn.

"Hey, we don't have to answer-"

"That's because she wasn't." gatomon replies. We stare at her as impmon and Naomi stare at her in shock.

"Sakura, you're not gonna-" impmon begins when gatomon nods.

"Yes, it seems they are now too involved to not be told anything." She replies.

"But we were told to stay away from them! What if they do something that could jeopardize us?" he yells.

"They won't." Naomi replies as he turns to her in shock. She looks at us hesitantly before she returns her gaze to him.

"I've been with them long enough to know that they won't be a threat. I believe we should trust them with whatever information you guys know." She says as we get shocked.

'_Wait, she doesn't know either?'_ I think as impmon and Naomi have a staring contest. He glares at her angrily but her face remains serious. He looks between her and gatomon then sighs.

"It seems I've been outvoted. I guess it's time." He says as he crosses his arms.

"Yes, it's time. It's time that you all know." Gatomon says as she looks over at Naomi.

"Follow me. We'll talk privately." She says as she walks into the woods, followed by Naomi and impmon. Then, we follow as the sun rises slowly into the sky.

Alright, that's all! Unfortunately, the next chapter is short. Bye!


	7. Chapter 6: The Digital World's Origin

Hiya people! Sorry this took so long. i thought this was going to be short until i thought about what i was going to write. Anyway, this is kinda serious with some comic relief so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Digital World's Origin

_Naomi's POV_

We traveled further and further into the woods as Sakura tried to find a secluded area. At that time, I was getting frickin' nervous. I mean, this was some serious news that we were going to receive and I have no idea about it. I know it has to do with the stones that I've gotten and with the legendary warriors, but what does it have to do with me? Okay, it might be the fact that I can transform into this digimon called warriormon but what's so important about her? Well, as I pondered this, I never noticed that Sakura had stopped. I kept walking on when I felt something at my leg. I tripped on a log and fell face first into the ground.

"Ow…" I say as I lift up my face. My forehead's red where it got hurt the most but my face gets redder when I see everyone staring at me. It doesn't help even more with Tobe laughing hysterically in the background. I get up and sit down on the log as everyone sits down on the others. Takuya tries to sit next to me but then, Tobe comes and sits there instead. I see him sit down next to him, but before he does, I notice a flicker of emotion on his face. Angry over me? Nah, there's no way he'd be angry over that. It's probably because of the seat.

"Tobe, get over here. You're helping me with this." Sakura says. He opens his mouth to protest but instead, he gets up and stands next to her, grumbling to himself.

"_Are you alright?_" Takuya asks me. I nod as we turn our attention to Sakura. She sits in the middle of the circle where everyone could see her. She closes her eyes, probably trying to find a way to begin.

"First things first." she says as she slowly opens her eyes. We all lean in to hear her better. This was it. This was the moment we've been waiting for. She takes a deep breath and says…

"Weren't there two more of you? A neemon and bokomon?" We all anime fall as she stares confusingly at our reaction and Tobe laughs his ass off again. Suddenly, I look around and notice that they were gone… with Luke as well.

"Where's Luke?!" I ask, getting up in fear of losing him. The others begin to as well when we suddenly hear screaming. Familiar screaming. As we look towards the pathway we came from, bokomon and neemon come crashing through the bushes. Behind them are the same cloud that was from the room below and an odd looking moss-colored cloud next to it. But what caught my attention first was that on that regular looking cloud was Luke, happily smiling.

"Please call this cloud off, Naomi! It won't stop chasing us!!" bokomon shouts.

"That's because it's trying to give Luke back to you." I say as I approach the cloud. I pick up Luke and it backs off from them. It keeps floating there as I start to feel uncomfortable.

"Umm… thank you?" I say. It floats there a few seconds before it, somehow, nods. I turn to leave when I was face-to- er, face with the other cloud.

"Uh… thank you, too…"

Suddenly, it makes a loud raspberry as I stand there, shocked. _Did it just fart?_ I think as I look at the others. They look at me in question as I turn slightly red.

"Just to let you guys know that wasn't me." I say in defense to their stares. I hear Kouji laugh as he smiles.

"You know, the first one to deny it is the one who did it." He says as I get redder.

"Aw, come on! Literally, it wasn't me. It was the cloud thingy." I whine.

"Yeah, right." Kouji says as I pout. Then, Sakura laughs.

"Not you, too." I say. She shakes her head as she stops laughing.

"No, I'm agreeing with you. It was the cloud. That cloud, if I remember clearly, is called Stinky. The other one that was holding Luke is called Puffy." Stinky then flies all around us, happily… uh, farting…

"Why's it called Stinky?" Zoe asks.

"It's because of its origin. It was created from a nasty smelling swamp. It also makes those sounds when it's happy. Plus, it reeks horribly." She says as it stops in front of Tobe.

"Aw, come on! It can't smell that bad." Tobe says as he leans in.

"No, don't-" Sakura says but it's too late. Tobe sticks its head in and takes a deep breath. His face turns green. Suddenly, he dashes off into the forest and we hear him losing his lunch. I get slightly sick as I hear him in the distance.

"Stinky smells so horrible that one sniff can make you queasy for two days." Sakura finishes as she makes a face at all the noise that Tobe is making. Stinky happily floats there as we stare at it when a breeze comes in. Stinky is blown away as he keeps making raspberries and Puffy slowly follows it. We're silent for a few seconds before Sakura clears her throat.

"Well, on to matters." She says. I walk back and sit down as we prepare ourselves for the news.

_Takuya's POV_

"A long time ago, the digital world was what it used to be. Back then, it never even existed. All the digimon were never digimon but what you humans call us, _mythical creatures_. We all use to live with you humans in your world in harmonious peace. But because we were different, your kind refused to live with us anymore. Thus, they began to destroy us. We tried to flee but there was no where to hide. So the elder creatures made a new world for us. We all went and we survived. We were happy that now we could be free of harm but now we needed leaders. You see, the elders had given their lives just to make the world so we had no leader. Luckily, ophanimon, seraphimon, and cherubimon were the next to rule since they were celestial angels… well, at least ophanimon and seraphimon anyway..."

"We all began to adapt and we soon became more advanced than you humans are right now. But with our grand knowledge, we soon realized that our world was disintegrating. We needed to save it but we didn't know how. Finally, we would need to change it into data. But in order for us to live, we needed to become data as well, or else we would vanish from this world. At that moment, there was trouble at the seraphimon and ophanimon's castle. You see, they were arguing over who should be in control if they should ever be gone. They finally chose two celestial beings, a male and female, to rule the world if they should die. But the choices weren't wisely chosen. One was jealous of the other and attempted to rule himself. The other chosen was busy trying to convert everyone into their new forms."

"Who were these chosen digimon?" Tommy asks.

"Well, you know who they are. The male chosen to perform seraphimon's duties was lucemon." We all grimace as I notice Naomi clutch Luke close to me. Even though she doesn't know him, I can tell that she knows that he's bad.

"Man, what were they thinking when they chose him?" J.P mutters.

"J.P!"

"What?" he says.

"Anyway, the other digimon to take ophanimon's duties was warriormon, their daughter." We all stares at her in shock. That was something that we didn't expect.

"Warriormon… is their daughter?" Kouichi asks. Sakura nods her head. We glance at Naomi momentarily before returning back to Sakura.

"Remember, before we became data, we were just like any human. Plus, she was the rightful heir so of course she would be chosen. Well, back to my story, warriormon used to be called Amelia and she wanted to make all of the other digimon into data before her. She truly cared of others than her own well being…_ she was truly a holy person_…" she whispers as old memories return. As she takes a few minutes to compose herself, she flashes a quick look at Naomi.

"Wait a minute. So you all had human names?" Kouji asks her.

"Yes. You already know since I'm Sakura and impmon is Tobe." She replies.

"What were ophanimon's and seraphimon's names, then?" Tommy asks as Sakura flinches.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you…"

"Come on, please!' we beg. She thinks for a few seconds before she responds.

"Their names… were Ophani and Seraphi…" We're silent a few seconds before we all laugh hysterically, falling off our seats.

"You gotta be kidding me! That was their names?!" Naomi shouts.

"Yes… Now, will you get a hold of yourselves!" she yells angrily. We immediately stop and sit back on our seats.

"As I was saying, she was more concerned for her people. So she had them converted first. After a few years, we had just about everyone finished except her. Unfortunately, the war between human and creature digimon began and you know the rest." She says.

"What happened to warriormon?" Zoe asks.

"She… believed it was her fault that lucemon turned evil. She wanted to make things right and joined the legendary warriors in the battle against him. She disappeared midway." Sakura says sadly. We're all quiet when bokomon speaks.

"Hold on. Why isn't this recorded in my book, then?" bokomon says as he lifts his book up. Sakura approaches and takes it.

"Ophanimon was filled with sadness when she disappeared so she didn't want anybody else to know. So she removed the knowledge before it was ever found out."

"How come she wants to find her now?" Kouji asks. Sakura doesn't speak for a few seconds as she randomly taps the book. I don't know what she's doing but I think Naomi does since her eyes slightly widen as she watches her.

"Recently, there has been many… waves of energy. They are somewhat similar to hers so it seems reasonable that she would investigate this. There hasn't been any other with this kind of energy than her before." She says as she stops tapping the book.

"Well, how does she expect us to find her if we don't have any information on her?" Kouichi asks.

"One, you have me and Tobe now since we are going to be a team now. And two…" She says as she gives the book back to bokomon. He frantically tries to catch it before he drops it, causing it to open up. Inside, it shows a picture of an angel releasing rays of light.

"If something happens to us, you can now use the book since I just added the missing information." She says as we all lean in to look at the picture. Suddenly, Tobe finally returns with a green face as he sits down on Tommy and J.P.'s log. They immediately get up and move when he makes a dry heave.

"Well, well, I thought you would be puking still." Sakura says as he looks at her, weakly trying to put a cool face.

"Hey, I'm tough and strong, not soft and weak as that idiot." He says as he refers to Naomi. I get annoyed as he says this but Naomi shows no reaction to this comment other than sighing and zoning off into another world. Well, at least until she got a confused look on her face.

"Hold on. How come when I spirit evolve, I keep saying warriormon? Plus, who are these digimon?" she asks.

"These digimon you transform into aren't her at all. In fact, they are actually her guardians." She says as Naomi's eyes widen. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the two stones.

"You see, ophanimon and seraphimon loved their daughter so much that they wanted to have her fully protected in every way. So, one day, they went to go find digimon to guard her. But they were about to make their decisions, she chose ten others. They were her friends. They were the legendary warriors."

"She knew them?! Then, why was I told to avoid them?" Naomi asks.

"Well, that I can't explain. Maybe later that may be answered. Anyway, her parents thought that they weren't ready so they had the others that they thought would have been perfect for the job. The so called warriormons in the stones." She said.

"So why are they in stones? Are they important?" Kouji asks.

"Well, supposedly they are connected to her. They may know where she is." Sakura says.

"Then, all we have to do is have Naomi talk to them, right?" Zoe says.

"No, because they can talk to me but not me to them. I don't know how I talk to them but they are the ones who always start it." Naomi says.

"How many are there exactly?" she asked again.

"There are ten stones each representing an element in the digital world." Tobe says before he covers his mouth again and runs off. We turn our heads away from his direction as we hear him once more. Naomi continues to look at the stones when Zoe walks over to her.

"Here. This will be a safe place to keep them in." she says as she hands her a small brown bag. She takes it delicately and places them inside. Then, she ties it to her waist.

"So then, what do we do now?" Tommy asks.

"Well, we have to go meet ophanimon. She may be able to give us more information about the stones." We all sigh, thinking of how long and tiresome it would be. Then, Naomi raises her head.

"Wait, then are we going with them?" she asks, a small smile beginning to form on her face. Sakura nods her head and Naomi leaps for joy.

"You should smile more." I say, not realizing that I just said that. Everyone stares at me as I realize what I just said. I see her turning slightly pink as everyone gives me suspicious looks, Zoe's the most suspicious the most. I feel myself turn red as Naomi sits down. She keeps her head down and doesn't look at me as I turn to face Sakura again. Everyone looks at each other as they realize something that I don't. Man, this is going to be one annoyingly long trip.

_Naomi's POV_

I look down in embarrassment from Takuya's statement. No one's ever said that to me… well, maybe some of my friends but from a guy, no way. I decide to take a small glance towards him, to see his reaction at what he said. Unfortunately, he had decided to do it at the same time as me. As our eyes lock with each other, we slightly flinch and look away. This keeps going on for a few times until we finally avoid looking at all.

"So, how long is it going to take for us to reach her castle?" Kouichi asks.

"If my calculations are correct… two weeks."

"What?!" We all yell.

"Unfortunately, since we led you away from the easier path from her castle, it will take longer since the closest route is the hardest one." She says as we all sigh in sorrow.

"Well, I have a question that I've been longing to ask. Why do you have a human baby with you?" Zoe asks as I flinch at that question. Oh no. my most dreaded question to come.

"That's a question that only Naomi can answer." Sakura says as they all face me. I grip Luke harder as I decided what to say.

"What, did she get pregnant early in her years?" Kouji says as I glare at him.

"Actually, there's a few things wrong with your question. One, I'm not a mother. Won't be ever in my life, actually. And two, Luke isn't a human baby. He's… a digimon baby."

I say.

"What?!" they yell in shock. Even Sakura has a stunned look on her face and Tobe came out of the bushes to stare in shock as well.

"How can he be a digimon baby? He looks too human." J.P says.

"You're right about that. But if you look here…" I say as I begin to unbutton Luke's clothing a little. They gasp as they see a tattoo mark of a pair of wings on his back.

"You see, when I first came to the digital world, I was given Luke with all the information about him. He is a rare child born in the digital world that grows off the emotions of only a human. I have to take care of him and if I should leave him in the hands of evil, he will be corrupted and destroy the digital world." I say as everyone takes this in. but Kouji, he looks like as if he doesn't believe me. But he doesn't say a thing so I just let it pass.

"So that's why you said that you couldn't leave." Tommy says.

"Right. So I'm stuck here until my duty is done… whatever it is anyway." I say. Everyone is quiet.

"Well, that's a matter for another day. For now, let's all rest. We didn't sleep at all last night so we could use it." Sakura says as she gets up. I suddenly feel tired as I realize this, too. We follow her as she leads us to a tiny clearing where the trees create a perfect shade. We sit at a couple of trees and begin to fall asleep. Tobe later joins us and sits at a tree far away in case he gets sick again. As I begin to fall asleep, I see the new group of people that I'm to travel with.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ I ask as I finally fall asleep.

* * *

Well, there you go! No, I did not just reveal the entire story to you. i wouldn't ruin it like that. There's more to it... wait! Did i just give a hint?! NO!! Well... read and review! Thank everyone who reads and/or reviews this!


	8. Chapter 7: Coveted Gale

Hiya! Sorry this took forever for me to submit. I'm always worried how it will make the audience feel so I try to make it as best as possible. So here you go! Oh, by the way, I would like to give credit to DigiLoveReader who submitted some of her ideas into the story. Even though they are altered a bit, I still give you credit since they are your ideas still. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Coveted Gale

Zoe's POV

I woke up to a beautiful sunrise as I yawned and stretched my back. I looked around to see that the boys were still sleeping, J.P and Takuya snoring their heads off.

'_Of course, they're still lazy as ever._' I think as I look for Naomi. I suddenly notice that she's gone, along with Sakura. I check to see if Luke was still here and I sigh in relief as I see Tobe holding him. That looked so adorable... well, for a few seconds before I heard Tobe snoring. Plus, that drool coming out of his mouth wasn't helping. I get up when I hear noises coming a distance from the camp. I walk for a few minutes before I find out what the noise is.

Naomi's POV

Well, it's been a few days since I joined with my new friends, and I have to say, it's been kind of unusual. I've been studying these guys for a few days and I'm starting to understand them. Kouji is the type who prefers to be by himself and only lets a small amount of people know the real him. He also seems to have this "I think I'm better than you" nature. But he also is very protective of Zoe, who I'm guessing is his girlfriend. He seems to have a nicer side to him but tries to hide it a lot. J.P, well, he's a teen who is lazy but cares for others. He always says something to get a laugh out of someone even if it sucks. Sometimes he says the wrong things at the wrong time but he's still an okay guy. Tommy… I find him adorable and lovable. He's the type of little brother I would love to have. He's very sweet and kind yet he still acts a little like a kid even though he is in his early teens. But I bet, when he grows up, he will be a respected man. Zoe is a very helpful when people are down. She really tries to make others feel better. Though her nature is kind of preppy, I still like her. She can almost understand me like my sister. Kouichi is a nice guy but he seems to keep to himself like me. He seems to have a very sophisticated nature and mind that interprets everything around him. He always cares about the others but he always seems sad. I wish I could help him… Now, with bokomon and neemon, those two are a funny pair. Bokomon is intelligent yet seems to have a _small _ego. Neemon is very dumb but that makes him lovable. With these two together, there can never be a time when a funny conflict erupts. Then, there's Takuya… I really don't know what to say about him. He's the leader, of course, but there's more to him than what meets the eye. He is very caring and protective over others. He brings faith to his team when everyone is down. Nothing seems to extinguish his flame and it's as if he's invincible… but he also has his downsides. He gets angry very easily with Kouji and seems to be a knuckle head. Even with all these qualities with everyone, they are still able to get along… like family…

What am I saying? I'm ranting for no reason when I have to concentrate on what I'm doing. This is my chance to train on that private thing with Sakura, whose angewomon at the moment. This thing is still hard for me since its flying. Even though I can use other cards, this is still too hard for me. Yet I still practice. I take out my d-tector and a card with a picture of wings on it.

"Digi-modify! Hyper Wings activate!" I say as I scan it. I close my eyes as white wings suddenly appear on my back and I begin to fly up. I continue to fly up slowly and I begin to gain confidence. _'I think I'm going to make it!'_

"What are you doing?" I open my eyes and see Zoe standing there. Then, I notice how high I am and get scared. Then, my wings disappear and I begin to fall.

"Aah!" I yell when Sakura comes and catches me. I sigh in relief as she lowers and puts me back on the ground. Sakura then reverts back into gatomon.

"Are you alright?" Zoe asks me as she approaches.

"Fine…"

"What's wrong? How come you fell?"

"Well, this card can give me wings and enable me to fly but I can't focus enough to make it last. I can last for a few seconds before it disappears and I fall or I fly randomly. I thought I had it this time but I lost it." I say sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's my fault you lost concentration." she says.

"Wha- oh no! That was my fault, really!" I say as I frantically wave my arms in front of me.

"ZOE! NAOMI! WHERE ARE YOU?!?" we hear the others yell.

"I guess they heard you shouting." Sakura says as I slightly blush.

"I guess it's time to go back." I say as we begin to return back to the camp. We remain silent until...

"Zoe?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like to fly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how do you feel when you're in the air, soaring like a bird? Or a butterfly, in your case." She hesitates before she answers.

"Well, I'm not sure… I've never really thought about it. I guess it's…exhilaration. A wonderful feeling that you feel inside of your gut that feels… oh, this is so hard to explain!" she says as she grabs her head in stress.

"It's okay. Maybe I'll figure it out one of these days." I say. Zoe relaxes but still seems upset that she couldn't explain it.

"Don't worry. There are many things in life that we wish to explain yet we cannot. Eventually, we will learn what we want in time." Sakura says, easing Zoe's stress. Soon, we meet up with the rest and continue on our way.

We were walking calm until we passed by this sign. It said GENTLE CHIMES TOWN, 5 MILES AHEAD. Suddenly, I hear someone gasp and I turn to see Sakura staring happily at it. Everyone, except Tobe, stares in confusion as Sakura began to spin around and jump happily.

"What's up with you?" J.P asks her. She stops spinning and faces all of us, a huge smile on her face.

"We're heading towards Gentle Chimes Town! I can't believe that I'm returning after so long!" she said happily, skipping along. We all sweat dropped at the sight as we continue to following her.

"What's so great about this town, anyway?" asks Kouji.

"Oh it's nothing important just the place where she was **born**, you dimwit. She hasn't been able to return to it in a long time." Tobe says in response for her. _'Ouch. I think Kouji got burned.'_

"So, what's the town like?" Kouichi asks.

"Oh, it's a wonderful, peaceful town!" Sakura says as she begins to reminisce. We all slow down a bit to give her space for her moment.

"Also, I've heard that the _creams of the crop are_ born there." Tobe suddenly says with a creepy grin.

"What do you mean?" I ask suspiciously. _'I don't like the sound of this…'_ He turns to face us and whispers so Sakura wouldn't hear.

"_I've heard that the most beautiful digi-women live. Any digimon raised in that village will become more beautiful than any other that anyone's ever seen." _Tobe says with a bigger grin. I realize that's his perverted grin and get disgusted. '_That is so wrong…'_

"_Really?_ Anything else that you can tell us about them?" J.P asks with a similar smile. Then, Zoe smacks him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for, Zoe?" he whines.

"You're such a pervert." She replies.

"_What?_ You didn't expect a guy to become interested in women at this age?" he says.

"No, I did expect it. But I didn't expect that you to do it here… **and** with another species!"

"Hey, I only care if they look gorgeous. Now then, anything else?" He says, returning back to Tobe. We stare at him in disgust and continue to walk on.

"Okay, now I'm going to have to keep a fifty feet space between me and J.P." I say grabbing my arms.

"Me, too," Zoe says as we both shiver at his behavior. Meanwhile, J.P and Tobe had stopped walking to talk more about their… _interests_.

"Anyway, I've heard that not only beautiful, but they also have a big-"

"They have big **what**, Tobe?" Sakura says as they both shrink from the overwhelming amount of anger from her.

"Uh… that they have big, uh, big… houses! Yeah, they have big houses! It might be a simple town but they have homes that are fifteen feet tall. Well, let's keep walking, kid. We're falling behind." Tobe says as they both rush back to where the others are. Soon, we finally reach the town. It was kind of average looking town that looked like it was a safe haven. The buildings were decorated with vines and flowers and had a simple yet wondrous beauty. As I was enjoying the scenery, we were approached by a female digimon. She had purple and white armor that covered her entirely except her purple eyes. She had shoulder plates that were shaped like crescent moons. On her back were these purple sticks and two pink ribbons that curved all the way down to her feet. Her hands had white armor with two pieces sticking out on the sides and yellow armor that was wrapped around her wrists with purple sleeves leading up to her elbows. She wore a skirt armor that stopped an inch above her leg armor which was also shaped like crescent moons but with a face on it. In her hands, she held a weapon, a staff with that had half moon blades on each end. I got nervous as her grip on her blade got tenser.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked. Something moved behind her and I noticed another digimon. It was small, only reaching up to the knees of the other digimon. It was purple and white with pink ribbons tied in a crossed pattern on its body which was held by a silver medal that had a crescent moon with a face. It had more crescent moons on its belly, arms, and forehead. A single curl hanged in front of its face and had four ears with purple stripes. I think this was a rookie form of the bigger digimon.

"I ask you again. **Who are you and what are you doing here**?" she said more angrily. Suddenly, Sakura went in front of us, a big grin on her face.

"Oh, come on, Diana. You're not getting all uptight like Sukino, are you?" she asked jokingly. Then, the digimon's expression changed from anger to surprise.

"Sakura?" she asked.

"In the flesh."

"You're back! It's been so long. We've all missed you!" she said as she got Sakura and hugged her. We stood there, a bit confused by the situation... except J.P. He was gawking at the beautiful digimon before him. I was disgusted again as I slightly kicked him. He yelped in pain when he also felt Zoe elbow him.

"As have I… oh, please excuse me everyone. This is my old friend, Diana, or, as she prefers, dianamon." Sakura said as she faced us.

"Oh, yeah, that's _original_." Kouji says as Zoe elbows him. But Diana didn't seem fazed by it. Instead, she laughed.

"Yes, I know it's not good but I did develop the powers similar to that Roman goddess that you humans used to worship, known as Artemis or Diana. Oh, and behold my pupil, lunamon, who will soon become another dianamon in time." Dianamon said as she gestured to the rookie digimon. She bowed as she stared at us with gentle pink eyes.

"Welcome to Gentle Chimes Town." Lunamon says.

"I have many things that I must discuss with you Sakura. But first, would you like some accommodations and food?" Diana asked us as we all grinned.

"Bring on the food!"

"Alright, follow me then." Diana says as she walks off. We were about to follow until two shadows rapidly sped past us. Takuya and J.P had charged off into town, shouting as they passed.

"Last one there is a rotten digi-egg!" J.P yells as he begins to fall behind Takuya.

"Ha! You'll never beat me J.P!" Takuya says as he begins to have a strong lead. I grinned as I feel a familiar emotion well up inside me.

"You don't even know where the restaurant is!" Kouji shouts, annoyed by their stupid antics.

"No need! We can just follow our noses!" J.P says when he suddenly crashes into a pagumon and a gazimon. He runs after they begin to chase him.

"What a couple of idiots, right Na-" Zoe begins but she stops as I suddenly dash past her and chase right after Takuya.

"Naomi! What are you doing?!"

"Sorry, Zoe! But I just love a good race!" I say as I start to catch up with Takuya. By now, we have already lost the others and I reach right next to Takuya.

"Hey, you're pretty fast." Takuya says.

"Ha! This is nothing. Back at my school, I'm the fastest girl there." I say as we jump a few crates.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm the soccer captain at my school." He replies.

"So?"

"Only the best and fastest can have that title." He gloats as he holds his head up high. I laugh as I dash past him and he gawks.

"Ha! If you're their captain yet this slow, then you must lead a team of snails." I say as I charge forward as he gets angry. Then, he gets an evil grin on his face.

"I'll show you." He says as he begins to catch up. Thus began the race of two idiots running in random directions, challenging each other's speed and skill. Finally, we reached the restaurant to find that everyone else was there eating, along with a beaten up J.P. Takuya and I lean against the restaurant, which is a ramen stand oddly enough, our hands on our knees and trying to catch our breath.

"I …beat you… here first." Takuya said tiredly.

"Nuh… uh… I did." I say tiredly.

"No, I did!"

"No, I did!" Suddenly, Kouji gets up and faces us.

"Look. It doesn't matter who won cause you both lost and are both rotten eggs." He says as we grumble.

"Oh my god. Naomi, look at your hair." Zoe says as she points at my head. Confused, I raise my hand and touch my head. I could feel strands curling and twisting in random directions. I nearly get my hand caught as I travel down to my ponytail which feels like it's in a worse condition. I could hear stifled laughs coming from everyone.

"Oh… I forgot that this happens when I run." I say not fazed by it. Meanwhile, Zoe doesn't seem pleased.

"Naomi, that isn't lady-like to let things like that slip." she says. I become slightly dazed as I suddenly recalled someone… precious….

"Naomi… Naomi… Naomi!"

"What!" I say as Zoe looks at me confusingly.

"Never mind. Don't you have a brush?"

"Uh…"

"What?! Didn't you come prepared when you came to the digital world?!"

"I wasn't thinking at the moment! I'll just go to the bathroom." I say as I leave to another room. When I enter, I just see a bucket and a hole. '_You have got to be kidding me. Where's the sink?'_ I think as I look around. I check the bucket to see if it has clean water but find something else… disgusting.

"Oh god." I say as look away and cover my mouth.

"Hey Naomi."

"Oh, Zoe. What's up?" I ask as I see her enter the bathroom.

"I got this for you." She says as she hands me a cap. It's a light brown color and it has a strange symbol on it.

"Thanks. Where did you get this?" I ask as I put it on my head.

"It's Takuya's hat." I nearly drop the hat as I turn slightly pink.

"What? B-but I don't remember him wearing this." I say as I try to relax. Zoe silently giggles as she smiles.

"Well, it used to be his but he gave it to Tommy so he can remember his _big digital brother_. He also gave his goggles to Tommy as well." She says as she heads for the door. I let out a quiet sigh as I tuck my hair under it so only a few strands hang out in front of my forehead and at the sides. We leave to find the boys already devouring the food. As Zoe sits next to Kouji, I move to where Tommy is to see that Takuya, Tobe, and J.P were having a food eating contest. I watch the competition as a golden bug hands me a bowl. I laugh as I see them start to choke a bit on the noodles.

"God! You guys are acting like rabid animals! Would it kill you to eat normally?!" Zoe shouts as the guys swallow the noodles they choked on. Suddenly, the gold bug digimon laughs.

"Nonsense, little lady. These boys are eating as they should as growing men. They will become big and strong in the future. You two little guys should follow their example." It says as it pats me and Tommy on the head. _'Wait. Did he just…'_

"Hey, who's that guy?" J.P asks as he looks over at me.

"J.P, it's me, Naomi." I say as I lift the hat a little to show my face. Everyone's quiet before J.P falls over laughing.

"Y-you look l-like a b-boy!" J.P says. I feel my cheeks get warm as he continues to laugh.

"S-so?!"

"You l-look more m-manly than Kouji!"

"J.P!" the others shouted at him as I just stared stunned. _'W-what?'_ I thought as Kouji turned angrily towards a now scared J.P.

"**ARE YOU CALLING ME A GIRL?**" he said in a deep threatening voice as J.P cowers and moves away.

"N-no Kouji. I was only saying that cause you both have long hair and that she has some guy features that you sorta lack and-"

"**J.P. Run. Now.**" He said as he clenched his fists. He nodded and fled outside just as the two digimon he crashed into earlier came by. They, along with Kouji, chased J.P as he screamed his head off. The others got up to watch as Zoe came over to me. She placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry. I bet J.P is just joking." She said. I smiled, though I felt sad inside. I couldn't help but remember stuff from his comment.

_Later…Takuya's POV_

We were waiting in this room with lunamon for a while now. Apparently, dianamon had some important news to inform us on. As we waited for her, I couldn't help but notice a weird sound. It sounded like static yet I couldn't tell where it was coming from. Then, dianamon appeared from behind a curtain. She stood before us with her arms crossed and a grimace on her face.

"I have called you here privately for a grave matter. Recently, there have been kidnappings of female digimon and they have been never seen again. I was deeply concerned so I, along with my old friends, Sukino and Liliana, or else known as sakuyamon and lilymon, attempted to stop this matter. Yet we've have no luck with our search. However, sakuyamon was coming close to a break through when… it happened." She said as she gazed sadly at the floor.

"What happened to Sukino?" Sakura asked, her claw clenched into a fist. We all scooted away from her a little as a dark aura grew around her. _'Whoa, remind me to never get on her bad side.'_ I thought as dianamon turned to the curtain where she came from.

"Lilymon, take her out." She said. We heard something walking and being dragged at the same time. We held our breath, while there was a small gasp from the girls, as a pink flower digimon came out holding _something_. It looked like a woman in armor yet she was all gray and she looked like static all over. Parts of her were barely there while others looked like they were melting away. When she lifted her head, half her face was completely black while the other was too hard to tell if it even was a face as it oozed. Zoe turned and hid her face into Kouji's chest as he held her. Lilymon then took her to the back as dianamon looked up.

"We never thought that this was possible but someone has been able to take parts of a digimon's data. It was the data used to make our beauty that's taken." She says as she looks to Sakura.

"If it's just beauty data, then wouldn't she be fine without it?" Tommy asked. She shook her head as she placed her hand on her heart.

"If only it were so. This data is connected to our data core. This is one of the necessary data that make us. So if it's taken away, the main core cannot hold itself together."

"It'll collapse like taking the base card out of a house of cards." J.P says as dianamon nods.

"What happens then? Well, to the digimon whose data is taken away?" Naomi asked as she looked towards the curtain.

"We received that answer when we found sakuyamon. When she had escaped from where she was held, she took another digimon, a rosemon, from the area as well. Unfortunately, rosemon had been trapped there longer than her. As soon as we tried to help her, she screamed as she exploded. All that remained was a shattered digi-egg before it vanished as well." She said as Naomi flinched at the thought.

"How come you haven't found them yet?" Kouji asked gruffly.

"There are many abandoned buildings that could suffice yet we can't conclude from where it could be. Each kidnapping has occurred all around the town so we can't pinpoint it. However, with your help now, we might be able to figure it out." She says happily.

"So what do we have to do?"

"We will all patrol sectors of the town, during the day and night. Since there are ten of us, we'll split into teams and create schedules." She said as we all listened carefully.

* * *

"I can't believe that we got the night shift." J.P groans.

"We couldn't force the girls to stay up for us. It wouldn't be fair." Kouichi says as Kouji and I nod. After that meeting with dianamon, we decided that Zoe, Naomi, Sakura, Tobe Tommy and lilymon should take the daytime shift. We were at a room we got from dianamon and had waited until dark for the others to return.

"Yeah, well, why couldn't I trade with Tommy or Tobe? Or take care of sakuyamon instead of lilymon?" he asks as we all groan at his complaining. Just as J.P was going to continue, the door opens. It shows Naomi, upset, as she quickly rushes to her room and slams the door. Zoe and Sakura walk in annoyed as well.

"What happened?" Kouichi asks when we see Tobe walk, or rather limp, in with Tommy. He's been beaten to a pulp as we can see him covered with bumps and bruises.

"Mr. it-was-only-joke here had to continue off J.P's insult earlier and upset Naomi." Sakura says as Tobe sits in a nearby chair.

"What? I only said that J.P had a point and that she was a bit too athletic and tomboyish than a regular girl should be. Anyway, she's overreacting right now." Tobe says when he flinches at Sakura's glare. He falls off the chair when she hisses threateningly at him.

"You boys should go now. Dianamon is waiting for you outside." Zoe says as she relaxes on the couch. We nod as we get up and head for the door. But, before I leave, I look at the room Naomi locked herself up in. _'I hope she feels better later.'_

Naomi's POV

Why did they have to remind me of home? At first, I didn't think much of J.P's comment since I kind of knew this fact. However, when Tobe mentioned those other things, I felt horrible. As I sit down on my bed, I remember all those comments I got from those kids at my school. They used to pick on me so much and I couldn't do anything about it. I try to force the thoughts away when I hear a thump. I look to see that I had hit my pack with my arm and crashed across the room. I went over to get it when I noticed a shiny black thing. I pick it up, feeling its silkiness.

'_I forgot that I had this.'_ I think as I look at the mirror. Then, an idea pops in my head as I look at the object and my reflection. I smile as I head over to the door and lock it.

Takuya's POV

God, this so _boring_! I ended up with the center of town where there's yet to be an attack and nothing's happening. I had spirit evolved and started juggling fire balls in my hands (which, I have to say, is really hard when I keep thinking I'm going to get burned) as I observe the area. As I sit at the rooftop corner, all I see here is just an empty street, a fountain, a digi-girl… wait, what?! I do a double-take as I see someone sitting at the fountain's edge. I can tell it's a girl since she's wearing a dress that's really hugging her curves. I feel like everything's in slow motion as I watch her in the moonlight. Her dress reaches to her knees as it glitters in the moonlight. A night breeze blows, causing it and her hair to sway. Her hair is down and reaches to her waist as it partially covers her face. I try to get a better look but suddenly, she gets up. I thought she had seen me when she begins to spin and dance. As I stare at her more, a silver flash comes from her. When I look again, I see someone else dancing in her place or on her or is her. It looks like an illusion over her as I see another woman doing everything this digi-girl is doing. She has two small wings on her back and a longer dress that reaches the ground. I can see shiny white hair just as long cascade down her back. She has a sad expression as she spins. I see around her neck a small necklace with a heart-shaped crystal. Then, I feel a sharp pain in my chest and I place my hand on it to stop it.

'What's going on? Why do I feel so sad? And why do I want to go down there and dance with her?' I think as I try to control my emotions and the pain. I close my eyes and take deep breaths as I begin to relax.

"Who are you?" I look up shocked to see the digi-girl had stopped dancing. _'Crap! I've been caught!'_ I think as I try to come up with an excuse when…

"You a pretty little creature. Boss love you for _experiment_. Maybe me have you too." I look over to see a goblimon standing there. He looks like an average goblimon other than a scar over his eye. He looks at her menacingly as he approaches her. She tries to back away but stops when she realizes that there's a wall behind her. She gets scared as she looks back at goblimon.

"Aw, no be scared. I no hurt. You come." He says as he reaches for her.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" she screams. 'Time to butt in!' I think as I jump down from the roof and land in between them.

"Hey! She said no already. If I were you, I'd back away like a gentleman and respect her wishes." I say as the goblimon cowers away. I smile as I turn to the digi-girl.

"Are you alright?" I ask when I see that she has disappeared. I turn back to the goblimon when I see him make a run for it.

"Hey, get back here!" I shout as I chase him. I follow him for a bit when I come to an alley. I turn at the corner when two people grab and yank me back. I struggle to break free when they speak.

"_Easy, Takuya. It's just me and Kouji."_ Kouichi whispers as they let go of me.

"_Why did you stop me?_" I ask when they point at the corner. I look and see a grand red building. I had green dragons on each corner of the building that supported the roof. The doorway was huge and I could see the goblimon from earlier rush in, followed by two others.

"_We don't know this building much so there might be traps. Anyway, we got to get the others. I think this is the building where the other digimon are being held."_ Kouji says as we nod and leave.

* * *

Naomi's POV

"_I recall this building. This used to be the wind factory for our town when we used electricity. Eventually, we no longer needed it and it was shut down. It's strange why we never thought of this building of being the perfect place of hiding others since it's the biggest in town."_ I remember dianamon say to us earlier. She and lillymon had to stay behind since an attempt to get sakuyamon was made last night. Luckily, Zoe and Sakura stopped them. I can see two goblimon standing in front of the entrance. I slightly shudder as I see the creepy face of the goblimon with a scar over its eye. They patrol back and forth in front of the gate with giant metal key halves on their back. I'm sitting on a crate with lunamon who's holding a sleeping Luke in her arms as Takuya climbs and stands on the crate across from me.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We're going to charge them and open that door." Takuya says.

"That's it? Isn't that a bit reckless?" Kouichi asks. The rest of us nod while he grins happily.

"Yeah, but there's only two of them there so it should be easy." He says as he jumps off the crate. _'Yeah right.' _I think as I sigh.

"I don't like this plan. How about some of you guys go and try to break in if it's so easy?" Sakura says as they think about it.

"Alright then. J.P, Kouji, Tobe, and I will go attack them. Come on you guys." Takuya says as they all spirit evolve. They charge forward and began roaring like stupid idiots- I mean, warriors to battle. The goblimon just turn and suddenly smack the wall behind them. A loud alarm comes from the building and a giant metal door slams in front of the gate. Then, out of nowhere, a horde of them appear, glaring angrily at them.

"Uh oh. Aah!" the guys scream as they run away from the army. The rest of us just sweat drop at the sight.

"Well, while the guys have their fun, I need you guys to do a favor." Sakura says to Kouichi and Tommy.

* * *

"Okay so that was a minor flaw but now we know what they got. This time, let's-" Takuya says until...

"How about this: you guys wait here while I get their attention. Then, while they're busy with me, you go and enter through the gate." Kouji says as he crosses his arms.

"That's more reckless than Takuya's plan! You'll get hurt." Zoe worriedly says.

"I know but it's the only way." Kouji says as he gets ready.

"Wait, but what about the-" I begin to say when he charges off.

"_Why does he try to keep flirting with her when he's her boyfriend?_" I hear Takuya mutter as the goblimon see Kouji. The alarm goes off again and they all appear. Kouji runs as they follow.

"Come on!" Takuya says as J.P, Tobe, and him head for the door. Zoe approaches me as they reach the door.

"What were you going to say, Naomi?"

"I was going to ask how they were going to get in if there's a giant metal plate in front of it." I say as they notice the blocked door. The others try to break it down but it doesn't even have a scratch. Then, they begin to run again as the goblimon army finds them. We sigh as they get bombarded with attacks.

"There goes another plan. Anybody got a first aid kit?" Sakura says as we wait on the crates.

* * *

"_But you'll get hurt Kouji. I know but it's the only way._ Yeah right. You were just doing that to impress Zoe." Takuya says as he mocks Kouji.

"Hey, at least we found out something about the enemy!" Kouji shouts as they have a stand-off. After the guys came back, we had to wait at the alley again for the gates to open. Apparently, they have a locking mechanism that activates and stays like that for thirty minutes. As Takuya and Kouji are about to fight, J.P snaps his fingers.

"How about we appease their stomachs?" he says grinning. He flies over and leaves a bunch of chocolate in a pile a distance away from the gate. He comes back as he gets a rock.

"How about we trick them into going to the chocolates and start to eat them. Then, while they are distracted, we can sneak by them and get through unharmed." He says as he swells with pride of his plan.

"…why did you have that much chocolate? I thought you were trying to lose weight." Kouji asks as J.P gets annoyed.

"That's not important now." He says as he heads for the other side. He quickly throws the stone and hides as it hits one of the goblimon in the head. They turn and see the chocolate. They hesitate as they observe.

"_It's not going to work."_ Takuya and Kouji mutter when one of them begins to approach it. Their jaws drop as it stops at the basket. J.P gives the thumbs up as his plan works when…

"What that?" goblimon #1 with the scar asks. The other shrugs as it pokes it with its club.

"I don't know. I thinks it digi-turd." Goblimon #2 responds.

"Then it john?" #1 asks.

"Me think so." #2 says.

"Then me use it. Gotta go bad." #1 says as he steps over it. We get disgusted and look away while J.P gets angry. He jumps out of the alley and points at the goblimon.

"HEY! DON'T DO THAT! THAT'S REALLY GOOD CHOCOLATE!!!" he yells when suddenly realizes what he just did.

"Intruder! Intruder!" they shout as they sound the alarm and more of them appear.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" he screams as they chase him down.

* * *

"They really seem to like the chocolate now, J.P. They're using it like crayons." Takuya says as we watch the spectacle of the two goblimon.

"My chocolate…" J.P says as he mopes in a corner. I hold back a chuckle as Sakura approaches them.

"Well, now that you boys have had your _fun_, we can start with the ladies' plan." She says. They stare at her confusingly as lowemon and kumamon come back.

"Did you boys accomplish your mission?" she asks them.

"Yeah but unfortunately, there are no other entry ways into the building. However, we did find out the metal things on their backs are key parts necessary to open the gate." Kouichi replies.

"Huh? What mission?" Kouji asks as Zoe turns to him. He looks slightly stunned as he sees her with a bit of make-up on her face. He blushes and he looks away while J.P drools. I giggle as she smiles.

"Well, while you boys played your _games_, Sakura, Naomi and I made a plan." Zoe says as she tucks her d-tector away in her pocket.

"We had Kouichi and Tommy _safely_ check the surrounding area and security system as you did your plans. Meanwhile, we devised a plan from all of the information we have gotten so far." I say, smiling at the blushing Kouji.

"They will only take digi-women so, even though this is risky, we will give them bait. The bait will lead them here and while they are distracted, we'll attack them, take the keys, and get inside." Sakura says as they look confused.

"Really? What's the bait?" Takuya asks as Zoe looks away, Sakura makes a slight frown, and I hesitate to answer.

"Zoe, who's not going to be spirit evolved." I say as they take in the info.

"Oh…WHAT?!" they shout as they realize this.

"No! I'm not putting her in danger like that! Especially if she isn't kazemon while doing so. Why can't she be kazemon anyway?" Kouji says as he puts his arm protectively around her.

"Well, whoever is after the stones will know what the legendary warriors look like. So it's probably reasonable that his lackeys know what they look like as well." Sakura says.

"No, I'm not going to let you do this!" he yells as he holds her closer. But, to his surprise, she pulls away and heads for the corner.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just stay here and wait. I have my d-tector so if anything goes wrong, I'll fight them." she says as she faces us. Kouji's still stunned when Tommy speaks.

"Can't we send anybody else? What about Sakura or Naomi?" Tommy asks when we heard someone laugh. We see Tobe trying to hold back laughter.

"You're joking, right?" he goes as he tries to hide it. I pout but quickly replace it with a smile.

"It's okay, Tommy. We only need one person to do this and Zoe can. Plus, she's already left." I say as everyone turns. Zoe has already approached the goblimon, who are gawking and drooling at her. _'Behold, it's the J.P clones.'_

"Wow, pretty girl." #1 says.

"Me likey." #2 says.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to come with me on a date." Zoe says in a slightly seductive voice and winking at them. They drool even more before #2 shoves #1.

"Me go with her. You stay here." He says as he walks toward her when #1 yanks him away.

"No. me go with her. You stay." #1 says when they begin to shove the other away.

"How about I take both you big strong digi-men with me?" she says when one of them bumps into her and knocks out her d-tector. They stop and watch it as we tense up.

"What that?" #1 says.

"It's nothing." Zoe says as she reaches for it but #1 grabs it. He looks at it suspiciously.

"Oh no! She's going to be caught." Lunamon exclaims. Kouji starts to charge in when I step in front of him.

"What are you doing?! She's going to be attacked." He shouts at me.

"I know but I don't think they've figured it out yet." I say as I look back. We see that they are sniffing it and pushing the buttons.

"She's safe for now but I don't think she can do this alone. I'll be right back." I say as I run off.

Takuya's POV

After Naomi had run off, we watched the strange spectacle of the goblimon checking what the d-tector was. It seems that they were losing interest in it as it did nothing.

"I guess Naomi doesn't need to do her plan now." J.P says when the d-tectors begin to beep.

"Huh? What it doing?" #2 says when, unfortunately, it speaks.

"I can't be seen yet my strength is unequal. Silent I can never remain, for my howl echoes into the night." the voice says again as the beeping stops. _'Great, what perfect timing.'_

"Who that?" #1 asks, starting to glare a little at Zoe.

"I don't know." She says but that only makes the goblimon get annoyed and approach her.

"Are you with dum-dums earlier?" #2 says as.

"Me think you in trouble." #1 says as he tightens his grip on his club.

"Dammit! They're going to hurt her!" Kouji says as he prepares to come in. Suddenly, a hand lands on Zoe's shoulder.

"There you are, Zoe. I been looking for you everywhere." a mature voice says. I look to see a... wow, she's so… wow... Next to Zoe was a woman in a black dress that reached her knees and had small heels. It was a tight spaghetti strap dress that glittered in the light. It hugged her curves and greatly showed off her hips and upper body. Her hair was down and carefully went around her face which showed it off. Her lips looked delicate and slightly pinkish while her eyes gave off a strange yet radiant look of purity. I couldn't help but feel that there was a strange glow coming from her as I watched her.

"I don't believe it…" Tobe says.

"What?" I ask, not removing my eyes off her.

"It's Naomi."

"What?! Really?" I say as I look at them. They nod their heads, except J.P who was now drooling like crazy, as I look back to her. _'Wow… I never thought she could look like that.'_

"Who you?" #2 questions while #1 just stares.

"My name is Naomi. I was looking for my friend here when I saw her with you. But I didn't think that you would find two hunks while I was gone." She said in a seductive and mature voice. The two goblimon immediately begin to drool like before now as they stare at them. During this, Naomi reaches over and takes back the d-tector.

"Wow… so pretty." #2 says.

"No. super cute." #1 says as he gets a creepy grin.

"Well, I was hoping for these boys to come with us but I guess they don't want to." Zoe says as she shrugs.

"Oh well. Maybe we should go-"

"No! We both go with you." They say as the girls smile and begin to walk towards us. The goblimon just follow in a love daze as they watch them. I feel someone nudge me in the side and I see J.P giving me a strange look.

"You might want to pick up your jaw before they come." he says as I feel my face get warm and immediately close my mouth. Just as I turn back to look at the girls, my gaze meets with Naomi as she looks to where we're hiding. I see her eyes widen and she quickly lowers her head to hide the blush forming on her face. She lifts her head again as they nearly reach the corner when…

**SMACK!!!**

Her jaw drops as Zoe turns to see that goblimon #1 had smacked her on her ass. Naomi lowers her head as she begins to shake.

"Firm." The goblimon says as he drools. Zoe gets worried as Naomi looks up and turns toward the goblimon.

"You know what else is firm?" she says as she puts her hand under his chin.

"What?" he asks as he gazes at her.

**BAM!!!**

Suddenly, he's punched in the face and launched straight into the gate. He falls down as Zoe, the other goblimon, and the rest of us turn to Naomi. Her shoulders are shaking as she looks up, her face in a crazy rage.

"That, you stinkin' mother fuckin' perverted bastard!!!" she shouts angrily. We stare before we the other goblimon shout.

"You one of them! Intruder! Intru-" he says when he's punched in the face as well. As he crashes next to his buddy, more of them come out.

"What you do- Aah!" one of them says as a club crashes into some of them.

"Naomi! What are you doing?!" Zoe says as she picks up another club and charges at them.

"They're all going to pay! They're all dead digi-pervs!" she shouts as she attacks them. We come around the corner as we watch them avoid the demon girl.

"Wow… never thought she had that in her." Kouichi says as she kicks one in the face.

"You've been training her too much Tobe. She's not only learned your fighting skills but your rage as well." J.P says when he sees that Tobe is cowering behind a crate.

"Are you kidding me?! Even I don't get that bad. That's her natural anger." He says as he flinches at some of the goblimons' screams. Suddenly, they all jump her at once. They're all in a pile when they are launched as a pillar of flames appears. Apparently, she wants to continue beating them up in her flame mode.

"You're joking, right?" Kouji asks.

"Well, it has been known that people who are shy tend to hold back many emotions they wish to express. When pushed to the limit, that person may be able to release the necessary emotion for that situation. In this case, when she felt the goblimon touch her, she became overwhelmed by her emotions and released the strongest one, anger." Sakura says as she analyses Naomi.

"So, if I had pushed too far with the guy jokes with her earlier…" J.P begins.

"You'd be a dead man." Zoe finishes for him just as the last of the goblimon are defeated. We approach Naomi as she tosses the club and it hits one of the goblimon waking up, only to knock him out again.

"Naomi, do you feel better now?" Zoe asks as she places her hand on shoulder. Zoe gets scared, though, when her shoulders tense up and she takes a deep breath.

"Fine, just fine. Just nobody mention anything about me right now. So, any of you guys mind opening the gate?" She says as she points toward the key pieces.

"S-sure." Kouji and Kouichi say as they grab it and stick it into the gate. It turns, makes a loud click, and opens.

"Well… you guys go on ahead. We'll stay out here in case anybody tries to get in." Tobe says as he slightly hides behind Sakura.

"I'll stay, too, and take care of Luke." Lunamon says as she sits on a crate.

"…okay, let's go." Naomi says as she walks ahead. The rest of us follow her into the building. During this, Zoe spirit evolves and follows. After a few minutes of walking in a big hallway, Tommy approaches her.

"Why did you react like that?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Going all ballistic with the goblimon." Kouji says as she remembers.

"Oh, well, he did something he shouldn't have done." She replies.

"Yeah, but why that badly? It's not like they were killing somebody." J.P says.

"J.P, that's very offensive to do to a girl. She had the right." Zoe replies when Naomi suddenly stops. We stop and watch as she places her hands on her arms.

"Not exactly Zoe. I did give them what they deserved but I was also taking out… another pain." She says.

"What pain?" I ask her.

"It's no-" she begins when we hear a screeching sound.

"What was that?" Zoe asks.

"Over here!" Naomi says as she turns around a corner. We follow and find a doorway.

"It came from here." She says.

"Well, should we enter?" J.P asks timidly.

"What if it's a trap?" Kouji asks.

"…there's only one way to find out." I say as I push the door open.

Naomi's POV  
I couldn't see anything in the room. It was a smaller hallway that led to a bigger room that the light couldn't reach. As we entered inside, I could feel my something-bad-is-going-to-happen senses tingling. Once we were all inside, the door immediately closed behind us.

"The door!" Kouichi shouts as we panic. I back up into something cold like bars behind me.

"Takuya, Naomi. Create a fire so we can see." Kouji orders. We comply and create two small fire balls. Tommy was clutching onto J.P while Kouji held a frightened Zoe. Takuya approached me and we fused the fire balls while Kouichi went to the door.

"There's no way out. There isn't a doorknob on this." he says as he looks at the door. As I try to relax, I feel a sudden chill down my spine.

'_Watch out!'_ shouted a voice.

"What?" I think when I feel something grab my waist. I scream while the others turn to me. I feel more hands grab me and try to pull me through the bars as I struggle.

"Naomi!" Takuya shouts as he throws the flames at me. It hits my stomach and, though it doesn't hurt me, it makes the things let go of me. Takuya grabs my hand and yanks me towards him. He holds me as I hide my face in his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he whispers to me. I nod my head as I turn to where I was standing.

"What was that?" I ask as Tommy approaches the cage. Suddenly, he jumps back as black hands reach out and try to grab him.

"What are those?!" J.P shouts when I realize what they are.

"Those are the missing digimon." I say as the others realize this. Takuya makes the flame brighter as we see similar creatures like sakuyamon trapped inside. They backed away into the shadows as the light scares them.

"Why did they grab me?" I ask when I hear dark chuckling.

"They wanted your data." A woman's voice says. We look around for her when the lights suddenly turn on and blind us. As we got our vision, we saw lots of cages with trapped digimon, both with or without data missing. The room has vents all around the room with a control switch in the center of the room and right next to it is a witch digimon. Her black boots hover above the floor a bit as she sits on a broom. She's wearing a long red dress with matching red witch hat. The dress shows no opening on her body as it serves as sleeves and gloves with a single black line traveling in a spiral up her dress to a skull button that holds a black cape. At the hat's tip, it had a skull with a pink stone in its mouth and sitting on it was a spirit of a black cat. As I stared at her face, I expected to see a green warty face. Instead, I see peach colored skin gleaming in the light with honey yellow hair that is thick, long, and beautiful. She has a gentle smile and bright olive green eyes. _'Wow, she's completely different than what I expected. She's looks way too innocent to be evil.'_

"Who are you and what have you been doing to these digimon?!" Takuya shouted at her. She just smiled and laughed evilly at the ceiling. _'Okay, she just lost that innocent charisma now.'_

"My name is witchmon and I've only been taking what I rightfully deserve." She says casually.

"What you deserve? You've been taking data from these digimon!" Kouji angrily shouts. She just laughs again.

"Temper, temper. You'll ruin your face with wrinkles if you get angry." She says as she waggles her finger at him.

"Why have you been taking these digimon's data?" Tommy asks.

"Well, if you must know, I am taking their beauty for myself."

"What?!"

"This town has been known for where the best looking digimon are located. They have also been known for their strength as well. Unfortunately, I lacked both these things. I was tormented all my life as I watched these miserable creatures become better than me. I wanted what they carelessly wasted in this pathetic town. Then one day my wish is granted. I was confronted by two strangers who wanted digi-slaves. They needed soldiers for something and all I had to do was change their data a bit. In exchange, I could keep any leftover data I found in the digimon." She said as she smiled darkly.

"So I spent my days in here taking many digimon for my experiments. I figured that I had to mess with the core of the data to get what I want. I had to remove one of the data they had and replace it with another that would make it into a mindless beast. So, I took their beauty and replaced it with that. I absorbed the data and it made me more and more beautiful each day. Eventually, I figured out how to take their strength as well. Soon, I had all the beauty I wanted and more and all I had to do was mess with a digimon's data core. I have been truly blessed to have this fortune fall upon me." She said as she caressed her face. _'Creepy.'_

"A blessing?! How could you be this selfish?" Zoe shouted at her.

"What you're doing is causing them to be destroyed and not be reborn. You're causing pain and torture to all!" I shouted as well. Her eyes flashed as she looked me and Zoe carefully.

"I must admit, I have had incidents where I couldn't… perform the experiment successfully. However, it didn't matter. There were many more to replace them and I had always gotten what I wanted in the end. So it was a win-win situation." She said as she glared at us.

"Well, we're not letting you get away with that. We're going to beat you and take back all the data and digimon you have here." Takuya said as we got into battle positions. She kept glaring as she reached over and flipped a switch.

"Too bad. I'm not letting you do that, especially if my beauty is threatened in the process." She said as some of the cages opened and seven altered digimon come out.

"I will always be the most beautiful digimon in the world with these creatures by my side. However, it isn't good if I find more digimon who are more beautiful than me. That just sickens me to know there are others with something that I deserve. Therefore, I need to get rid of them, one way or another." She says as the creatures begin to approach us.

"Kill them, my pets! But, keep the female digi-brats in tact. I want their beauty for my own! Aha, ha, ha, ha!!!" she laughed as they lunged at us. We dodged them and they separated us. As each creature chooses its prey, I'm left with a bird/dog like creature. It screeches as it dives at me. I roll out of the way as it soars and flies back at me. I take out some fire talismans and throw them at it.

"Pyro Bombs!" I shout as they burst into flames. Yet, the creature dodges and it hits the ceiling. Parts of it fall and I see that it's about to land on J.P who's wrestling with an ogre/lion creature.

"J.P, watch out!" I shout as he notices the chunks of ceiling. He pushes the creature and moves out of the way as the chunks coming crashing down on the creature. It roars and doesn't get up once the dust clears.

"Thanks, Naomi." J.P says as he gives me the thumbs up. I smile as I continue to fight my original creature. After a few minutes, it seems like we're winning as my creature was the last one when a loud whistle is heard. The creature screeches and flies back towards witchmon as she continues to glare at us.

"It seems those creatures you created aren't as powerful as they seem." Kouji says smugly. She scoffs at us as she reaches into her pocket and takes out a small bottle filled with…data!

"You haven't seen anything yet." She says as she opens it a bit and some of the data enters the creatures. It roars as it becomes twice as big and soars over us.

"This bottle is all the strength leftover that I've gotten. With it, I can make anything more powerful." She says as she drinks some of it. Then, she raises her hand at us.

"Aquari Pressure!" she shouts as a huge stream of water shoots out. Some of us dodge it, but Kouichi and J.P get hit with it. They cry out as they hit the wall.

"Kouichi! J.P!" Kouji shouts as he rushes over to them. Suddenly, the bird creature stops him and attempts to slash at him. Just as it's about to hit him, wind forms underneath it.

"Hurricane Wind!" Zoe shouts as it spreads out its wings and makes it rise. It screeches as it crashes with the ceiling.

"So you can control the wind, too? Well, then, how about a one-on-one match?" witchmon says as she flips another switch. The vents open and gusts of wind flow into the room. She swirls her hands as it gets stronger.

"What?! Aah!" Zoe shouts as winds forms around her and forces her into the whirlwind. She spins as she tries to fight the current.

"Zoe!" we shout as we try to get in as well. Then, the bird creature comes back and forces us back.

"You stay out of this. I've made this fight our own." She says as she laughs and toys with Zoe more. She quickly moves to the side as a wind attack hits her hat. It flies off and gets caught in the whirlwind.

"I'm giving in that easily!" she says as she's able to stay in one spot.

"Impudent little brat! Aquari Pressure!" she says as launches an attack. Zoe dodges but witchmon adjusts her hands and changes the current, causing Zoe to crash into a wall. Zoe attempts to put up a fight as witchmon keeps changing the current.

"We got to help her!" Tommy cries. I grab him and jump out of the way as the creature's claw destroys the spot we were at.

"I know but we got to help ourselves first. Any ideas on how to stop the bird, guys?" I shout as J.P rams it with a proton slam.

"I got an idea! How about some of us trap it while the rest help Zoe?" Takuya says as he punches the bird in the face.

"Great idea, except for one thing… how are we supposed to pin that thing down?!" I say as it flies up again. It screeches and creates loud sound waves that ram us into the wall.

"Leave that to me! Just have it be right next to the wall." J.P says as he backs up. We nod as it comes back for a dive bomb at Kouji. He raised him arm at it yet didn't fire until it came within a few feet of him.

"Howling Laser!" he says as a white light shoots from his arm. The creature backs away, not noticing Kouichi and Tommy who waited to attack from behind.

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Blizzard Blaster!" the creature crashes to the ground and as it tried to get up, Takuya and I charged.

"Pyro Twister!" we said as kicked it to the wall.

"Out of the way! Execute! Slide Evolution! Metalkabuterimon!" said J.P from behind us.

'_Why does he sound different? Aah!'_ I thought when a giant metal robot came and rammed into the creature. It screeched as it clawed at the robot.

"I got it! Now go and help Zoe!" it said as it struggled to keep it trapped.

"Who the heck is that?!" I say as I'm dragged to the edge of the whirlwind.

"That's J.P. he switched into his beast spirit, metalkabuterimon." Tommy said happily.

"Wow, I didn't expect that to be a beast spirit…" I say as I sweat dropped.

"Will you two come and help?!" Kouji shouted as we rushed over.

"Okay, we'll attack at the same time at witchmon. Ready and… now! Pyro Punch!"

"Pyro Bombs!"

"Howling Laser!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Blizzard Blaster!" We smiled as the attacks were about to merge. Yet, to our dismay, our attacks didn't make it that far in. The fire attacks dissipated as soon as it got in. Meanwhile, Tommy's attack got blown into an empty cage, making the bars sharp and jagged with ice. However, the twin's attacks kept going and reached witchmon. She shrieked as the darkness attack hit her broom and knocked her off… at least, not before the light attack had scratched her cheek. As she got up, she touched the cut and she glared at us wildly.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PRECIOUS FACE?! ATTACK, YOU STUPID MONSTER!" she shrieked as she pointed at us. _'What? But her creature's-'_suddenly, I feel something grab my shoulders painfully. I scream as it lifts me into the air and crushes me in its grasp. Then, it tosses me into the whirlwind.

"Naomi!" everyone shouted as I was sent around the room. Witchmon smiled as she came up with a plan.

"It seems that there is no way for me to take your beauty. Therefore, you must be eliminated. Good bye." She says as she makes a slicing motion towards where I am. The air current stops and I stop in mid-air, directly where the ice spikes are. I scream as I plummet towards the spikes.

"Naomi, reach for my hand!" I look and see Zoe reaching for me. I stretch out my hand as she comes as close as possible. Just as she's about to grab my hand, witchmon changes the current, making it that only our fingertips touch.

"NO!!!" Zoe says as I continue to fall. _'No, I can't die like this!'_ I think when a bright pink light shines. Next thing I know, I'm holding my d-tector.

"Execute! Slide Evolution!" I say. I hear everyone shriek as I hear a howling sound around me. I wait for the spikes to cut me to ribbons when I realize that I'm not falling. I open my eyes to see the spikes a few inches from my face.

"What's going on? Why aren't I falling?" I ask when I feel someone's hand adjust me upward. I move and see kazemon next to me.

"That's cause you're flying. You spirit evolved into your wind mode." She says as she points next to me. I look and I see golden brown colored feathered wings. I become excited as I reach over and touch them.

"I'm flying… this is great!" I say as I spin around and twirl around. I laugh as I feel a funny sensation in my stomach.

"Uhh… I wouldn't move around like that if I were you." Zoe says she looks down.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Uh… look at yourself completely." She says as she points at me. I take a look and… my jaw drops as I blush deeply. I began to freak out as I tried to cover myself with my hands. I can't believe the clothing for this mode! It was all pink clothing, small, and tight. I was wearing a skirt that barely reached mid-thigh and long white socks that connected with flat pink shoes. I had fingerless pink and white gloves that reached to my elbows. My shirt, which made me freak out more cause it was more like a bikini top, was small and showed a lot of cleavage, which I must say is a lot on the account that my breasts were huger than my real self's ones! The shirt/bikini top tied at the back of my neck and didn't even cover my stomach. I could feel my hair, which reached my neck only.

"WHAT THE HELL?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!?" I shouted at Zoe as I tried to cover myself.

"Well, you seemed so excited over your wings that I didn't want to tell you." Zoe said as I freaked out more. Suddenly, I remembered the guys and I turned to them. Kouji wasn't looking at me, though he was blushing, along with Kouichi who was covering Tommy's eyes and paying attention to him. Takuya and J.P were gawking at me but when they noticed I was looking, Takuya looked away and his face was entirely red. J.P, however, was still staring at me. My embarrassment quickly turned into rage.

"J.P! You pervert, quit looking!" I shouted as I pointed at him when suddenly, a small explosion erupts from next to his head. Everyone turns and sees a small scythe jutting out from the wall. At the end of the handle was a chain that led up to my hand. I yanked it and it came and landed perfectly in my hand. I looked at it before smiling evilly.

"Lookie lookie, I've got hooky." I say as I give a creepy stare at J.P, who cowers. Suddenly, I hear an angry shout from behind me. Zoe and I dodge as water hits the wall. We look to see a very pissed off witchmon.

"How dare you insult me like this?!" she shouts at us.

"Insult you?"

"You dare to be more beautiful than me in my domain! You will pay for such disrespect! Attack you stupid creature!" she screams as she sends her pet bird at us. Zoe and I fly around it as it rams into the wall.

"Zoe, do you mind if we become battle partners? It's just not working out with us." I say as I point at the creature. She smiles and nods.

"Sure, I don't mind. My partner has gotten boring, too. Just let me change into something better. Execute! Slide Evolution!" She says as data flows around her. It disappears as she becomes her beast form.

"Zephyrmon!" she says as she comes next to me.

"… _nice_. Wish I had a cool beast spirit, except without such revealing clothes." I say as she giggles a bit.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Let's go!" she said as we charged at witchmon.

"Aquari Pressure!" she fired many water streams at us but we dodge them easily. We separate and circle around her as she gets mad. We stop in front of her and she gets startled.

"You can't catch us! You can't catch us! Nyah!" we say as we stick our tongues at her.

"You horrible tramps! Aquari Pressure!" she says as she fires another water stream. We stay there until the last second and move… just in time for the bird creature to come and try to dive bomb us. It screeches as it tumbles and lands into witchmon. They fall back into the machine as we face them again.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zoe says as pink blades shoot from her.

"Razor Feathers!" I say as I scrunch up into a ball as my wings surround me and shine like metal. I then spread out my body as feathers fly out. The attacks hit them and break the machine in the process. Static surrounds it when it explodes. The creature is sent into the cages and releases the others. Witchmon lands in front of our feet. As she gets up, she gasps as she sees us towering over her.

"You lose." We say as she becomes even more enraged.

"Why you- gyah!" she says when data orbs fly from her. We see some head towards the creatures while others crash through the walls.

"No! My data! My beautiful data!" she screams as her beauty withers away. She looks like a shriveled up old woman before her true data appears.

"Care to do the honors, Zoe?" I say as she steps forward.

"Fractal code! Digitize!" she says as witchmon's digi-egg appears and flies away. Suddenly, there's a flash of white light from the creatures. When we look towards them, we see that they all have returned back to normal. Even that bird creature we fought turned into a small brown bird with stick legs and a metal helmet. I think it's a kiwimon.

"We're normal again! And free as well! Thank you, great warriors!" they say as they rush past us and out the door.

"Well, now that that's over, how's it feel to have flown, Naomi?" Zoe asks me as I smile.

"The best feeling ever." I say as the guys come over to us.

"Hey gu-"

"Zoe, are you alright?" Kouji says as he interrupts me and rushes over to her. _'Yeah, that's so nice to do to someone.'_

"I'm fine, Kouji. Relax. I had Naomi with me to defeat witchmon." She says as she gestures to me.

"Aw, thank you, Zoe." I say when I feel something funny. Suddenly, data surrounds me and I fall on my butt as I turn back to normal.

"Huh? I'm back to normal? That's weird. I didn't even want to." I say as Takuya approaches me.

"It's okay. That happened to the rest of us, too. You'll get used to it." he says as he pats my head when we hear rumbling. Suddenly, we see parts of the building caving into itself. Everyone moves as a piece of the building falls at where we were standing.

"The building's collapsing?! How did that happen?" J.P says when we look to see a column broken apart with feathers on it. Everyone turns to me as I shrug my shoulders.

"Uh… it was an accident. Eh, heh, heh." I say when I yelp as Takuya picks me up and rushes to the door. The others follow when we jump back as another column collapses and blocks the door.

"Great, now how do we get out?" Kouji says when there's a loud cracking noise. We look up and the ceiling starts falling all together.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" we all scream when my d-tector flashes as everything turns white.

_'What's going on?'_ I think when I see two shadows. They look like they're hugging each other as the taller one spins the other one around. I can hear a woman and man laugh together as he rests his head on her head.

"_Never leave me again." _The man says.

"_What makes you think I will?" _she says as they lean in to kiss. Then, the scene disappears as I see roofs of buildings and the sky.

"Huh? What happened? Where are we?" I say before I look down. We're in front of the building outside… and we're falling.

"What the-!" we all say as we fall. Then, everything gets cold as we fall.

"Crystal Freeze!" Tommy shouts as he creates a large amount of snow. We all land in it.

"Is everyone okay?" Zoe says as she floats down. Everyone slowly gets up from the snow… well, everyone except me.

"COLD! COLD, COLD, COLD!" I say jumping out of the snow and trying to take out the snow that went into my clothes. I keep running around like an idiot until Tobe yanks me off the ground and shakes me until it falls out.

"Thank you…" I say, slightly shivering.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Well, we found out a digimon called witchmon was taking the digimon and we fought her and her creatures. We defeated her after I got another stone but the building started to cave in. we were about to be crushed but then there was a flash of light and next thing we knew, we were falling and fell into very cold snow." I say very quickly. Everyone just stares at me trying to understand what I just said. Then, I'm yanked by lunamon.

"Eh, what are you-"

"Please help! Something's wrong with Luke!" she says as my eyes widen. Everyone follows her to the crate as we see a shining orb.

"What is that?" Tommy asks.

"Well, that's, umm, Luke." She says as we just stare at the orb.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kouji says as I approach it. I reach out and touch it. Suddenly, it starts to morph into a person. Luke appears again and I catch him as he stops levitating.

"Is it me or is that kid bigger?" J.P says as they crowd around me and Luke. Not only did he get older, but his clothes changed, too. He was probably tall enough to reach my knees and he lost a bit of baby fat. He was wearing jean overalls with a white shirt and black and white tennis shoes. His hair was longer which was a little past his ears. He looked like a regular toddler other than the small pair of wings on his back. When he opened his eyes, they were a brighter blue than before. As he stared at me, he smiled and laughed.

"Aw, that's so cute." Zoe says as I sweat drop.

"Momma."

"_What?"_ we say as we look at Luke. He smiles and hugs me.

"Momma!" he says happily as he rubs his head against me.

"What?!" I shout as everyone else laughs at this.

"It's not funny!!!"

* * *

Takuya's POV

We were waiting at the edge of town with dianamon, lilymon, and a restored sakuyamon for lunamon to return. I was watching Sakura catching up with her old friends and seeing them laugh.

"Hey, who's your mama?" I turn to see J.P talking to Luke who was sitting on a crate.

"Momma!" he says as he points at Naomi. J.P and Tobe (who's impmon again) laugh as Naomi looks at them angrily.

"Will you guys stop that? It's getting annoying." She says as J.P stops but impmon is snickering.

"But it's so funny. First, you have to wear that dumb dress, then you get another stone but with everything you hate mixed with it, and finally, this kid thinks you're his _momma_! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" he laughs as she looks away pouting.

"Well, I won't be in this dress for long. When lunamon comes back, you'll never see me in this dress again." She says when lunamon appears running with her bag.

"Here you go." Lunamon says as Naomi snatches her bag and reaches inside.

"Lunamon, where are my clothes?" she says as lunamon looks confused. Tobe snickers as lunamon approaches Naomi.

"What are you talking about? It should in there- hey, it's the supplies I was supposed to send. How did these get in here?" she says as she takes out ropes and tools. Tobe snickers even more when he gets hit in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was-?"

"What did you do?" Sakura says annoyed. He shrinks in fear from her as the others turn to hear their conversation.

"I-I thought that it would be funny i-if I switched her clothes and that package." Tobe says as innocently as possible.

"So wait. If we have the package, then who has-?" suddenly, a weird ostrich/ninja looking digimon runs by us quickly and into the forest.

"It's with the peckmon delivery service. Guaranteed fast service or your money back." lunamon says anxiously. Naomi just stares in shock at the peckmon running away as Tobe begins to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha! Look at her face! Priceless! I told you I get you back for that gun joke from before." he says as he laughs more. Naomi looks down and starts walking. Tobe keeps laughing as he doesn't notice her stopping by him.

"Tobe…"

"What?"

**BAM!!!**

He's launched and crashes into a wall as Naomi's fist hangs in the air. I can feel an aura of anger around her as she continues walking. We all step away as she walks away into the forest.

"You went too far that time. And you did that at the wrong time as well. Bye you guys. I hope we meet again." Sakura says as we leave Sakura's friends. As for Tobe... well, when he's okay, he'll catch up.

"Umm, what are we going to do about Naomi?" Tommy asks nervously as we follow her.

"Just wait for it to end. It's regular for girls to get tantrums." Kouji says as Zoe gets annoyed. _'Oh, now he did it.'_

"Excuse me?!" she shouts as Kouji realizes what he said.

"Uh, that's not what I meant. It's just that girls tend to get upset over tiny things like this and…"

"How dare you say that?! Hmph!" Zoe says as she storms off to where Naomi is.

"But Zoe-"

"Too late, man. You just had a J.P moment." I say as I pat his shoulder.

"Yup. Just wait for them to relax…Hey! What do you mean a J.P moment?!" J.P shouts as we all sigh in annoyance. _'Perfect. Could things get any worse?'

* * *

_Well, there you go! Sorry for any problems you have with this. If you can't remember the gun joke that Tobe is talking about, it's in chapter 4. But now what will the next chapter be like after Takuya has spoken the forbidden phrase? You just gotta wait for the next Digimon Frontier 2!!! …okay, that was corny. Oh, and anyone thinks that I should have the characters in the story introduce and conclude each chapter, please tell me. I seen so many others do that that I want to. See you next time! : )


	9. Chapter 8: Things Aren't What They Seem

Hiya! Sorry this took so long again. I had to get some help with a few tiny things. Well, enjoy! Oh, and thanks for this goes to not only me but my helpers, DigiLoveReader and Miaharpy! Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 8: Things Aren't What They Seem

Takuya's POV

Man, who knew girls can make things really bad. In the last village we were in, Naomi discovered another stone that really embarrassed her. Not only that, but the others (and by others, I mean J.P and Tobe) had insulted her a bit. Now, she's pissed and avoiding us by walking ahead of us with Zoe, who also got mad since Kouji accidentally insulted her. Now we're all sad and scared because of them. As we walk behind them, I can see that they're having a conversation with Sakura, who went and joined them. It looked like they were calm but they never looked at us once. I'm suddenly torn from my thoughts as I feel Luke tug at my arm (yeah, when the girls left in anger, we were left with Luke to carry him and everyone voted for me since I was the leader. _Great_.) He points to someone next to me and I see J.P drooling at the girls. I bonk him on the head as he trips and falls. I keep walking as he rushes back to me.

"Hey, what was that for?" he whined as he rubbed his head.

"Don't stare at the girls. They're mad enough as it is." I say as I sneak a quick glance at them.

"I can't help it. Plus, I'm only looking at **one** girl." He says as I see him turn back to the girls. I feel something in me as I realize who it is.

"What?!"

"Kid, you've got a bad taste in women if you're going for Naomi." We turn and see Tobe and the others watching us.

"Come on, Takky. Think about it. Zoe is already taken and Sakura is another species. Plus, it couldn't work out anyway since I prefer dogs. Naomi's the only one who's up for grabs." He says as he stares at her.

"You do know that she's strange, right?" Tobe remarks.

"She's not strange! She's really sweet." Tommy shouts.

"No offense, Tommy, but she is in a way. She does stuff a normal girl usually doesn't do. She acts nice one second and then she's tough in the next. She's random!" Kouji says as he appears at my right.

"Well, yeah but Takky's interested in her and that means she can be likeable to others as well." J.P says as I feel my face get warm.

"Will you cut it out?! You know she doesn't like this. Plus, what if she's taken? She might have a boyfriend already." I say angrily.

"Come on. You know that isn't true… uh oh!" J.P says as he stops walking, fear in his eyes.

"What's up?" we all say as we turn to where he's looking. Fear instantly overwhelms me as I see the girls had stopped talking and were listening to us. They had blank stares as we froze in our place. I see Zoe's eye lock with Kouji's. She's calm before she becomes annoyed and turns her head up quickly. Kouji's jaw drops as she continues to walk.

'_Ouch. Rejection.'_ I think as I stifle a laugh. I look away when my eyes accidentally link with Naomi. She blinks as she turns slightly pink but doesn't look away. I can feel my face get slightly warm as we don't stop staring. I open my mouth to say something when she whips her head around and says something to Zoe.

'_She's mad at me, too?!'_ I think as I hear snickering next to me. Then, I see Sakura get on both their shoulders and glare at us. Then, she hisses at us which makes us back away from the girls, who are giggling at this. Sakura grins when her ear flicks toward a bush. Tobe tenses as he stares at it, too.

"What the-?!" Suddenly, the girls shriek as an axe comes out and nearly cuts their heads off. We rush over as the bushes move to reveal… a guy. He has medium length blond skater hair with a blue DC hat that was partially to the side, covering his green eyes. He wears dark baggy jeans with holes in them and a long, dark blue t-shirt that read iMagic with matching blue shoes.

"Yes! I threw it farther, Co-" He shouts when he notices the girls.

"Hey! You nearly-" Zoe begins when…

"Hey, there." Suddenly, the guy grabs Zoe's and Naomi's hands and bows. They begin to blush as he stares into their eyes.

"I didn't notice you there. Please forgive me for not knowing that two beautiful celestial angels were walking amongst such mortals as ourselves." He says in a charming voice as he kisses Zoe's hand and flashes a grin. Zoe begins to giggle and blush more as I hear Kouji growl in annoyance next to me. I get angry as well as he is about to do the same to Naomi when she pulls her hand away. _'Ha! She doesn't like you, prince charming'_ I think with spite.

"Uh huh, yeah sure we are." She says as she backs away…

"Eric! You better not have- oh!" …straight into another guy. Okay, these guys are twins. They look exactly the same and were both a head taller than the girls. The only difference is that this guy has blue eyes and a pair of small oval shades. His hair was shorter and silver. His jeans are lighter color and there are no tears. Meanwhile, his shirt is collared and is white like his hat and shoes. On his back, he carries a small brown pack. Naomi quickly turns and meets the guy's eyes. Immediately, they blush and move away from each other. Inside, I can feel a small hate starting to grow.

"I'm so sorry! I- oh, wait. You go first. What? Oh, uh…" they say at the same time. The new guy looks to the side and sees the ax in the tree. He turns quickly and glares at his twin.

"Eric!Did you nearly kill these girls?!" he demands as Eric straightens up and scratches the back of his head.

"Uh, come on, Colm. It was an accident. Plus, I don't see anybody's heads on the ground." He says as Colm rubs his forehead. Then, he remembers us and faces us with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Colm and the idiot who nearly killed you all-"

"I said I didn't!"

"-is my twin brother, Eric. I hope we didn't cause you any trouble." He says as the girls smile and tried to hide their blush.

"What?! How could you say that, brother? I would never harm these wonderful angels." Eric says as he winks at Zoe.

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm an angel…" Naomi says modestly as she places her hands at the side of her face, trying to control the blush crawling up her face.

"Although I may not agree with my brother with not nearly killing you, I am positive you are angels." Colm interrupts with a small tinge of pink on his cheeks. She blushes more and giggles. As I watch this happen before me, I feel something strange in me: anger and… something else.

'_So what if he makes her laugh? It's not a big deal... Right?' _I think when Naomi giggles at another comment Colm makes and I feel a pang go though my chest.

'_What the- where did that come from… Just an impulse I guess… or maybe…there's something about these guys that I don't trust… '_ I think as I look towards Kouji. He looks back with the same thought in mind. We both step forward as the twins extend a hand towards the girls.

_Naomi's POV_

Oh, wow… these guys are super cute and hot. It's like their our knights in shining armor to take us away to happy land…except for the fact that they nearly killed us… well one of them, anyway. At first, I thought the first guy was cute with that skater/punk look with such a velvety voice and tan, fit body. His hair was more golden than Zoe's hair and had sparkling blue eyes like a river (no idea where I got this... Must be in the "hot guy" mode) but when he acted all princely I lost interest. His nature and clothes don't match to create an effect on me. However, I do think this guy might be Zoe's type since she's almost drooling for this guy. When I backed up, I crashed into the guy's twin, who's better in my opinion. He looked like a cute genius with sweet, respectful nature. He was taller than me, was also tan and strong looking like his brother without overdoing it, a sweet smile that makes my heart skip a beat… wow, I think he's my type… I must be in heaven…

"What are your names?" I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Colm, the super hottie, extends his hand towards us. Just as I'm about to shake his hand, Kouji and Takuya step in front of us and glare at them.

"None of your business." They growl as he stares, slightly confused. Then, to even my own astonishment, we angrily push them away. We feel no pity as they hit their heads onto nearby trees.

'_Wow, I guess that's what my friends meant when they say to never get in the way of a girl and her man… wait, what did I just say?'_ I think as Zoe shakes Colm's hand.

"I'm Zoe and this is Naomi. And the guys behind us are Kouichi, Tommy, and J.P. The imp is Tobe and the cat is Sakura. The toddler over there is Luke and the two idiots we pushed are Kouji and Takuya" Zoe says happily as Colm smiles.

"It's a pleasure meeting you. Might I ask of why-"

"-you are traveling in a forest such as this?" Eric finishes for his brother.

"Oh, well…" I say, stunned at their synchrony.

"We were just traveling around and enjoying the sights when we accidentally had some of our stuff sent instead of supplies for another town." Kouichi says, jumping in to the rescue.

"What? You mean a pile of clothes?" Eric says.

"Yeah! A red shirt, blue jeans, blue jacket, and running shoes." I reply. Colm smiles and removes his pack.

"Is this what you mean?" he says as he opens it and reveals my clothes inside.

"My clothes!" I say happily as I take them.

"Well, then that must mean you have our stuff. We were at the town that's almost a mile away when we got this package. We were supposed to get new tools to fix the town when we got some girl's clothes. We were about to head back to the next village when we met you." Eric says.

"Wait. How did you know they were girl's clothes?" J.P asks.

"Yeah, Eric. Even I didn't know." Colm questions. Eric has scared look as he backs away.

"Uh, w-well, you s-see…" he begins when I gasp. I just remember what else was in the bag. It's true, that there were clothes in the bag, but there was one piece of clothing I buried deep inside...

"You pervert!" I shout as everyone gets confused.

"I thought that there might be a name in there when I accidentally found your… um…" Eric says as he moves his hands above his chest. Everyone's eyes widen as they realizes what he means and glares at him.

"ERIC!!!"

_Later… Zoe's POV_

"Finally! Back into comfortable clothing." Naomi says happily as she comes out of the bathroom. After the whole chase scene with Eric, Colm gave Naomi and me the special suite. It was so beautiful and lovely. It was two bedroom apartment yet it was _soo_ fancy. Our bedrooms had two soft silky beds and carpet floors. The living room was large enough to have two metalkabuterimon fit inside and was decorated with two fuchsia couches, a love seat, and a glass sliding window. There was a grand fireplace with small trinkets on the mantle while Sakura's curled up comfortably on a foot stool in front of it. From there, it leads to the balcony which shows a wonderful sunset with a rainbow shine coming from something in the distance.

"I can't believe we got this room for free." I say as she rests on the couch.

"Yeah… too bad the guys ended up at that other building." Naomi says as we remember the rooms the guys had gotten. They were kinda old, stinky, and not so renovated like ours.

"Well, you know they deserve it after how they treated us." I say as Naomi pouts at the comment.

"Don't you think we overdid it? I mean, it was a small comment and the guys are right about me…"

"Oh, Naomi. You know that isn't true. I mean, remember how they were when they saw you in the last town?"

"…that moment I was not proud of though. Plus, I really don't like attention."

"But, you **did** like it though, didn't you?"

"…"

"Oh, come on! It's every girl's dream to have either a cute or hot guy in love with them. I mean, you were blushing a whole lot when Colm was with us earlier." I say as her cheeks go red.

"I-I, uh, you s-see-"

"I thought so!"

"Well, you aren't any better with Eric! And, you even have Kouji!" she shouted, blushing even more. I begin to blush when I remember something and look sadly to the ground. Naomi becomes guilty at what she just said.

"I'm so sorry, Zoe."

"_We're not even a couple_…"

"What? Oh, don't feel bad Zoe! I was freaking out and-"

"No, not that. I mean, Kouji and I aren't really dating." I look down into my lap. Naomi comes and sits next to me. Sakura opens an eye to show she's listening as well.

"You see, I started that rumor with Kouji so I wouldn't be constantly flirted with by J.P or Takuya. Of course, I did it with the fact that I like him already and hoping that he liked me. I was so happy when he agreed that I believed he did. Yet, I haven't been treated the way a girlfriend should be. He limits me and he doesn't do romantic things. He holds me yes but not lovingly. He treats me like a child or a little sister. I can't stand a relationship like this." I say, almost crying. It's silent in the room when I feel the couch move. I look up to see Naomi get up and face the balcony. Even Sakura looks up to see what Naomi's going to do.

"…well, then there is only one thing to do." She says quietly. Then, she quickly turns and points a finger at my nose.

"We must go out and have fun!" I give her a blank stare as she gives me a childish smile. Sakura chuckles at this and continues to rest.

"What?" I manage to say as she grabs my hand and leads me out of the apartment.

"Well, if Kouji doesn't want a relationship, then there isn't any at all. He's missing out on something he agreed to. He'll regret ever doing that to you." She says overly happy.

"…But, Naomi, I can't just do that. I mean, sure he deserves it but will it really help me?" I say as she stops outside the building.

"I know that isn't a good solution but I don't know what else to say. I rarely have this kind of thing happen with my friends. But, one thing I do know is that you are sad and the best thing I can do is try and make you happy!" she says as she turns and faces me happily. I still stare as she places her hand at her hip and raises a finger.

"And the best thing I know girls like to do, no matter what their interests are, is to go shopping!" I stare as I see her smiling like an innocent child. Then, I let out a small giggle before I walk next to her.

"Alright, then." I say as she smiles more.

"Yay! Let's go!" she says running off. I sweat drop as she trips suddenly and rolls. She lands face first into the dirt at a street corner. I laugh as I rush over to her.

"Naomi? Are you alri- whoa." We see a section of town full of digimon repairing some buildings. There are some carrying lumber and cement as others fix roofs or walls. But, what caught my eye was Eric, who was shirtless and sweating as he yanks on a rope to lift a bucket of tools. As I stared at how he glistens in the light, I didn't notice that someone was behind us.

"Hey, Naomi. Hey, Zoe." We jumped as we turned and saw Colm (shirtless as well) behind us with some gabumon carrying a large piece of thick lumber.

"Think you guys can handle this without me?" Colm asks the gabumon as he lets go of the lumber. They nod their heads as they continue carrying the lumber to the others.

"So, might I ask why you are here?" he asks, smiling. I notice Naomi's blushing as she stares at Colm. I smile at her reaction.

"You see, we were just walking by and we happened to see the digimon working here. What caused the damage to the buildings?" I ask as he slightly grimaces.

"Well, have you noticed that rainbow glow coming from the distance?" he asks us and we nod.

"That rainbow shine that you see is coming from a place called Ice Canyon. Well, that place, as its name suggests, is entirely made of ice. Recently, there have been strange snow storms coming from there. A few days ago a big snow storm arrived from there and destroyed a part of our poor town. Eric and I have been helping our fellow digimon here in repairing it."

"Aw, that's so sweet. Can we help?" I ask as Colm (cutely) places his hand under his chin and thinks.

"Well, I guess so. We'll have someone watch over you, though. Hey, Eric!" Colm shouts. Eric turns his head and sees his brother. He talks to the digimon he's helping and then rushes over to us. It's like Baywatch as he runs over… so dreamy… maybe I **should** forget Kouji.

"What's up, Colm? Did you- _hello_, ladies." Eric says as he notices us. I feel my cheeks get warm as he flashes his signature grin.

"Eric, concentrate." Colm says annoyed as he snaps his fingers in front of Eric.

"Oh, fine. What's up?"

"These girls would like to help us and I was wondering-"

"-if you would like me to help you with something as Naomi goes with Colm?" I say, butting in.

"What?!" Colm and Naomi say as Eric catches my drift.

"Of course. Come with me. You can help me cement a wall." He says as he flips his hair. Beads of sweat fly off and give him a glittering glow. _'Soooo hot!!!'_

"But Eric, I-"

"Colm, you don't have to thank me for taking the harder job. You can go with Naomi and give the digimon the supplies they need. Bye!" Eric says as he grabs my hand and leads me away. I feel giddy inside as I turn and wave. As I walk into a nearby building, I give Naomi a quick wink. But, once I'm inside, it suddenly becomes overwhelmingly hot and then everything blacks out.

_Naomi's POV_

I swear, I can feel myself dying inside as I saw Zoe abandoning me. As I'm about to shout after her, I hear Colm sigh behind me.

"Oh well." He says as he picks up a box full of stuff and walks off in a different direction. He stops and turns to me.

"Well? Are you coming with me or should I do this by myself?" he asks me. I forget my rage and rush over to his side. He smiles as we continue walking. _'Maybe this isn't so bad.'_ After a while of meeting other digimon and delivering some stuff, we came to rest at a nice part of town and drank some ramune (who knew they had it here!)

"So, are you tired yet?" I turn to Colm as he takes another swig of his drink.

"What?! You're the one who's been carrying the stuff! I mean, look at yourself. You're sweating all over!" I say as he looks at himself. True, I had helped a little. Heck, I even carried the box for a while but I was nothing like the condition Colm was in. He literally was sweaty, from his chest and arms to his cute, gentle face… Gyah! Concentrate! He was probably more tired than me, especially since he fell down a small hill after I got too close to him. He wipes some sweat from his brow and smiles at me.

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"As if! Just wait a sec." I say as I rush into a nearby building. I come out after a minute with a small towel. I start to gently dry his face as he struggles. I giggle as he makes childish faces.

"Hey! Come on! Quit it!" he laughs. I slightly grin as I continue.

"Oh, be quiet! I'll finish up quickly." I say when he grabs my wrist and yanks my hand away from his face.

"Aha! Got…cha…" he says as he notices what he just did. When he pulled my hand away, he yanked too hard and ended up having our faces _very_ close. We both began to blush madly. As we stay like that for a few seconds, I realize that we're alone. No one to bug us, no one to ask for help, just… us. During that time, I failed to notice that Colm wrapped his arm around me and was getting closer and closer. Soon, logic left me as I began to get closer to him as well. I could feel his warm breath on my lips as I felt like we were the only two people in the world. I closed my eyes yet, inside my heart, something said it was wrong, that he wasn't the right guy. Just as I hesitate, I hear a noise and slightly open my eyes just in time to vaguely see a small clump of mud hit Colm. He quickly pulls away and shouts in pain.

"Ow! What the- who did that?!" he shouts angrily as he looks around. I quickly turned to the direction where the mud came from. Yet, I see nothing other than some bushes in the nearby forest and a building. I thought I saw someone in the bushes but I quickly forget about it. I tug on Colm's arm which makes him stop shouting at the forest.

"Come on. Let's go clean that up." I say as I drag him away to some nearby digimon.

Sakura's POV

Ah, what a relaxing day! I'm by myself on a nice comfy foot stool, near a roaring fireplace, and a deliciously made fish meal I got- something isn't right. I sniff the food to find a peculiar odor that surrounds my meal. As I take a closer look, I see small yellow dust covering my food. Someone tried to drug me! I smack the meal away and jump off the stool.

'_Who could be doing this?_' my mind immediately went to the digimon that witchmon had previously worked with. However, I quickly rejected the idea as I discovered flaws.

'_If it was them, they would have come themselves. And they would want to kill me, not drug me…'_ I paced the room as my mind swirled with these questions. Then, it came to me.

'_Unless they had something else in mind! Then, that means… they're behind this! That explains the smell from earlier. There's no way I could have forgotten such a smell! I've got to warn the others!'_ I thought as I quickly dashed to the door. Just as I was about to open it, someone else did.

"Huh? It's you. Why are you here…?! What are you- AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" I screamed as I was quickly shoved into a bag and thrown harshly into a wall.

Takuya's POV

I can't believe those guys, er, girls! We try to protect them, but they just pushed us, and the others think Colm and Eric are really great. Only Kouji and I seem to have any sense around here! We decided to follow the girls to keep them safe. When they split up, Kouji followed Eric and Zoe while I followed Colm and Naomi. I hated every moment of it as I saw her become overly trusting with him.

'_I really gotta teach her that not everyone is trustworthy.'_ I think as I hide behind a building and watch them rest on a crate. I watch as she says a few things that make him wipe his forehead. I get annoyed even more as she brings a cloth and tries to dry his face. Just as I'm about to interrupt this, something taps me from behind. I hold back a yelp as I turn and see Tobe… with a worried expression? That's a first.

"Hey, kid. Have you seen- what are you doing?" he asks annoyed as he looks past me.

"I'm doing something very important that concerns the protection of my friends." I say quickly, wanting him to leave. Tobe looks around me again and grins.

"Oh, sure you are. You're definitely not a peeping tom on two people who are gonna kiss."

"Yeah, well…What?!" I slightly shout as I whip around to see them about to kiss. However, because I yelped so loudly, Naomi hesitates. I hear Tobe chuckle next to me as I hear a squishing sound. I look towards him to see him pick up some mud.

"If you don't want them to kiss, then do this instead." He says as he chucks the mud ball.

"No!" I whisper/shout and I tackle him into a nearby bush. I hear some shouting from Colm while I wrestle Tobe, who was going to throw a rock now. We stop as everything becomes quiet. Then, we hear Naomi speak.

"Come on. Let's go clean that up." She says as she dragged him away. After they left, I released a big sigh. I turn angrily to Tobe who snickers at his small triumph.

"What the heck were you doing?" I say as he shrugs.

"Aw, come on kid. Take it as a favor from me to you." He says grinning sheepishly. I mumble a little before I realize something.

"That reminds me, why did you come here?" I ask as Tobe has a confused expression. Then, he sharply inhales as he remembers.

"That's right! I forgot the reason why I came. Have you seen Sakura? She's gone missing!"

"Uh, isn't she at the apartment where the girls were?"

"She was supposed to and I went there. But when I arrived, the room was messed up. There was food on the wall and broken glass and pottery on the ground. There were scratches and holes all over while the furniture was tossed all over the place. I think that she may have been ambushed." He says as I get serious. _'I knew that they couldn't be trusted!' _

"Go find the others. Tell them of what happened. I'll get Naomi." I say as I get up and run after her.

Tobe's POV

As I watched that kid run off, I chuckled to myself at my old memories. It's strange how all of these kids are alike to their spirits... so foolish yet brave at times… I quickly dismissed it, though, as I rushed to find those other kids. After they were told of the situation, I went to find the last kids I'd missed: Kouji and Zoe. Just as I arrived at the construction area where Zoe was last, I heard muffled voices. I crept slowly and looked into a window. Inside I could see Eric kneeling as he was talking to… nothing?! However, I felt a presence there as he spoke.

'_What's this kid up to?'_ I think before I feel someone grab me from behind and yank me away.

Naomi's POV

As Colm went to remove the mud off of him, I was laying on a bench, wondering what was about to happen earlier. I tried to figure out what had stopped me before, hoping for some reason that the clouds would provide the answer.

'_Let's see the evidence… I like him. He likes me. I like reading. He likes reading. We're both nice. We're compatible. We were going to kiss… but what's stopping me? Gyah! What could it mean?!'_ I think angrily as I pinch the bridge of my nose to calm my mind…

"NAOMI!!!"

"Gyah!" I shout as I roll and fall off the bench. I look up grumpily at Takuya who runs towards me.

"Why did you have to-?" I begin when he lifts and hugs me. _'Eh?'_ I think as he lets go and holds my shoulders with his hands. I realize that something's wrong as he stares at me with a serious look.

"Bad news, Naomi. Sakura's missing!" he says as I feel cold inside.

"What?! Did you check our apartment?"

"Tobe did but he found it destroyed."

"We need to go look for her. We got to find out who took her!" I say as I shake his hands off. I try to run but he grabs my wrist.

"I know who it is, Naomi. And, boy, are you going to regret not trusting me and Kouji." He says grinning. I stare at him as I question his smile.

"Huh? Who is… wait, you mean Colm and Eric?" I ask as he nods.

"See? You've realized it, too! They-"

"Yeah right, Takuya! You're only saying this cause you don't like them." I say annoyed while crossing my arms.

"What? No, it's really them. Kouji and I were spying on them-"

"Wait, you were spying?! Th-then…!" I begin to blush as I realize what that noise was earlier.

"Yeah, and we were making sure you guys wouldn't get hurt and-"

"Hurt?! What? Don't you think we can take care of ourselves?!"

"Wha- yes, we know you can but-"

"Then, why did you have to spy on us?!" I shout angrily. He steps back a little as I step forward and poke him in the chest.

"Look, a team is only as strong as their leader. That means that we know how to take of ourselves. If you don't have faith in Zoe and me, then you're a horrible leader!" I shout as Takuya's stunned. Then, he glares at me and takes a step forward.

"I'm not a horrible leader! Everyone trusts me and they can count on me to help them. I haven't failed them yet nor will I ever!" He shouts back at me as I step back in fear.

"The only reason I'm spying was because I don't trust Colm. I could have left you alone but you haven't been as careful as you should be. That's why I can't trust you since you're being a horrible teammate!" he shouts as I trip and fall back onto the bench. I'm in shock now as he takes heavy breaths from shouting. Then, he realizes what he says and looks at me with a gentler face.

"Look, Naomi, I-"

"What's going on here?" we both turn to see a worried Colm. I throw a quick glare at Takuya before getting up and rushing to Colm's side. I start to pull him away from Takuya.

"Nothing's wrong. Come on. We got to-"

"Wow, aren't you a horrible liar?" I turn to see Eric leaning against a building, hands in his pockets. He pushes off and walks toward us, head facing the ground.

"Hey, Eric. Where's Zoe?" Colm asks. Eric gives no reaction to him.

"Right here." We turn to see Zoe walking to us as well, head down. However, she's kazemon right now.

"Zoe, why are you spirit evolved?" I ask. I hear Zoe scoff and see a small smirk form on her face. I feel a shiver go down my back as I feel something wrong.

"Oh, in order to help Eric, I was required to spirit evolve." She says innocently.

"As was required my help as well." I turn again to see Sakura approaching us. However, I know something is definitely wrong.

"What's going on?" I say, worry lacing my voice. Yet, Sakura and Kazemon just laugh.

"Nothing's wrong. What makes you say that?" they say. _'Yeah, the creepy talking at the same time and walking toward us without looking isn't wrong…'_

"Actually, girls. There is _one_ thing we need their help with, remember?" Eric says stopping next to Colm. I back away as my creep senses go on high. I turn to go to Takuya but stop when I feel Sakura's paw on my shoulder. She leans in and whisper creepily into my ear.

"_We want your spirits."_ I gasp and turn to see her bringing down her other claw as Kazemon was going to attack Takuya when…

"Howling Laser!"

"Badda Boom!" Suddenly, an explosion erupts as Sakura jumps away from a flame attack while Zoe flies away to Sakura. However, because I was near the explosion, I blasted into a nearby wall where Colm was. When the dust clears, I see the rest of the gang, spirit evolved.

"Why, hello. It's so nice of you to join us." Eric says as Kouji growls.

"Cut the crap, Eric! Or, should I say, wizardmon…" Kouji says as Eric scowls at him.

"…and sorcerymon." Tobe says as I look up to Colm. He gives me a quick glance before looking away, guilt all over his face. Suddenly, a sun staff appears in Eric's hands and he waves it over his head. A sudden flash comes from it and where Eric stood is now a wizardmon. However, instead of having green eyes, his eyes have become blood red.

"Aw, and I was hoping to make this a spectacular surprise... so, how did you find out?"

"I heard you talking about your entire plan. And, personally, you're not going to succeed." Kouji says as he takes out his swords. While this went on, I was focused on Colm.

"_You're a digimon?"_ I whisper to him as he avoids my stare. He sighs as he raises his hand a little. A snowflake staff appears in his hand and he gazes at me sadly as he turns into sorcerymon. I glare at him yet I feel that I shouldn't.

"What did you do to Sakura and Zoe?! What do you want with us?!" Tobe shouts as Eric rubs his ears.

"Sheesh, could you be any louder?! All I did was persuade Zoe to join me and she agreed. She simply did the same thing with Sakura as well." He says as he waves his staff and part of kazemon's arm flickers. It shows Zoe's arm with some scratches on it before returning to normal.

"As for what we want, well, we just want your spirits. They are full of great power, especially with six warriors with their beast forms before us." _'Six?'_

"It's amazing how our luck has been recently! With the five chosen kids who saved the world before and the spirit of water who had been evil before, it's just astounding!" he says._ 'Wait, he thinks I'm water? Well, I guess it's safe to say he isn't the main bad dude.' _I think as he continues his rant.

"After we collect all the spirits, we will be able to achieve our dream of-"

"Yeah, yeah, world domination. We've heard that before." J.P says as everyone gets ready. Eric just glares as he raises his staff.

"Fine, then. Let's just see how powerful you are! Magical Game!" Eric shouts as illusions of him appear and attack. Kouji, Kouichi, and Tommy charge and fend off the Eric army.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!" Takuya says as he spirit evolves. He charges at Colm, who seems shocked by the turn of events.

"My turn! Execute! Spirit-" however, before the data appeared, my vision becomes blurry.

"Gatomon digivolve to… angewomon!" Sakura says as she and Zoe attacks Takuya.

"Hurricane Wind!" Zoe says as she launches an attack.

"Lightning Blitz!" J.P's attack collides with Zoe's and stops it. Meanwhile, Tobe jumps towards Sakura, data starting to flow around him.

"Impmon digivolve to… Beezlemon!" he says as he tackles Sakura. Everything starts to spin as my knees buckled. Colm catches and holds me. As my vision slowly clears, I hear Tobe shouting.

"Sorry, kid, but I need the energy to hold back Sakura! Gogglehead, you get her away from sorcerymon!" Tobe says as he continues his small fight with Sakura.

"Dammit all! Colm!" shouts one of the Erics. Colm looks at his twin, frightened by his tone.

"Hurry! Before that girl recovers, take her spirits now!" he shouts as it disappears from being hit from Kouichi's lance.

"B-but, Eric-"

"No buts! Do it now!" shouts another as Colm turns to me. However, bokomon and neemon were able to sneak close enough to us and threw dirt into his eyes.

"We have to hide now!" bokomon says as he grabs my hand and pulls me away with neemon following.

"Magical Game!" But, before we could go far, a wall of fire appears, trapping us with Colm and the building behind us.

"Now Colm!" Eric shouted again. Takuya rushes as he tries get to me out of there.

"Crystal Barrage!" Takuya becomes immobile as ice crystals strike his legs and freezes them. I turn to Colm who stares at me with a determined look.

"Get inside the building, Naomi! Get away for now until I come! Bokomon! Neemon! Try to help her!" Takuya shouts as I nod and we rush inside. Colm follows me… only to stop as I throw a nearby lamp at his head.

"Wait, Naomi! Don't- Come on now- Just- Grr, get back here!" he shouts as bokomon knocks a chair into his way and neemon throws anything he can find.

"No way, you disgusting evil jerk!" I shout as I rush for the stairs. However, I probably should have kept my mouth shut.

"Crystal Barrage!" he says as the ice shards shoot out and pin me to the wall. I struggle yet I can't break free. I search for bokomon and neemon only to see them hanging on the wall next to me. I watch in horror as he slowly approaches.

Takuya's POV

Woo hoo! Oh yeah! I was right! They were wrong! I'm good! They're bad! Uhuh! ... Uh, well, back into more important matters. I just finished melting the ice when I heard an attack inside of the building. I charge at the flames again… only to be blasted away by wind attack.

"J.P! I thought you were handling Zoe!" I shout as she blocks my path from the flames.

"Sorry, Takky. I can't do much since I don't want to harm her. It's still Zoe I'm fighting." J.P says as we dodge an attack.

"Oi! She'd be grateful if you didn't die instead! Sakura attacked her which means that she'll understand or not be so mad." Tobe says as he stuns Sakura temporarily and tries to punch her face. However, she looks at him with a scared look and he stops. Then, she makes a wicked smile as she kicks him away.

"Oh, and you're such a great example, Tobe!" Kouji shouts as he holds back three Erics. Tobe mumbles as he dodges another arrow.

"Well, it would help if you would stop the source that's making them act like this!" Tobe shouts as he flips over Sakura and deflects another arrow. Kouji glares as he strikes another clone. I snicker, however, it's short lived, as Zoe kicks me in the face. I skid as J.P launches another attack. She dodges and he grimaces as he spots an opening.

"Sorry, Z… Proton Slam!" She yelps as he rams her into some crates.

"Now, Takuya! Go get Naomi while Zoe's out!" J.P shouts. I nod as I rush over to the building when there's an explosion. I back away as ice spikes erupt from the ground. Everyone stops and jumps out of the way as it splits Eric, Zoe, and Sakura away from us. As I look to the building, I see somebody appear out of the smoke, Colm.

"Finally, Colm! I thought-" Eric begins when he turns suddenly. He and the girls jump out of the way as ice spikes appear and destroy the clones. Eric turns and glares at his brother.

"What the he-!" ice covers Eric's mouth as Colm waggles his finger at him.

"Now, now brother. There are ladies present here." He says as he gestures behind him. Then, from the smoke, Naomi walks out and stands next to him, smiling. Bokomon and neemon follow behind her legs. Eric glares again and tries to launch another attack. They dodge it and Colm begins to fight his brother. As for Naomi, she rushes to us as J.P, Kouji, and Tobe hold off Sakura and Zoe.

"Naomi! You're alright!" Tommy shouts happily.

"Of course. I did tell you Colm wasn't the bad guy." She says as she pats his head.

"What? But he attacked us!" I shout. She shakes her head as she places her hand on her chest.

"He may have done so but not because his heart told him to." She says smiling.

_Flashback (few minutes ago, Naomi's POV)_

I struggle against the shards but to no avail. I watch in horror as he slowly approaches me. I close my eyes, preparing myself as I hear him stop in front of me. However, he doesn't attack. Instead, I hear something near me fall to the ground. I open my eyes to see him removing the shards of ice trapping us. He continues until all the ice is gone and backs up. We stare at each other, hesitant on what to do. As I looked into his eyes, I can see pain and sadness. Then, he quickly bows his head down.

"_I'm sorry… I didn't want this to happen…_" he barely says. I try to get mad at him but, instead, I feel pity.

"What do you mean? Weren't you part of his plan?"

"No… well, yes… I mean… gyah! Why is he doing this?!" he shouts as he grabs his head and sits against the wall. I look to bokomon and neemon. Bokomon pulls on my legging that we should leave while neemon has a distant look. I sigh and kneel down to Colm's level as he tries to control himself.

"Okay, calm down. Just… um, let it out." I say hesitantly. He relaxes and rests his hands on his lap.

"It's just… my brother hasn't been the same since the snowstorm… he had told me not to come with him to the Ice Canyon and I know I should have followed but… I always listen to him. So, he left and I waited. Then, when he came back, I tried to talk to him. Yet, he did nothing as he just went home and fell asleep… since then, he's been talking about how we need to protect ourselves and that we need more power. He said that we could if we got the legendary warriors' spirits… I thought that it was nothing but getting some artifacts so I agreed... I would never have expected that it was you guys. If I had known, I wouldn't have agreed." He says sadly.

"So… you had nothing to do with this. It was all Eric's idea?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Hah! I knew it!" Colm, bokomon, and neemon jump as I immediately stand, fist clenched as I happily smile.

"Takuya's gonna eat his words… well, half of them." I say as I start over-thinking it. Colm stares for a bit before he smiles and laughs. I slightly blush as his laughter gets louder. After a few minutes, he relaxes enough to talk again.

"You really are weird, aren't you? Well, I guess that's why I like you so much…" he says. Silence overtakes us before we begin blushing.

"Aww- Ouchie!" neemon yelps as bokomon snaps his pants.

"Quiet you fool! Can't you see they're having a moment!" bokomon shouts as our blush deepens. It's becomes silent again. Eventually, Colm clears his throat as he gets up and faces me.

"Well, I guess that's more reason to why we need to run away."

"What?" I ask as he grabs my hand and leads me into another room.

"I don't want to see what my brother might do to you. I have a feeling you're going to be killed and I'm not going to stand around and do nothing anymore." He says as he pushes a section of wall and it collapses. Bokomon and neemon shriek as they hide behind me again. He climbs over the rubble and reaches his hand towards me.

"Come on, Naomi. Let's get away from here. Find somewhere to hide, where we can be happy and not face problems like this." he says. I stare at his hand as I contemplate what he said.

"No…"

"What?" he asks stunned.

"What?!" bokomon and neemon shout as I stare at Colm with a serious look.

"We can't just run away. Sure, we'd get away physically from the problem but my heart would hate me if I abandoned my friends… they need my help and I can't just leave them for selfish reasons. They're like family to me." I say as Colm walks over to me.

"But, how can you handle this? Your friends are fighting you. How can you be sure that they aren't doing this on purpose? How do you know when you're doing the right thing?"

"I know because… my heart tells me they aren't… just like it told me that you weren't evil." I say as his eyes widen.

"Sure, sometimes I can be a kid and make dumb decisions… or become calculative and over think tiny things but… when I can't depend on either, I look to my heart. It always knows what to do, even when you're confused. You just gotta listen to it to know." I say as I hold my hand over my heart. An explosion erupts from outside as I look behind me. I turn to Colm, who's looking at the ground.

"And my heart is telling me that I need to go help my friends… and Eric. What does your heart say?" I say as he looks at me. He looks down again and thinks for a few seconds before he clenches his hand over his staff. He looks up at me with a determined look and nods.

"It says to help you with your plan." He says as I smile and we rush to the doorway.

"Wait! Takuya said that you have to run and hide. You're going to get yourself killed!" bokomon shouts as I smile at him.

"Well, that's because he thought I was in trouble. Now I'm not. I got a bodyguard. You can stay if you want." I say as Colm rushes to the door. Before he makes it out, I grab his arm.

"Wait. Before we go, let's give your brother a surprise." I say as I smirk evilly.

_End Flashback (Still in Naomi's POV)_

"So that's what happened so… in your face Takuya!" I say happily. I grin as Takuya pouts.

"Watch out!" I turn to see Sakura heading for us. The others step in front of me as Kouichi blocks and Tommy blasts his gun at her. Suddenly, Zoe appears behind me.

"Hurricane-"

"Pyro Tornado!" Zoe backs off as a fire tornado blocks her path. Then, a moth flies and lands on her face.

"Aah! A bug! A bug with wings! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!!!" she shrieks as it crawls all over her face.

"Go, Duster! Go!" neemon cheers. I laugh when I notice Eric launching an attack… straight towards me.

"Magical Game!" he shouts as a fire ball comes at me. I try to move but it was already too late. _'Why do fire balls like me?'_ I think as I close my eyes. I hear the fire ball make contact but not with me. I open my eyes to see Colm taking a direct hit from his brother.

"Colm!" I shout as he falls. As he hits the ground, his staff launches an ice attack and hits Zoe on the back, knocking her out. Kouji charges and aims his arm at Eric.

"Howling Laser!" it hits Eric dead on and he's blasted into a building. As Eric is temporarily subdued, I rush to Colm's side and try to help him get up.

"Are you okay?" I ask as he collapses again.

"That was strong… stronger than I last remember. My brother shouldn't be this strong… but why-"

"What the heck is that thing?!" we turn to see Tommy pointing at a frozen bug on Zoe's back. It's purple with eight legs and a giant green eye surrounded by red dots. It has a green tentacle coming from its back leading to somewhere. I hear something next to me and turn to see bokomon looking through his book.

"It's a parasimon: mega level digimon. Although it's a mega, it's very weak and can be easily defeated by digimon on lower Digivolution stages. However, when they come in great numbers, they can become a major threat. Its mouth is on its rear. Parasimon can control others by connecting to their back and giving them supernatural strength to protect itself." He says as Zoe begins to wake up.

"Then, that means-" Colm begins.

"-that Eric is being controlled as well! Ha! I was right! In your face again, Takuya!" I shout as Takuya looks away, annoyed.

"What happened?" Zoe asks, as she gets up.

"You were being controlled by parasimon." I say as she looks confused.

"Para-what?"

"That thing on your back." Tobe says as she turns her head and sees it.

"Eeeek! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!!!!" she shrieks as I sweat drop. Kouji gets one of his swords and breaks it. However, instead of it turning black and revealing its data, it turns into particles as the tentacle dissolves slowly.

"Why didn't the data appear?" Tommy asks as bokomon checks his book again.

"That's because that's one of the babies of the queen." Bokomon says.

"What?!"

"Apparently, in order to stop the parasimon completely, you must destroy the queen. Otherwise, the consequences will be dire."

"What are the consequences?" J.P asks as bokomon gulps.

"Well, once she gains enough energy, she will create billions of children and conquer almost the entire digital world." He says as I feel a shiver go down my spine. _'Oh joy…'_

"Well, at least we know one thing… their weak against ice. Tommy and I can destroy her before it's too late." Colm says as he looks at his staff.

"Yeah, but where is she?" Takuya asks as we shrug.

"I know where. I can lead you guys to her." Zoe says.

"How dare you attack my brethren?!" we turn to see Sakura and Eric who has made more clones and has a few parasimon behind them. The others stand in front of me, Zoe, Colm, bokomon and neemon as they start to approach.

"Well, looks like it's up to you guys. Just go and hurry before we're controlled as well." Takuya says as they charge forward. We nod as Zoe comes and carries neemon and bokomon. I help Colm up as we start moving. We rush away from the fight as explosions erupt. After we left the fight, we were running through town when Colm trips. We both fall as Colm groans in pain. Zoe puts bokomon and neemon down as she helps me move Colm against a wall.

"I-I'm fine… really" he begins as he tries to get up. However, he starts to fall again as I catch him and lower him down.

"No, you're not! You're too injured to continue." I say as he struggles to get up again.

"B-but you n-need me…"

"Yes, but I won't let you if you're this bad. We'll just have to rely on Tommy… bokomon, neemon. I need you guys to stay and take care of him." I say as they rush over. I start to get up when his eyes widen.

"Look out!" he says as I turn and see some parasimon. One of them lunges toward us as bokomon and neemon scream.

"Tempest Twist!" she says as she kicks it into another one.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Tommy says as he blasts them and they dissolve.

"Above us!" bokomon shouts as we look and see one right above our heads. Just as it's about to lunge, something else happens.

"Star Stwike!" Tiny stars fly out and cut the tentacle on its back. It screeches as it dissolves away.

"What the-" I ask and turn when I see the culprit. Next to some crates, giggling his cute head off as he claps is Luke.

"How did you-"

"Mommy!" I anime fall as he reaches his hands toward me. I sigh as I go over to him and pick him up.

"How did he get here? I thought the others left him at the apartment…" Tommy says as I get angry.

"You left him alone." I say, trying to hide my anger. However, everyone backs away from me as they sense it.

"Uh, well, umm… it was Takuya's and Kouji's idea!" Tommy shouts as he hides behind Zoe.

"_Oh, they are so dead when I get back…_ here. Take care of Luke, too." I say as I hand him over to bokomon. I start to leave when Colm grabs my hand.

"W-wait… take this." he says as he takes off his gloves and gives them and his staff to me.

"Huh? But these are yours… you need them. Plus, I don't think I can use them." I say as I give them back. However, he shoves them back into my hands and makes me grab them.

"No, you can use them… before this ever happened, my brother had a prediction. He said that someone will come and stop a travesty from happening here… my job to this person was to give them my source of power… you're that person… now, go." He says as he leans back on the wall and closes his eyes. I stare at the objects before I put the gloves on.

"W-wait! If you take those, how will we be safe from the other parasimon?!" bokomon shouts as I move next to the others.

"Well, if any come, you have Luke to help. Not to mention that you can cut their tentacles to destroy them, so… see yah!" I say as we run off to continue our mission. A few minutes and some destroyed parasimon later, we arrive at an old building.

"This is where I remember Eric took me last before I was controlled." Zoe says as we approach the doorway. We look to each other before I push the door open. It slowly opens as a bit of dust gets blown. We slowly enter, looking everywhere for any sign of the queen. However, we see nothing and all we hear is just the creaking of the floorboards. Although, it feels like a sauna as I have begun sweating when we entered.

"I don't get it… where is it?" I ask when we hear something above us. I look up to see nothing but a chandelier, a stairway to another room, a floating green eye… a floating green eye!

"There!" Zoe shout as the queen reveals herself. Man, is she big! She practically took the entire doorway at the top of the stairs. However, parts of her were a paler color and some even had some ice.

"Well, this seems easy. She can't move anywhere." I say when she screeches. We cover our ears as it echoes and shakes the building. Suddenly, small parasimon start appearing around her. Soon, they all fill up the entire second floor.

"_Great_… thanks for the jinx, Naomi." Zoe says sarcastically as we back up against a wall. The queen screeches again and some of the parasimon lunge at us.

"Remember to keep them from your backs!" Zoe says as she and Tommy step in front of me.

"Roseo Temporade!" they're kicked away into a wall as Tommy prepares his blaster.

"Blizzard Blaster!" he says as snowballs hit and freeze them. They dissolve away but more come at us. Zoe kicks them away again as I point Colm's staff at them.

"I got it! Crystal Barrage!" I shout. However, nothing happens.

"Huh? Colm said I could use it but why isn't it working?" I say as I hit the staff with my hand. As I mess with the staff, the parasimon recover and lunge again.

"Hurricane Wind!" Zoe says as she cuts their tentacles.

"You guys, it's not working."

"Maybe you haven't recovered enough to use the power." Tommy says as he blasts some parasimon. Then, another tackles him from the side. Tommy tried to destroy it but his blaster was knocked away. As he struggled with it, I come next to him and raise the staff.

"Batter up!" I shout as I swing it and smack the parasimon. It flies and, to our surprise, it freezes and shatters when it hits a wall. Tommy and I just stare for a few seconds at what happened.

"I guess I use it differently." I say when we hear Zoe. We turn to see her fighting a mob of them.

"Hate to bother you but I could use some help here!" she shouts as I hand Tommy his blaster. As he goes to help her, I see some parasimon charging at me. I twirl the staff above my head as I get an idea… a stupid idea.

"You shall not pass!" I shout as I hit the bottom of the staff on the ground. Ice covers the floor and freezes the parasimon completely when they step on it. I smile while trying to control my laughter as I look to Zoe and Tommy. My laughter stops when they give me the you-didn't-just-do-that-corny-movie-quote-in-a-serious-situation look. I feel myself blush as I look back to the battle.

"Uh… oh, come on! When do you ever get to do stuff like that?" I try to argue back when Zoe notices what I did.

"Naomi, you made an opening! Tommy, strike the queen now!" Zoe shouts as he nods and aims at the queen's eye.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Tons of snowballs are launched as some parasimon lunge to protect their queen. Yet, before they are able to block it, the queen shoots out a net and it blocks some of the snowballs and the parasimon. I move out of the way just as it attaches to the wall and electricity shocks them. As I look back at the queen, some snowballs are still heading towards her. However, it screeches and a force field forms around her, blocking the snowballs.

"What the heck was that?" I ask as the others shrug.

"Who knows but I do know that we can't get caught in it." Zoe says as she kicks some parasimon.

"But, how are we going to defeat the queen then?" Tommy says when we hear something behind us. We turn to see two figures behind us.

"It appears as if thou require assistance against these heathens." Said the first with an English accent. He looked like a porcelain/robot doll that was bigger than me. He was green with red metal designing his armor. He had elf like metal shoes with a matching swirly head. He had four mirrors on him, one of them with a mouth on it. _'Yeah, he so goes with the creepy digimon section.'_

"In other words, yous guys need help beating these buggies?" said the second in a New York accent. He was round and seemed doll-like as well as a puppet. He was wooden, though, and had a jagged mouth.

"Mecurymon and abormon?!" Zoe and Tommy say shocked as I just stare. They get tense against them when they raise their hands.

"Yo! Hold on, kiddies! We're on your side." abormon says.

"How can we trust you?" Tommy says when fists fly past his head. I turn to see it block some parasimon before destroying them. I gulp as I turn back to them.

"What did thou expect? That thine old foes remained as such? Or did thou forget that thy had purified us the last time you were here?" mecurymon says as he smirks. Tommy and Zoe are stunned but they just shrug and continue with the battle. As the parasimon charge forward, they are blocked by abormon and Zoe. Tommy and I were going to help when a hand lands on our shoulders.

"You must not rush in so foolhardily, children." Mecurymon says as we stare at him, confused.

"Thou could not pierce Her Highness' shield now, could thy?" he says as we nod.

"Yeah, my attack can't make it through."

"And I don't think I can freeze her unless I smack this into her eye." I say as I show the staff and mercurymon nods.

"Maybe milady and young sir should become more powerful." He says.

"Uh, how are we going to do that? Sure, I might have the card in my deck but I don't think I would be able to use the staff then." I say when he raises his arm.

"Then, thou shall merge thy power with me. Young sir, aim your strongest attack at my left arm when our allies have cleared the way. After that, place the staff in front of my right mirror, milady." Mercurymon says as he gestures his right arm. We nod and wait for abormon and kazemon to make a pathway. After a few seconds, most of the parasimon have been destroyed.

"Alright, kiddies. It's time to attack!" abormon says as Tommy takes a deep breath.

"Crystal Freeze!" he says as he fires an icy gust at mercurymon. Just as it's about to hit him, he raise his arm.

"Offset Reflector!" he says as it enters his left mirror. Then, he raises his right arm and I place the staff against the mirror. Then, it glows and blasts out of the staff, coming out as a snow storm. The queen screeches as she launches her electric webbing. However, it becomes useless as it's destroyed in the attack. It keeps coming for the queen even as she creates her electric barrier. It crashes onto it and now it's a matter of strength. It's a stalemate as the forces of nature keep at it. Then, I hear a loud crack. The queen screeches as her barrier starts cracking. The snowstorm then breaks it and hits her dead on. She screeches as it destroys her tentacle and she turns black. Her data appears as the rest of her babies start to dissolve. Mercurymon steps forward and sticks his hand out as the data stream enters it. Then, she's gone and her digi-egg flies off as we cheer.

_Later…_

After the whole battle, the digimon from the town came and fixed the parts we destroyed. The guys hadn't gotten under the control of parasimon and didn't hurt Eric… well, not as much as he did to them anyway. When we came back to them, they were about to attack mercurymon and abormon when Tommy and Zoe explained the situation. Then, Eric came rushing at us and hugged Colm… before backing off as he cried out from pain. He was later taken into a building and bandaged off. Then, Colm healed the wounds given to Sakura and Zoe (against Eric's protests). During that time, I was told of who mercurymon and abormon were, along with two other legendary warriors and what happened in the past with them. They, in return, told us that they were able to come because we had come near a digi-port. Digimon can enter it, but only if they were spirits like them. However, it seems that they can only come once in a while if they portal lets and they appear rarely so they won't always be there to help us. Once they left, Tommy started to tell the others what happened while Zoe went and had a private chat with Kouji, who came back in and shocked the others and himself that he was dumped. As J.P started to celebrate at the chance of being with Zoe, Zoe and I went to check on Colm who was in another room with his brother.

"Hey." we say as they turn to me. Colm tries to get up and almost fails when Eric helps him to sit against the wall.

"Hey." They say as Zoe grabs a chair and sits down and I lean against the wall. It becomes silent as we hesitate with our words.

"So… how is everyone?" Colm asks.

"They're fine. We aren't horribly hurt so we can leave once we have our supplies." Zoe says as Eric and Colm look at each other.

"Listen. I'd like to apologize about-" Eric begins when I raise my hand.

"It's okay. Now that we know that you're good, we can trust you now… of course we, as in, Takuya and Kouji, seeing as everyone else already did." I say, smiling.

"You really shouldn't go. I mean, we're the guides and guardians of Ice Canyon. We have the power to fend off some problems and gain help from the other guardians who live within. Without the both of us, you could get hurt, or worse, be killed." Colm says as I get confused.

"How come? Is the Ice Canyon that dangerous?"

"More than you can imagine. There's a secret there that we have been protecting for many years." Eric says as I look to Zoe.

"The Ice Canyon isn't a regular canyon. It's been enchanted so that anyone that was dangerous was placed there, frozen for all eternity. Also, there are traps for those who wish to ambush the angels' castle from the pathway of the Ice Canyon. One of these, which even we have never seen, is a spell placed by the celestial princess herself. If any, no matter if they're good or bad, should find it, they will be destroyed, data and all, and never be reborn again." Eric says as I shiver.

"Anyway, another problem is that since parasimon was one of the prisoners yet she still escaped that means someone more powerful than the celestial angels had released her." Colm says gravely.

"Well, we don't have any other choice. We need to meet Ophanimon as soon as possible." Zoe says as I nod.

"…alright, then. However, we can give you one thing. There's a guardian we made a secret pact with. If you tell him our code, he can lead you the rest of the way out. However, he's halfway in the canyon and if you meet another guardian, it won't help. So just look for a hyogamon and mojyamon and tell them the password and you'll be safe." Eric says.

"Alright, so what's the password?"

"Uh, well… it's… man, why did we think of this for a password… _fire and ice just won't dice but they will for a cheese slice._" Eric mutters. Zoe and I stifle our laughter but a few snickers get out, causing the digi-twins to blush.

"W-well, you have to say that if you want a safe and quick way out." Colm says as we calm down. Suddenly, we hear someone knocking on the door.

"Hey, Zoe, Naomi. It's time for us to go." Kouichi says on the other side.

"Alright, we're coming!" I say as Zoe and I get up.

"I guess this is goodbye now…" Colm says sadly when Zoe and I smile.

"Not just yet. We have one last gift." Zoe says as we come to their sides.

"Huh? What is-" Before they could finish their sentence, Zoe and I had bent down and each kissed a twin on the cheek. They begin to blush madly as they held where they were kissed. We smiled sadly as we went to the door.

"I hope that we meet again." I say as we leave through the door.

* * *

"Dude, no way! That's the password to keep us safe?!" J.P hollers as the others laugh as well.

"Well, it's not like there were expecting anybody to come though other than them." I say as I defend them.

"Well, at least we have a way to be a little safer in the Ice Canyon." Kouichi says trying to lighten the mood. Since we left the town, Takuya and I have been a bit… well, tense so we're avoiding each other. I break away from my thoughts as Tobe laughs.

"Man, this all wouldn't have happened if I hadn't sent your clothes away, huh?" he says, acting like it was a good thing. His smile falters, though, as we glare.

"Yeah… if you hadn't done that, we wouldn't have gone into so much trouble..." Kouji says, a bit of anger in his tone.

"Yeah, but-"

"Sakura and I wouldn't have gotten captured so easily…" Zoe says as Sakura nods.

"Uh, well-"

"Plus, things wouldn't be so tense if you hadn't caused that fight between Takky and Naomi." J.P says as Takuya and I look away annoyed.

"Uh, w-well… if I hadn't, then… we wouldn't have saved the town from that digimon!" Tobe says as we realize this. However, since I'm still mad at him, I think of a bit of revenge.

"True… I guess we do owe our thanks…" I say as Tobe grins.

"Yup!" he says when I step behind him, holding Luke.

"Okay, here are our thanks then. Luke, why don't you show Uncle Impy your new trick?" I say as I grin.

"Uncle Impy? What's with the-" he begins when Luke's hands begin to glow.

"Star Stwike!"

"Gyah!" we all laugh as he runs away from the onslaught of stars.

* * *

Okay, sorry that this took forever. I hope you enjoyed it and if you're confused about anything, just PM me if you want. Other than that, please review! ^_^


	10. Chapter 9: Ice Canyon

Hiya! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and thanks again to DigiLoveReader who helped me again.

* * *

Chapter 9: Ice Canyon

Naomi's POV

It's freezing! Man, I knew the Ice Canyon would be cold but not this much. When we had arrived at the beginning of this place, it was a little over warm. Yet, as soon as we entered, it took a drastic change. I had to give Luke to J.P, who was the only one with a thick enough jacket to keep some warmth compared to my thin jacket. Baggy it may be but warm it is not. We're all regretting not waiting for the twins to heal but we needed to hurry to the celestial angels' castle. Well, as we travel through this place, I noticed that it was different than I thought. I believed that this place was just a rock canyon with some ice layered over it. Instead, everything was pure ice. The ice was thick, though, so it gave the impression that it was earth. So far, the only dirt I saw was on our clothes and the road. Unfortunately, the more we traveled in, the less of it we saw until we were walking on solid ice. Now, we have to walk slower just to avoid slipping into the chasm that leads into total darkness. As I tried to bring warmth into my hands, I sneak a glance at the others. Luke is completely hidden in J.P's jacket while his teeth are chattering. Zoe is rubbing her arms as she barely shivers. Kouichi is shivering and Kouji secretly hugs him to warm him up, even though he is having a hard time with the cold himself. Tommy is shivering a lot more than the others as he clutches onto Takuya, who tries to act okay for Tommy. As for Tobe, he tries to hide it yet he occasionally rubs his hands together. Even Sakura, who has fur, can't keep warm, even with bokomon and neemon clutching on to her. As I look ahead of me, I see that the path becomes flat and splits into two paths. One of them continues along the side of the canyon while another enters a cave and leads to who knows where. We stop as we face the two paths.

"Did the twins tell you about taking a turn somewhere in the road?" J.P asks us.

"No… they just said to follow the road until we reach the other side or until we meet hyogamon and mogyamon." Zoe says.

"Do you think you remember anything, Sakura?" Kouichi as she shakes her head.

"I'm afraid not. I wasn't here before. I've only been at the exit of this place. Tobe probably did but he's bad at remembering things…" She says as we groan.

"This is great… which way do we go?" Tobe mutters.

"Maybe I have something in my book." Bokomon says as he takes it out and starts looking.

"Well, I guess we can take a break for now." Takuya says as we all sit down. Everyone's quiet as bokomon searches his book. I start to close my eyes when I feel someone poke me. I flinch and turn to see Tobe.

"I wouldn't start dozing off or anything. Though I can't remember being in here, I do know that if you go to sleep, you'll never wake up again." He says to me as I get nervous and nod my head. Then, just as I look at the canyon, a snowball hits the back of my head.

"Hey, I'm not going to fall asleep, Tobe. I really don't want to die here." I say, annoyed. Yet, he just stares.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do-" a snowball hits Tobe, cutting him off. I look to see Luke playing in the snow.

"Well, at least someone is enjoying this place." I say, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, sure if you like freezing your butt off." Kouji mutters as I glare at him. Then, Luke tosses another snowball, hitting Kouji on his shoulder.

"Luke has a good aim… ah!" Kouichi says when a snowball hits him.

"Call him off, Naomi!" Kouji says as he dodges another snowball.

"Sorry. That time was me." J.P says when a snowball hits him. Kouji grins as everyone stares.

"What? Can't I do something silly once in a while?" he says when J.P throws another snowball. He dodges and it hits Kouichi. Kouichi throws one and it hits Zoe. Then, Zoe throws it and it hits Takuya. Takuya gets annoyed and throws it, only to have it hit me. He grins as I pout and throw a bigger snowball. It hits him and some of it lands on Tommy. Tommy laughs and throws two which hits Sakura and Tobe. We all start to grin as we think the same thing.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!" we all shout as we rush towards a large pile of snow. Soon, snowballs fly through the air as we split into teams. Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, and Tobe are throwing as fast as they can but soon realize something.

"Hey, you got more people on your team!" Takuya shouts as I see that Zoe, Tommy, Sakura, J.P, and Luke along side me.

"Don't forget that we have a fort!" Zoe shouts as she and Luke finish it.

"That's not fair!" Kouichi says, laughing as he dodges a snowball.

"All's fair in love and war!" I shout when a snowball hits me.

"All's fair if we win!" Takuya says as he throws more snowballs. I throw a few and laugh as it hits Takuya. During this war, bokomon is still searching in the book, not noticing what's happening in front of him. As for neemon, he got caught in the crossfire. Now, he's a mound of snow, slowly trying to get out as more snow piles on him. Our laughter echoes through the canyon during the fight… well, that was until we heard something else roar from deep within the canyon. We all freeze as we listen to it echo. Luke is picked up by J.P as we wait. It's silent before we hear something similar to a firework being launched. Then, we scream as an explosion hits the pathway we came from.

"What was that?!" J.P shouts as Sakura, Tobe, and I rush over to the edge. I peek over it to see only the darkness below. Yet, more sounds come from it and I now see oddly-shaped torpedoes heading for us.

"Get down!" Tobe says as he yanks me back to the others. We all crouch against the wall as more explosions erupt around us. One hits right above us and parts of the ice start to collapse.

"Naomi! Barrier card, now!!" Sakura shouts as I nod and quickly pull the card out. I take out my d-tector and start the scan.

"Digi-modify! Spirit Barrier Activate!" I say as I cross my arms across my chest and they glow. The energy makes a slim line fly in front of me before creating a barrier around us. As the ice slams into it, I flinch for every hit. Then, I feel hands touch my arms and look to see Sakura and Tobe. They nod as they close their eyes and transfer their energy. I close my eyes as well as I feel our energy mingle and flow from my arms to the barrier. The pain of the ice hitting the barrier lessens and I don't flinch as much. Soon, it stops and it's silent and calm once more. I listen for any more bombs before I release the barrier. I exhale, noticing a breath I was holding in, as I quietly thank Sakura and Tobe. Everyone hesitantly gets up and looks around.

"Is it over?" Tommy asks as Sakura carefully goes to the edge of the canyon. She looks around before returning to us.

"Nothing… there's nothing down there." She says. I look around before I hear a rumbling sound. Soon, small bits of ice start to shake on the ground. We hear the digimon's roar again, although it sounds like elephants trumpeting instead. Suddenly, the ice explodes from where we came from. Standing in the new pathway they made is a herd of mammothmon, trumpeting as they look around. Soon, they see us and start charging.

"Oh, great! A bunch of mammothmon! These guys are so annoying!" Tobe shouts as everyone takes out their d-tectors.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" everyone says as we transform. Once I become my fire mode, I start to charge forward with the others when Sakura comes in front of us.

"Sakura, what are you-!"

"You can't harm them! They're the guardians. We destroy them and we risk invasion to the castle." She says.

"Then, what are we supposed to do? Run until they give up?!" Kouji says as we retreat.

"No, you just need to make them change their course! Scare them into going into the cave they came from or the one ahead of us!" she says as we nod.

"Howling Laser!"

"Pyro Punch!" Takuya and Kouji launch their attacks in front of the mammothmon and some of them stop. However, the rest continue to charge.

"Tusk Crusher!" Some of the mamothmon's trunks shoot out and explode around us. Ice chunks fall around us as we try to force the mammothmon back. Bokomon and neemon shout as some ice is about to land on them and Luke. Luckily, I reach them and melt the ice before it hits them. Unfortunately, the water I make is freezing and I shout as it hits us.

"Oh, come on! Can this get any worse?!" I shout as I shiver. I wish that I have never said that as I hear a roar… an all too familiar roar. I feel even colder inside as I feel everything slow down. The world turns gray and I slowly turn to the side. Once I fully turn, I see my worst nightmare… I'm just about to scream in fear when I hear shouting. I turn to see the others waving at me, faintly screaming my name.

'_Why are they shouting?'_ I think as I hear another noise I didn't notice. I look towards the sound just to see a tusk bomb in front of me. Next thing I know, it explodes as it hits me and everything blacks out.

* * *

"_I'm so cold, mommy… I want to go home!"_ a little girl's voice says.

"What is this?" I ask when I see a scene before me. I see myself in Ice Canyon but it looks different. The road is bigger but it's inside because there is ice all around me. I freak out as I see a mammothmon about to step on me. I'm about to run when its foot lands on me… and goes through. I gape as more digimon, some mammothmon and some that look like knights, pass by. As I watch, I see a digimon that sticks out the most in this group. It's a winged horse digimon and as it passes by me, I see that it carries the girl who spoke and a boy behind her. They both shiver as the boy, who looks to be around her age, holds her and the reigns to the digimon. They shiver as they clutch the blanket on them. I see the girl hold both the boy and a teddy bear closer.

"_I'm sorry but we have to leave. There is no other way." _I turn to see a woman walking alongside the horse. Next to her is a man, taller than her.

"_B-but I really miss-"_ Suddenly, everything begins to shake and the mammothmon get restless. They get tense as digimons' roars echo about.

"_They found us!"_ the man shouts as he stands in a defensive stance.

"_Hurry! Lead the children to safety! Reach the castle before it's too late!" _the woman shouts as they and other digimon rush back. As I watch, everything becomes silent as the children shout after their parents. Everything becomes white and I feel like I'm drifting in space. As I try to understand what I just saw, I faintly hear a voice.

"_Naomi… Naomi, where are you?"_

"T-Tommy?" I try to open my eyes when I realize that they were already open… and staring at snow. Very cold snow.

"AAAAHHH!!!" I shout as I feel the cold. The snow around me explodes as I shoot out. I rush out of the snow and shake as I try to make the snow come out. After a few minutes of jumping and shaking my clothes, I land on my butt, panting a bit. As I finally look around me, I see kumamon, bokomon, and neemon watching me.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asks as I nod.

"Y-yeah… where's e-everybody else?" I stutter as I shiver and get up. Tommy looks sadly to the side.

"We got separated. Once you got hit, a chain of events started." Tommy says as he explains everything.

_Flashback (Tommy's POV)_

_We were trying our best to fend back the mammothmon but they kept coming. As we continued on, Kouichi got an idea. As he told the others the plan, I looked to check on bokomon, neemon, and Luke. I see Naomi melt some of ice chunks that were going to land on them. I slightly chuckle as she gets wet. I'm about to turn to the others when I notice that Naomi is acting funny. Her face had gone really pale and she's shivering more than ever. I hear the others shout and I see an attack heading straight for her. I turn to her again and she finally notices the attack heading for her. It hits her and knocks her back. When the smoke clears, I see Naomi back to normal, unconscious._

"_Naomi!" I hear Takuya shout as bokomon and neemon rush over to her. Takuya is about to join them when the mammothmon trumpet loudly. They noticed that Naomi had lost her guard and aimed all of their attacks at her. Zoe and J.P block some of them but others pass them. _

"_Get out of there!" Kouji shouts but it's too late. The attacks strike at the entrance of the cavern. Bokomon and neemon shout in fear as it's about to land on them. However, I create skis and rush over to them. Before the ice crashed down unto them, I manage to knock them inside. Everyone else shouts as we're trapped inside._

_End of Flashback (Naomi's POV)_

"When the cave-in ended, we were all piled under some of it. Luckily, it wasn't harsh enough for any of it to hurt us." Tommy says as I nod.

"So, we can't leave… maybe I can melt this." I say as I reach for my d-tector… that is, until I notice that it's gone.

"Where's my d-tector?!" I shout as I head for the snow. I frantically search in it yet, after a few minutes, it's nowhere to be found. I feel a tug and see neemon.

"I saw your d-tector. It went over there." He says as he points to the side. I look and I get a sick feeling. From where it went, there is a big crack in the ground. I hesitantly look in and I feel worse as I see it's a tiny chasm that tiny things, like my d-tector, can fall into and never come back. The others come and look, a sad realization hitting them as they figure out what happened. I sigh sadly as Tommy comes to my side.

"It's okay, Naomi. Maybe we can find it later as we travel through here." Tommy says as I nod. We begin to walk when I notice neemon isn't next to us. I look to see him staring up.

"Neemon, what are you doing?" I ask as he continues staring up.

"I'm looking at the pretty ice… hello!" he shouts as his voice echoes. I hear clinking noises and look up. I start to freak out a bit as I see very sharp icicles above us. Tommy and bokomon come to us as I look back to neemon.

"_Neemon, you really don't want to see this type of pretty ice."_ I whisper urgently to him.

"Pretty ice? What pretty ice?" Tommy asks. I shush him as I hear more clinking. I point up and he looks. He gets nervous as he sees it.

"What? What is it?" bokomon asks as he looks up as well. His eyes become huge as he rushes to neemon.

"_You idiot! Don't you dare make a loud noise!_" he says to neemon. Neemon turns and puts a sad smile.

"Aw, but they look so pretty…" he says when bokomon grabs his pants and snaps it.

"YEOWOWOWOW!!!" neemon shouts. We all lunge and cover his mouth but it's too late. We hear the icicles hitting more and rumbling starts. It's soon followed by cracking and next thing we know, an icicle hits near us.

"Run!" I shout as we run. We rush as icicles start to fall all around us. I trip a bit as neemon and bokomon jump on me, screaming in terror. Tiny particles of ice fly up as we rush down the path.

_A few minutes later…_

"I can't believe we're lost now. It's all your fault, you buffoon!" bokomon scolds neemon as he snaps his pants again. After narrowly avoiding death by icicle, we realized that we hadn't been paying attention to which paths we were taking. Now, we're not sure if we had either gotten closer to leaving this place or getting more lost in it. I'm thinking we're lost. Any objections to that? …I thought so. I sighed as I leaned against the ice wall.

"Naomi, are you okay? You're shivering." Tommy says as he looks at me. I look at my hand, noticing the slight shiver I was making. I get off the wall and smile.

"I'm fine, Tommy. It's just that this jacket isn't really best for winter places like this." I say as he stares. He thinks for a bit before data surrounds him. I stare at him as he turns back to normal.

"Tommy, what are you doing? If you turn back to normal, you won't be able to handle the cold as you would as kumamon." I say as he looks at me.

"I know but it's not fair that my friends suffer with the cold while I can handle it. I'd rather join them than help myself." He says. I stare for a bit before smiling at him.

"You would really do that for someone? That's so mature of you, Tommy." I say as I ruffle his hair. He laughs as we begin to walk. Neemon and bokomon quickly follow us.

"Well, I wasn't always like this. When I first came to the digital world, I was a crybaby. I would always depend on others and that made me spoiled. My big brother, though, knew that if I continued this way, I wouldn't be nice and caring as I am now. He treated me like an adult so I could learn what I was doing. Now, I know that I can't be selfish and help myself. I need to help everyone else whenever I can." Tommy says as I smile.

"Wow, I never knew you were so mature and so wise for your age, Tommy… I probably would never have realized that if you hadn't told me." I say as Tommy grins.

"This is quite a shock to see him like this after all these years. It's a big turnaround for you, Tommy." Bokomon says as he comes over.

"Well, I have changed for the better since I, since everyone, first came here." Tommy says.

"It's amazing, though! All of these things that happened here actually helped you kids. I remember how Takuya was when we met him." Bokomon says as neemon comes next to him.

"That he was smaller, his voice was a little higher, and that he had different clothes?" neemon says as bokomon snaps his pants.

"Not that! Remember how reckless he was? He used to charge into battle without really thinking about a good plan." Bokomon says as Tommy nods.

"Really? It seems he's still doing that." I say as Tommy shakes his head.

"Yeah, but not as badly as he was back then. Hey, remember when he came and saved us from ranamon and mercurymon?" Tommy says as he turns back to bokomon and neemon.

"Yes, I thought that was crazy but at least it wasn't when we were on the moon. Those ideas were really foolish." Bokomon says as they laugh. I laugh a bit but I begin to feel sad.

"What about J.P? It was funny when he used chocolate for everything." Neemon says as they laugh.

"That's right. When some pagumon were bothering us, he gave them chocolate and it worked… at least, until they demanded for more. He also didn't have too much faith in what we did to help others. I'm happy, though, that J.P can keep trying, even when things look bleak." Tommy says as bokomon nods.

"Oh! What about Kouji?" neemon asks.

"I think Kouji changed a lot. He didn't really want to get to know us. Plus, I think he felt that we were just going to make things harder for him. But I guess being with us for that time had really opened himself up. Although, I never really liked it when he and Takuya fought." Tommy says sadly.

"Yes, but those fights somehow made Takuya and Kouji closer. It was sad when we fought Kouichi, though." Bokomon says as they nod.

"You fought Kouichi? Why?" I ask as Tommy turns to me.

"Well, we didn't know it was Kouichi because he was under the control of cherubimon. However, Kouji and Takuya were able to save him when they became beowulfmon and aldamon." He says as I raise an eyebrow.

"Beowulfmon and aldamon?"

"Oh, that's right. You haven't seen them. Well, maybe you will in the future." Tommy says.

"What about Zoe?" neemon asks.

"Oh, Zoe. She's changed, too. She was bossy and scary when she got mad but now… uh…" Tommy stops as they think about it.

"… Well, Zoe's changed for the better… I think." Bokomon says as I laugh.

"Please don't tell Zoe that, Naomi." They say with puppy eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't." I say as they grin. As they continue talking, I feel even sadder.

'_I thought I knew these guys better… I never knew that they had gone through so much before… I wonder what else I don't know about them…_' I think when I stop. The others stop as they hear a deep rumbling. We look around as we hear it get louder. I see some pebbles jump on the ground and I realize what it is.

"Tommy… run." I say as I grab his hand and pull him to our left. However, I barely take a few steps when the ice in front of us explodes. I turn around and yank him the other way as mammothmon begin to charge out. Bokomon and neemon began to scream again as they tried to trample us. As we run down the pathway, I notice three different pathways ahead.

"Go right!" I shout as I turn. They follow as some of the mammothmon attack. We dodge and I head down the path. However, we stop as it leads to a dead end. I turn around and try to get out but it's too late. I take a few steps back as some mammothmon enter the pathway.

"What do we do now? I can't fend them all off." Tommy says as the mammothmon trumpet for the others.

"Not sure… we need a miracle now." I say when I hear neemon scream. I look to see bokomon trying to pull him up from a hole he nearly fell in.

"You buffoon! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" bokomon shouts when I approach them.

"Nice work, guys! That's our ticket out of here. Get in!" I say as I push them.

"But we don't know where it goooeessss!!!" bokomon shouts as he slides in.

"It's better than here!" I shout as I help Tommy in. I get in just as the mammothmon launch an attack. I scream as we slide down. I try to slow down a bit but end up twisting in random directions. The tunnel looks like it was getting smaller when it suddenly expanded into a giant room. I look around and see Tommy, bokomon, and neemon on separate ice slides next to me. We smile as we see that we're fine when bokomon shouts. Bokomon points ahead and I look. I feel myself sweat drop as I see our paths separate and launch up a ramp.

"Are we in Ice Age or something?!" I say as we suddenly turn. I scream as I'm the first one up in the air and through another hole. I look around, trying to see if I could find the others through the ice, when I see something.

'_What the hell is that?!'_ I think as I see a woman's face through the ice. I get scared as I see her stare back at me. However, she vanishes as I exit the tunnel. I scream again as I launch into the air. I see the others launched as well as we pass by each other.

"Wheeee!!! This is fun!"

"Neemon!" we all shout as he shouts happily.

"OUCHIE!" neemon says as bokomon somehow snaps his pants in the air. Soon, we land back down. As I look around, I see Tommy hasn't landed. I look ahead to see that he's going to hit the ground hard. I lean down lower as I have my arms outstretched. I get faster and I manage to catch him. He looks at me and I grin happily.

"Thanks, Naomi."

"You're wel-" I never got to finish as we hit the ice wall and went through it. Tommy and I shift as bits of snow fall on us. We stare at each other before laughing. Then, I hear screaming and I turn to see bokomon and neemon heading for us. They ram into us and more snow falls on us. I climb out and sneeze a bit while Tommy helps bokomon and neemon out.

"Let's go again! Let's go again!" neemon says as bokomon snaps his pants.

"No, you idiot! Ugh! What could be possibly worse than that?!" bokomon shouts.

"Don't say that, bokomon! It's bad-" I say when I hear something cracking. We all sweat drop at what's going to happen.

"-luck… Just had to say it, didn't you?" I say to bokomon just as the ice under us breaks. We scream again as we fall through the chasm.

"NOT A...gain?" I say as I feel a soft landing. I look to see that we just fell into a new pathway.

"That was lucky." I say, sighing in relief. As we got up, Tommy went ahead to check the pathway.

"It's all clear… hey! Check this out." Tommy says as he rushes ahead. I hurry over as bokomon drags neemon behind him. When I turn to where Tommy went, I see him sitting in an alcove. It had ice rocks that you could sit on placed in a circle. In the middle of the circle was this weird blue tumbleweed that was stuck in the ground.

"This reminds me of a lean-to." I say as I enter and sit down. As bokomon and neemon enter, I touch the plant. However, I yelp and pull back my finger quickly.

"What happened? Did you cut yourself?" he asks as I place my finger in my mouth. I take it out as the pain subsides.

"Actually, it burned… I thought I touched fire for a second." I say when we jump back in fright from a popping noise. I look and gape as the tumbleweed is now a fire pit.

"How did that happen?" I ask as bokomon looks in his book.

"Let's see… fire digimon… fire attacks… ah, here we are. Fire plants. Apparently, this is the Taimatsu Shokubutsu."

"Taima-what?" I ask.

"Taimatsu Shokubutsu. It means 'Torch Plant'. It's a rare plant that can grow in extreme conditions. It survives in two states: the first as a normal bush and the other as a roaring fire. In order to ignite it, you just say fire. To turn it off, you say freeze." Bokomon says as the Taimatsu Shokubutsu turns back to normal. I shiver as the cold returns.

"Fire!" I say as it ignites again. I sigh in relief as I'm warm again. I rub my arms as everyone gets close to the fire. I reach into my pack and move some stuff around.

"Okay, I think I have some food here… ah! Here we are." I say as I pull out some leftover meat apple. I split them and we put them near the fire to cook. After a bit, we began to eat in silence. I gazed at the fire as we slowly ate, my mind whirling over so many questions. How are we going to get out? Am I going to find my d-tector? Are the others alright? Are we… are we going to make it?

"Um, Naomi?"

"Hm?" I looked to Tommy who appeared worried.

"The others will be alright… right?" he asks. I swallowed my bite and smile at him.

"Of course, Tommy. I know that I barely know them but I do know that they are tough. They will be striving to survive, not only for us, but for the digital world as well." I say, taking another bite.

"That's right… I wish there was some way we could know, though…" Tommy says when I hear a static noise. I look around when Tommy pulls out his d-tector. We look at the screen as a pink symbol appears.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Hello?" I hear a female voice say faintly.

"Zoe? Is that you?" Tommy asks excitedly.

"Tommy? Guys, I got Tommy!" Zoe says as I hear voices in the background.

"Are you guys alright? I can barely hear you." Tommy asks as there is still a bit of static.

"Everyone here is okay. We found shelter when a snowstorm began. But enough about us, what about you? Are the others alright?"

"Don't worry, Zoe. We're here with Tommy." Bokomon says.

"And Naomi? I tried to get her d-tector earlier but she didn't respond." Takuya asks worriedly.

"Other than the mammothmon attack and my d-tector trouble, I'm just peachy." I say as I hear a sigh of relief on the other side.

"What happened, Naomi?" Kouichi says.

"Guys! It's getting crowded here! My d-tector here so I get to talk. Back off!" I hear Zoe shout at the others. I laugh a bit at this.

"Well, when I got blasted here, my d-tector had gotten out of my grip and… fell into a crack in the floor."

"What?!" I cover my ears a bit as they shout. However, I hear crying from the other side.

"Oh, great! He's crying more now." I hear J.P whine.

"Huh? Who's crying?" bokomon asks.

"Luke. As soon as he noticed that Naomi vanished, he began crying. Strangely enough, the snowstorm began as soon as he did." Kouji says as I can hear Luke's cries from the other side.

"Haven't you tried to calm him?" I ask.

"Of course, you idiot! You think we enjoy listening to this?!" Tobe shouts angrily. He yelps in pain seconds later, though, as I hear Sakura clear her throat.

"Anyway, Naomi, do you know anything we can do to calm him?" she asks as I think about it.

"Uh, have you fed him?" I ask.

"Did that. He won't eat." J.P says.

"What about changing him?" bokomon asks.

"No diaper. Plus, he doesn't smell." Zoe says.

"What about the off-switch? Ouchie!" neemon says as bokomon snaps his pants.

"He isn't a machine, you twit!" bokomon says when Tommy snaps his fingers.

"What about a lullaby?" he says.

"That's a great idea, Tommy! … uh, anybody know a lullaby?" I hear Takuya ask as everyone sighs.

"I know music but not any with lyrics." Kouichi says.

"There's no way I can. Singing is more of a girl's thing." Kouji says.

"Same here." I hear Tobe, J.P, and Takuya say.

"I think that Naomi should sing." Sakura suggests as I choke on my meat apple. I cough a bit, a blush starting to rise on my face.

"Wh-what?!" I say once I can talk again.

"I think so, too. Luke is closer to you, Naomi. He'll feel better if he hears you instead." Zoe says as I hear something moving. Luke's cries get louder as the d-tector is placed on something.

"Go ahead, Naomi." I hear Zoe say.

"B-b-but…" I say, going even redder in the face.

"Mommy!" I hear Luke cry. My heart pains me and I sigh in defeat.

"Alright, I'll do it. But! I don't want any of you listening." I say as the others agree. I take a few seconds to relax myself and remember my favorite lullaby. Then, I take a deep breath and begin.

'_Little child, be not afraid.  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass,  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger.  
I am here tonight.'_

'Little child, be not afraid.  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash,  
illuminates your tear-stained face.  
I am here tonight.'

'And someday you'll know,  
that nature is so.  
The same rain that draws you near me,  
Falls on rivers and land,  
on forests and sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see.  
In the morning.'

I stopped here, feeling myself choke as I remember the last time I heard this song. I took a deep breath again as I tried to continue.

_'Little child, be not afraid.  
Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon.  
And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams.  
I am here tonight.'_

_'Little child, be not afraid.  
Though wind makes creatures of our trees.  
And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand.  
And I am here tonight.'  
_

'_And someday you'll know,  
That nature is so.  
The same rain that draws you near me,  
Falls on rivers and land,  
on forests and sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see.  
In the morning.'  
_

I cried a bit as my memories returned to me. I remember listening to this song with my sister as my mom sang it. It was our lullaby. She may not have made it but it was her way of expressing her love. No matter what the situation, she would always sing it so everything would feel better. I lowered my head so the others couldn't see my face. I continued as I thought I heard my mom's voice singing with me.

_  
'For you know, once even I was a  
Little child, and I was afraid.  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears.  
And to give a kiss goodnight.'_

'Well now I am grown,  
And these years have shown  
That rain's a part of how life goes.  
But it's dark and it's late,  
So I'll hold you and wait,  
'Till your frightened eyes do close.'

'And I hope that you'll know...''

'_And someday you'll know,  
That nature is so.  
The same rain that draws you near me,  
Falls on rivers and land,  
on forests and sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see.  
In the morning.'_

_  
'Everything's fine in the morning.  
The rain'll be gone in the morning.  
But I'll still be here in the morning.'_

I sigh sadly, my heart aching for everyone that I miss at home. I wiped my eyes quickly as I smiled at my memories. I tried to remember my feelings from all of these good moments when…

"That was such a pretty song, Naomi!" Zoe said.

"What?!?" I scream. I hear everyone laughing at my reaction. I felt my face get warm as they quiet down.

"Aw, she's turning such a bright red." Bokomon said as I blushed even more. I tried to control it as I tried to speak.

"I-I thought I told you guys not to listen!"

"As if we couldn't! Your voice was so loud that we could still hear it!" Tobe says as I pout.

"Shh! Tobe, if you don't quiet down, you'll wake up Luke." I hear Sakura whisper.

"Well, now that that's over, let's focus on how to get you guys out of there." Kouji says.

"Well, we have no idea where we are now. We had to dodge some traps and only now did we find shelter here." Tommy says.

"You guys should stay put. We'll try to find a map or one of the digimon that the twins suggested." Kouichi says as we agree.

"Stay safe, you guys." Takuya says.

"You, too. See ya." I say as the connection breaks. I hear Tommy yawn and I yawn along with him.

"Think it's safe enough to sleep here with the fire?" Tommy asks as we lean against the wall.

"Don't know, don't care. I really want to sleep." I say as I lie down.

"I guess you kids can. We'll keep watch for anything." Bokomon says as I slightly nod.

"If anything happens, bokomon's screaming will wake you up. Ouchie!!" neemon shouts as bokomon snaps his pants for who-knows-how-many-th times. I laugh a bit before I close my eyes.

* * *

"_Two little monkeys jumping on the bed! Never will we stop until we turn red!"_ I shouted as I bounced on my bed. I knew this was a dream. I was looking at my room again when I was eight. My sister, who was nine, was bouncing on her bed as well. We were wearing our footie pajamas, mine blue and my sister's purple, and had done everything to go to bed. However, we refused to sleep since we weren't tired.

"_Let's stay up and watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"_ my sister said as we tried stupid stunts. We jumped and rolled to the other bed and tried cartwheels. Just as we were high-fiving each other and jumping across to each other's beds, the door opened. We immediately sit down as our mom comes in. My mom was pretty in my opinion. She wasn't too pretty that she was a model but not too ugly to wear a bag on her head. In this dream, she wore her black work pants and had a peach collared- shirt covered partially by her black suit jacket. She had taken off her shoes so I could see her brown pantyhose on her feet. Anyway, when she came in, she gave us a questioning look as we innocently sat in our beds.

_"What were you two doing just now?"_ she asked as we smiled at her.

_"Nothing."_ My sister and I said together.

_"Really? So I'm to assume that you've been good little girls?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"And that you were getting ready for bed?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Then, why are you on the wrong beds?"  
_  
_"Huh?"_ we looked down and, just as she said, we were on the other's bed. Our mom laughed as we looked down in defeat. She came over as my sister came to her bed.

_"Now, why aren't you asleep?"_ my mom asked as we sat at each side of her.

_"We aren't sleepy yet. So we wanna stay up and watch TV."_ my sister said as I nodded. My mom smiled at us and hugged us.

_"Ah, I see. Well, I think I know just the trick to help you fall asleep. This was a song your aunt got me interested in." _she said as my sister became confused.

_"A song? How will that make us fall asleep? It makes us jump and dance… well, for me anyway. Naomi prefers to wiggle." My sister said as I grinned._

_"It's more fun!" _I say as my mom laughs.

_"Well, this will do the opposite. Now be quiet and listen."_ My mom said as she began. It was like a weird spell went over us as she sang. Soon, our eyes began to droop and my sister yawned. When my mom finished, my sister had fallen asleep and was sleeping on her lap. I was ready to sleep, too, as I clung onto my mom's shirt. My mom smiled as she took my sister and placed her under her blankets. Then, my mom picked me up and placed me in my bed. As she carried me, I took in her scent. I loved her scent since she smelled like the flowers she grew. She reached over and gave me my teddy bear. She kissed me and my sister before turning off the light. She went over to the door and turned to look at us. I could barely keep my eyes open as she said good-night and closed the door. As soon as it went dark, I felt myself waking up. I felt sad that my good dream was ending and I could still hear my mom's singing. I opened my eyes, my vision still blurry, when I realize something.

'_Little child, be not afraid.  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass,  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger.  
I am here tonight.'_

The singing, my mom's singing, was real. I sat up and looked around.

'_Little child, be not afraid.  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash,  
illuminates your tear-stained face.  
I am here tonight.'  
_

As I still heard the song, I pinched myself on my arm.

"Ow!" I said as I felt the pain. I hear something next to me and I turn to see Tommy, bokomon, and neemon.

"What's wrong?" bokomon asks as I look down the ice pathway.

'_And someday you'll know,  
That nature is so.  
The same rain that draws you near me,'  
_  
"Can't you hear it?" I say as the song continues.

"Hear what?" Tommy asks when I get up. My heart and mind scream at me as I make my decision.

'_Falls on rivers and land,  
on forests and sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see.  
In the morning.'  
_  
_"Mom…"_ I say quietly before I run off.

"Naomi, wait! Where are you going?!" Tommy shouted as I left them behind me. The singing continued as I headed down the pathway. I didn't pay attention anymore to the shouts of the others or where I was going. The pain in my heart was great, so great that I could not deny it this chance, this _one_ chance, to see my mom again.

'_Little child, be not afraid.  
Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon.  
And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams.  
I am here tonight.'_

During my run, I had come across parts where the path split into different directions. Yet, her singing would come to help me, drawing me to where she was. It never stopped and it got louder as I continued, letting me know that I was getting closer.

_'Little child, be not afraid.  
Though wind makes creatures of our trees.  
And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand.  
And I am here tonight.'_

"Mom! Mom, where are you? Please answer me!" I shouted desperately in my run. She never answered me. She only kept singing.

'_And someday you'll know,  
That nature is so.  
The same rain that draws you near me,  
Falls on rivers and land,  
on forests and sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see.  
In the morning.'_

_'For you know, once even I was a  
Little child, and I was afraid.  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears.  
And to give a kiss goodnight.'_

"Mother, please! Mother!" I kept shouting for her. My heart ached more, feeling worse as I continued. I slipped once in my run and my heart felt as if it was stabbed. Wasting time like this was killing me. Yet, her singing was hell as well, soothing and torturing at the same time.

_'Well now I am grown,  
And these years have shown  
That rain's a part of how life goes.  
But it's dark and it's late,  
So I'll hold you and wait,  
'Till your frightened eyes do close.'_

Finally, after all of my running, I reached an ice balcony and I stopped. I panted as I looked below. It was a vast room with a skinny ice path that was thirty or so feet above a hemisphere plain underneath. The room had humongous icicles that had covered the entire ceiling. However, what caught my attention the most was the circular ice floor that connected with the skinny path. Standing right there as she sang was my mother.

_'And I hope that you'll know...'  
_

'_Mom!'_ I thought as I jumped from the balcony. I slide down the ice wall down to the path. My mom did nothing but sing as I reached the path.

'_And someday you'll know,  
That nature is so.  
The same rain that draws you near me,  
Falls on rivers and land,  
on forests and sand,  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see.  
In the morning.'_

I slowly walked down the path, my heart pounding like crazy as I approached my mom. I stopped right behind her, my mind dulling as I stared at her. My lips quivered as I uttered the only word that could come out.

'_Everything's fine in the morning.  
The rain'll be gone in the morning.  
But I'll still be here in the morning.'__  
_

"Mom…" when I said that, my mom finally stopped singing. She turned to me and smiled. My eyes widen as I noticed she was wearing the same clothes from my dream.

"Hola, hermosita." My mom said as I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"Mom!" I said as I hugged her. I began to cry into her chest as my mom held me. I was no longer that 16 year old teenager that could fend off strange creatures; I was a small child who needed her mom. My mom rubbed my back and said comforting things in Spanish. When I had calmed down enough, I look up at my mom's face, smiling and crying.

"Oh, mom… I missed you so much. I… I… _I'm so sorry._" I said as I hid my face into her again. I breathed in her scent, smiling as she smelled the same before she… well, back to what I was saying, she smelled like roses, her favorite, lilies, tulips, baby's breath… she was like a walking bouquet.

"Naomi… never give up, no matter what. And don't ever forget about your family."

"What?" I looked up at her and my eyes widen. I gripped harder onto her as my mom began fading away.

"Mom, what's happening?! Mom!" I shouted as she simply smiled.

_"Be a good girl for me…"_ she said, her voice fading, as I shook my head.

"Mom, no! Please don't go away again! Please!" I shouted when my hands fell. I reached for my mom again but my hands went through her. I cried more as she was halfway gone.

_"Always remember, Naomi… that I will always love you…"_ she said before completely vanishing. I fell to my knees, staring at where she stood just moments ago.

"_Mom_… mom!" I shouted, hoping for her return. But, no matter how much I shouted, I knew she wouldn't come back. I dropped my head down, staring at my lap as I silently cried.

'_Who am I kidding? I knew what happened. What made me think that she had…?' _I clenched my fists, not able to continue my thoughts. I sat there, ready to cry some more, when I hear something. It was faint but getting louder.

"Naomi, where are you?!"

"Tommy…" I said quietly. Everything came back to me as I stood up. I quickly wiped my tears as I heard more voices.

"Please, Naomi, answer us!" bokomon shouted.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are! Ouchie!" Neemon shouts as I hear his pants being snapped.

"Be serious, neemon! This isn't hide-and-seek." bokomon says as I smile a little. I relaxed myself before taking a deep breath.

"Guys, I'm over here!" I shouted. I heard their footsteps get louder when I see them appear at the balcony.

"Naomi, you're alright!" Tommy shouted as he jumped down. Bokomon followed carefully while neemon tumbled down. They ran over to me as I grinned.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I say, calmly.

"What's up? What are you talking about? You ran away from us for no reason!" Bokomon shouted worriedly.

"I did… huh? I don't remember anything." I say as I looked to the side.

"What do you mean you don't remember?!"

"I just don't. I guess I was sleepwalking or something." I said as I shrugged my shoulders and looked back to them. Neemon seemed to have bought it and bokomon was slowly accepting it. However, Tommy seemed suspicious as he stared at me.

"Naomi… why are your eyes so red?" Tommy asked as I jump a little.

'_Uh oh! Uh… think of something, Naomi!'_

"W-well, I… um…" suddenly, there is a beeping noise and we look towards Tommy. He takes out his d-tector and it glows a bit before a voice speaks.

"To touch is to kill yet it's beyond my own will. As others enter my life, they will not like me as my welcome is sometimes as sharp as a knife." A voice says as I raise an eyebrow.

"Why is there an echo?" I say when I see neemon looking up.

"Pretty ice…" neemon says as I sigh.

"Not now, neemon. We have to find a stone now along with my d-tector." I say as neemon points up.

"But the pretty ice is shining like Tommy's d-tector." He says as I look up. Just as he said, the biggest icicle that is above us is shining brightly. The light then disappeared and inside the icicle are my d-tector and a light blue shimmering stone.

"Guys, my d-tector and the stone. It's above us!" I say as they look. They smile as I place my hand under my chin.

"Now, the problem is how to get it out?" I say as Tommy smiles.

"Leave that to me!" Tommy says as he takes out his d-tector. Fractal code appears on his left hand as he swipes it across his d-tector.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution… Korikakumon!" Tommy shouted as he appeared.

"Whoa! You're not that cute bear anymore…" I say as he grins.

"Well, I had to have a tough side. I can reach the items now. I just need to break them out… Avalanche Axes!" he shouts as two axes come out of nowhere. He picks them up and strikes the icicle. It lodges into the icicle halfway and he yanks it out. He's about to strike again but he stops as the icicles begin to clink. Once they stop moving, he turns to me.

"I'm guessing that this icicle will cause the others to break cause it's the main one... " He says as I look up.

"Hmm… how about cutting it until it creates a small hole near the stuff. Then, I can reach in without having the other icicles falling." I suggest as Tommy nods.

"Okay. Let's get you up now to see if you can get in. Frozen Arrowhead!" I yelped a little as his hair thingy lifted me up to the icicle. I reached my arm through the crack but I can't reach.

"Tommy, you just need to cut it a bit more and then I can get it." I say as he nods. He lowers me onto his shoulder and I hold on as he raises his axe. Just as he's about to swing it, we hear something. Bokomon and neemon begin to freak out as I recognize the sound… the rumbling of charging digimon. Suddenly, an ice wall shatters as Tommy shields us from the shrapnel. I look to see the mammothmon trumpeting as they see us.

"This is just great… have they been following us this entire time?" I ask when Tommy swings one of his axes into the icicle. The crack gets bigger and he pulls it out.

"This will have to do for now, Naomi. I'll distract the mammothmon. You try to get your d-tector and stone so we can get out of here." Tommy says as he raises me and puts me into the crack.

"Be careful, Tommy!" I shout as he charges off. He attacks the herd and spooks them into the floor below us. I gulp as I notice how high I am.

"Hurry up, Naomi! Tommy could use extra help." Bokomon shouts as I nod. I reach into the crack and my hand reaches the hollow the items are in.

"Darn it! Why does everything have to be so difficult?!" I mutter as I try to get it. I scream a bit as the icicle suddenly shakes. I look down to see the mammothmon sending random attacks all around. Tommy is jumping all over, trying to avoid it.

"I don't think that icicle can take this much longer." Bokomon says as I look to him.

"Ya think?!" I say when I look at the crack. It had gotten bigger so I reach my hand in again. It goes further in and my fingertips just barely reach.

"C'mon, c'mon…" I mutter as I try to push my arm further in. There is another big vibration and the crack gets bigger, allowing me to grab my d-tector.

"I got it!" I shout as I pull it out.

"Naomi, get out of there!" bokomon shouted as I looked. Apparently, when the crack got bigger, a chunk came off of the ceiling. It had fallen and landed on one of the mammothmon. It had looked up, seen me, and raised its trunk.

"Tusk Crusher!" smoke billows from its tusk before it flies off.

"Aw, jeez!" I say as I reach back into the crack. I try to get the ice stone but it's wedged in. I hear bokomon and neemon screaming as the attack passes them. I pull back my arm and I try to get out but the attack hits the icicle. The crack breaks and the icicle point and I begin to fall.

"Naomi!" bokomon and neemon shouted as I screamed. Suddenly, there is a flash of light and data ring appears on my hand. Then, I scan across my d-tector as I near the ground.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution… Warriormon! Ice mode!" I have my eyes close when I hit the ground. However, I look to see that I landed on my feet. Bokomon and neemon approach me as the icicle tip falls to where the other mammothmon are. I become confused as I see that they're my height.

"Naomi, thank goodness you're alright." Bokomon says as he sighs in relief.

"She's a kitty kat like Sakura." Neemon says as I look at the ice. I see my reflection and I groan as I see that I'm short again. I look like that I'm about 7 or 8 year old cute girl. I'm wearing a silver coat that reaches down to my ankles with a fuzzy edge on the sleeves, bottom of my coat, and hood. I have silver boots that barely passed my ankles, finger gloves, and my hair had become a short bob-style haircut. I had light blue hair with matching ears and a tail that has a ribbon and big silver bell tied on it. When I look at my eyes, I see that they're the same color as the ice and kitten-like.

"I'm a cat? I expected a monkey or something… Oo! Shiny bell!" I said as I began to chase it. I ran in a circle as it jingled and shined. I lunge for it when I trip and fall over.

"Ow! _Stupid, big, mean bell…_" I muttered, annoyed, as my tail went over my head and dangled the bell in front of me. As I get up, bokomon taps my shoulder and points under us.

"Now that you've had your fun, we have a bigger problem to deal with." He said as I looked. I gulp as I see that the mammothmon have noticed us. I grab bokomon's and neemon's arms as the mammothmon launch an attack.

"Run!" I shout as the attacks hit the pathway. It explodes at where we were and the path begins to collapse. I try to hurry when the path breaks from under us. Bokomon and neemon scream in terror as they hold onto me. Just as we were twenty feet from the ground, Tommy comes and catches us. He dodges some attacks as he heads for a small alcove. He places us there as I see some ice chunks fall on the mammothmon due to their attacks.

"Are you guys alright?" Tommy asks as we nod. He stares at me and I get slightly nervous.

"What's wrong, Tommy?" I ask as he grins.

"Nothing, you're just really adorable in this form." He says as I slightly blush. Then, we hear trumpeting and I see the mammothmon getting out of the ice rubble. I grin at Tommy as I jerk my thumb towards the herd.

"Mind if I join ya? It's really boring to stay in the sidelines."

"Sure. I found some pathways that we can send the mammothmon into." He says, gesturing to three nearby paths. I nod as he moves away. I jump out as bokomon and neemon rush to the edge to see.

"Good luck you two!" bokomon shouts as I skid down the ice wall. I jump up a little and hit my boots together. Skates come out from them and I skate down the slope. When I reach the bottom, I aim myself towards the closest mammothmon. When it notices me, I skid towards it while taking a deep breath.

"Crystal Freeze!" the mammothmon trumpeted in fear as I froze its face over. It reared and began to rampage. I skated away as it attacked anything near it. I cheer as it chases a few mammothmon into a pathway.

"Frozen Arrowhead!" more begin to move as Tommy attacks the very ground that they stood. However, it caused the others to get angry and attack. He jumps out of the way as they launch more attacks. I quickly skate as it falls around me. As I reach Tommy, I hear a deeper trumpeting than the rest. Then, a mammothmon, which was bigger than the rest, had battle scars all over, and had the left tusk missing, came out. He pounded the ground with his feet as it trumpeted into the air.

"Fifty-bucks say that that's the leader." I say as it rears up. As soon as it lands back down, it started charging, almost too fast for our eyes to keep up.

"Move!" Tommy says as we narrowly dodge it. I try to turn and make an attack when it's in front of me. I manage to skate away as it rams into the wall. I hurry over to Tommy as the leader now takes its time getting out.

"How's this guy moving so quickly?!" I ask as it turns to us. Tommy grabs me and jumps over it as it charges. Tommy tries to jump again when he's hit from behind. He shouts in pain as he crashes into the wall. I look at him as he slowly gets up.

"Tommy, are you alright?" I ask when data flows around him. I start to get worried when I sigh in relief as I see Kumamon.

"Yeah, but I have to move faster to get away. How are we going to get it to leave?" Tommy asks as we begin to move, dodging the attack the leader sent. It turns to me and I jumped around, avoiding the leader's tusk.

"I don't know. Maybe we can- AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" I shrieked as I felt something big and heavy step on my tail. The world seems to stop as I fall and land on my butt. I move my tail in front of me and I feel something strange as I stare at it. The leader had stepped on my tail and it had become flat and frayed but that wasn't what bothered me. My bell, my precious shiny bell, was flat and crumpled. The bow that held it was dirty and slightly torn. I felt little tears form at the corners of my eyes as I tried to jingle it. I heard nothing and I see the silver ball inside of it come out in tiny little pieces. The world around me becomes gray and I feel something in me, slowly building up. I can faintly hear Tommy's voice before the spirit takes over.

Tommy's POV

"Naomi?" I asked as Naomi just sat there. Once her tail was stepped on, she uttered a scream that was so high-pitched that it scared some of the mammothmon away. However, she seemed to not feel any more pain as she stared at her tail. Her eyes had gone in a daze as little tears formed. It looked like she was going to cry as she noticed her bell.

"Naomi, are you okay?" I asked as I took a step closer to her. Suddenly, I feel something bad coming from her. She lowers her head as she begins to shake. She has such a scary aura around her that even the leader takes a step back.

_"You've gone too far…"_

"What?" I ask when a silver aura surrounds her. I get nervous when I hear bokomon shout.

"Tommy, get away from her now!" I turn to him as I quirk an eyebrow.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just found a page about this particular stone in my book. Apparently, this spirit is called isuzumon and she is very sweet, innocent, and childish. However, she has a split personality named kiremon. That bell on her tail is her most precious possession and if you are to mess with it, then-"

_"You'd better run…"_ I turn back to Naomi as she gets up. I take a step back as the aura suddenly flashes. When I can see again, Naomi had changed forms. Before me stands an 18 year old girl. Her hair cascades down her back down and it ends right above her knees. There are long bangs that are slightly over her eyes. Her jacket is gone and she now wears tight light blue pants with furry edges. Her boots are now high heels. She has a small shirt that end above her stomach and has no sleeves. She wears long white gloves that have a furry end just past her elbows with ice-tips on her claw. Her bell, which is still broken, is around her neck in a choker and it shines off light, giving Naomi a fierce look. Her face is slimmer and more mature. The only thing that remained the same is the color of her eyes, even though they are filled with rage and sharp. I get scared as I see her left eye, wild with crazy rage.

**"CAUSE I'M SENDING YOU ALL STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!"** she screams as I run back to bokomon and neemon. I manage to get in as I hear her laugh maniacally.

"She becomes a blood-thirsty teenage killer bent on revenge." Bokomon says as she turns to the mammothmon. She charges over to them, running on all fours. However, as the mammothmon raises its foot to crush her, she suddenly darts to her right. She bounces off a nearby mammothmon and spins into the air. Her arms glow as she moves them in a slicing motion.

"Icicle Strike!" she shouts as ice shards strike the herd. Ice dust is kicked up and kiremon falls into it. I can't see anything as I hear the mammothmon trumpeting in fear. I hear a few more explosions before some mammothmon charge out.

"Frozen Pillars!" The mammothmon frantically retreat into the tunnels as icicles shoot out from the ground. I hear growling and I see kiremon, crouched on the ground, as she faces the leader.

"_**You squished my precious… you shall pay…**_" kiremon says darkly as she raises her hand and flashes her claws. The leader, even though he shifts nervously, still raises his trunk to utter back a trumpeting challenge. Kiremon grins and crouches low when I remember something.

"Naomi! Uh, I mean… kiremon, don't kill it! That's the leader of the mammothmon that guards the Ice Caverns! He needs to live so that he can keep whatever's bad in here still!" I shout when she back flips. She twirls in the air before landing right next to me. Kiremon grins as she places a claw on my head and rubs it.

"Alrighty, little warrior of ice. I'll listen to ya but I'm only doing this cause isuzumon likes ya." She says as she removes the claw off my head. She evilly grins as she raises it above her head.

"Now to try an idea from that human's memories!!" she shouts as she slams her claw into the ground. The snow erupts around us and I feel myself being raised into the air. When I can see, I gasp as I see we're sitting on top of a giant ice cannon, kiremon laughing maniacally as she sits on it.

"Introducing a similar yet ingenious attack created by the midget alchemist, I now present my new style of it!" she shouts as she aims it at the leader. It takes a few steps back before trying to flee into the tunnels.

"Blizzard-" Kiremon shouts as the cannon begins to shake. I hold onto her as I nearly lose my balance.

"-Blaster!!!" a giant snowball fires and the leader trumpets as it gets hit. It's engulfed by the snowball and it rolls into the tunnels. The leader's trumpets continue to get softer and softer until I couldn't hear it anymore. I let go of kiremon while she laughs her head off. She happily sighs as she gazes up.

"That was great… well, time for me to go back to sleep. Tell isuzumon and that girl that I said hi." Kiremon says before the cannon breaks under us. I shout as we fall and land in a pile of snow. I dig my way out and look around me.

"Kiremon? Kiremon?!" I shout when the snow moves next to me. Out pops out the head of isuzumon, looking confused.

"What the heck is going on?! Tommy, bokomon, neemon, where are you?!" she shouts, looking around. I smile as I tackle her in a hug.

"Naomi! You're back to normal." I say as she hugs back. We start to move our way out of the snow pile as bokomon and neemon rush over to us.

"What happened? I felt the spirit take over but I don't remember anything again." Naomi asks as we make it out.

"Well, the ice stone actually has a split personality, one called isuzumon and another called kiremon. Kiremon took over and she… went into mad murderer mode." I say as Naomi gawks.

"You mean… she got angry over the bell getting crushed? Wait a minute, the bell!" Naomi moves her tail and looks at the bell. We both were shocked to see it back to normal.

"Huh? I thought it was crushed." She says as bokomon and neemon arrive.

"Actually, once kiremon has had her fun, isuzumon takes over and the bell is back to normal." Bokomon says as we begin to walk off. Naomi sighs as we begin to climb back up.

"I can't believe that I had two anger episodes…" she says.

"Maybe it's because you're a girl." Neemon says. Silence overtakes us as we freeze. After a few tense moments, Naomi sighs again and continues to climb.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. We girls tend to be a bit too emotional at times… well, how are we going to get out?" she asks as we reach the top. Suddenly, everything begins to shake around us.

"What's going on?!" I shout.

"It's another attack!!" bokomon and neemon say as they begin to scream in terror and hold each other. Then, the ice wall next to us collapses and shows us a new pathway. Everything then ceases to shake. A cold breeze comes from the tunnel.

"Is that… a way out?" I ask as Naomi sniffs the air. She grins as she begins to walk towards it.

"Yup! I can smell the outside from here. Let's go!" she shouts as she begins to run. We begin to follow her into it, smiling. The tunnel went straight and it began to slope upward. After a few minutes, Naomi stops. I rush over to her when I see why she had stopped. The path thinned out into a foot wide path that went up into the air and curved all the way up to a small hole, our exit.

"Alright, we're almost through!" I shout when Naomi turns to me.

"But the danger isn't over yet. Take a look at what's surrounding the pathway out." she says as she points. I take a second look and notice something different about the ice walls. Instead of being a bluish-silver look, it has turned into a rainbow of colors that glistened and shined like Ophanimon's Castle. I thought it was weird that ice looked like that when I realized what it was.

"Is that-"

"Yes, Tommy. That's the best and most dangerous protection spell the Ice Cavern has. This is the crystal spell made by the celestial princess, warriormon." She says.

"Maybe we should go find another way." Bokomon says when Naomi turns to him.

"And risk getting lost again? It's best that we just take this path." She says as I nod.

"Just stay close and you'll be fine." I say as bokomon and neemon cling unto us. We then begin to carefully walk our way up. Naomi is in the lead with bokomon and neemon behind her and I'm the last one. I can hear my heart beating quickly as we moved slowly. Halfway up the path, we reach a spot where the path connects with the crystal wall for about two feet.

"Be careful right here. Touch this crystal once and you'll be gone forever." Naomi says as bokomon and neemon gulp in fear. Naomi gets on all fours and runs across. She makes it to the unconnected part of the pathway and turns to us.

"C'mon, bokomon! It's easy." Naomi says as he stares at the path before him. He gulps as he begins to walk across. He slowly moves his feet, barely making it lift from the floor. He was just halfway across when trouble started.

"Bokomon, why are you moving so slowly?" Neemon says, suddenly appearing right next to bokomon.

"AAAAHH!!" bokomon shouts as he jumps a bit. However, he begins to move his arms frantically as he loses balance. He grabs onto neemon but he begins to fall, too.

"No! Bokomon! Neemon!" Naomi shouts as she lunges forward. She grabs them and manages to toss them back up to me. I catch them but Naomi falls off instead.

"Oh no!" bokomon shouts as he sees the crystal below Naomi.

"Naomi!" I shout as she hits the crystal floor below.

Naomi's POV

_'Oh shit!'_ I think as fall from the path.

"Naomi!" Tommy shouts as I land hard on the crystal. I get scared as I feel data flow around me.

'_Am I going to vanish forever?'_ I think when the data stops. I stay still, afraid to do anything, when the others peek from the edge.

"Are you okay, Naomi?" Tommy asks as I sit up.

"I-I think so…" I say as I look at myself. I see that I have all of my limbs intact. However, I'm not spirit evolved anymore and I seem to be still alive. I look up at Tommy, who is just as confused as I am.

"I thought the crystal was supposed to absorb anything that touches it?" he asks as I stand up.

"I thought so as well… maybe it doesn't affect humans." I say as I dust my pants. However, I stop as I stare at the crystal. I was only for a second but I thought I saw something black move inside it. I stare closely as I see it again, this time, with company. I get scared as I see the black creatures move up to the surface of the crystal. I gasp as I can see their faces, realizing that they are digimon.

"What the-!!" I scream a bit as black hands start to reach out of the crystal. I back up as they try to pull themselves out.

_"Help us… please help us…"_ they cried as they reached for me.

"Naomi, watch out!" Tommy shouts as I narrowly dodge another shadow to my left. I back up as they begin to surround me. I trip and fall back, hitting the crystal wall behind me. I sit up and press harder against the wall, try to get away from the digimon.

"I'm… I'm sorry! But I can't help you." I say as they come closer.

_"Help us… please give… give us your data!"_ they screech as they reach again. I cover myself with my arms.

"No! Get away from me!" I shout. Suddenly, my d-tector starts beeping and there's a flash of light from behind me.

"_It's her! It's her!"_ The other shadow digimon screech as they sink back into the crystal. The light fades away and I see the shadow digimon vanish deep within the crystal.

"… What just happened?" I ask, confused.

"Naomi, behind you!" Tommy shouts. I immediately get up and turn. I back up as I see the woman from the ice again. She floated off the ground, her dress flowing to an unknown breeze. She had some sort of a ball room dress that had no sleeves with long gloves that reached her elbows. Her silver hair was long and reached down to her waist. Around her neck was a heart-shaped crystal necklace. She floated there, her eyes closed and her face calm. However, I could sense a melancholy air around her.

"Um… who are you?" I ask, a bit hesitant whether I should trust her or not. The woman remained silent, not showing any bit of a reaction.

"Uh, well… Th-thank you for scaring the other digimon away." I say. The woman then opens her eyes. I flinch as I see that they're pure white. However, I could feel something strange as she gazed at me… as if I was being pulled in. Finally, I look away and take a step back.

"Well, I have to go now… so thanks and uh… see ya." I say when I hear a weird static noise. I look up to see her mouth moving yet that noise is all that comes out. Suddenly, I gasp as I begin to float into the air. Crystal forms around me and holds me in place.

"What are you-" I say when the crystal forms around my head and forces me to look up to the spirit. The spirit looks down at me, pulling my mind in with her eyes. I struggle to look away when I stop. My mind suddenly feels relax, as everything just stopped. My senses stopped working and everything seemed to go white. The noises around me quieted, including the shouts of the others soon quiet down.

'_Who are the others? What was I doing? … Who the heck am I anyway?' _I thought. I feel myself slowly melting away, as if I was a doll whose strings were being pulled out. My mind began to slip away more and more… suddenly, I hear a voice…

'_Soon, we shall find the chamber… then, we will-'_ the voice stops as she screams. Everything then comes crashing back in. I snap my eyes open to see the spirit back away as a bone boomerang comes at her. It then comes back and hits part of my crystal prison. It frees me and I fall to the ground.

"_Oh_… my head." I groan as the world slightly spins around me. I get up and look up to see a really hairy round caveman guy, mojyamon.

"Move away from the girl, spirit!" Mojyamon shouts as he catches the boomerang. He tosses it again and the woman hisses as she backs away. I move away from her when I feel something grab my shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let me go!" I say as I grab the hands and try to make them let go.

"Easy, Naomi! I'm trying to help you." I look up to see Agunimon being held by Korikakumon.

"Takuya?! How the heck did you get in here?" I ask as I'm pulled up. Once I'm on the path, Tommy becomes Kumamon again.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!!" Bokomon shouts as he and neemon hug me.

"What happened? I felt funny and then everything went white." I ask, rubbing my dizzy head. Before bokomon can reply, mojyamon turns to us.

"What are you waiting for? Go! The spirit cannot follow you once you are outside the cave!" mojyamon shouts as we nod. I yelp a bit as Takuya quickly picks me up and runs. Bokomon and neemon cling onto Tommy as he follows after. The woman screams as she notices our departure. I hear mojyamon throwing his boomerang again as Takuya leads the way out. After a few minutes, I see a slim opening leading up. Takuya stops and puts me down as he turns to us.

"Okay, just climb up here and you'll find the others." He says as we nod. I help bokomon and neemon through. Just as I was going to help Tommy out, I hear screaming and loud footsteps approaching. Mojyamon comes running up the path, scared.

"I think I upset her too much. Time to go!" he says as he grabs Tommy. I climb out after, Takuya following me. I hear the woman's screaming get louder and I feel my heart pumping in my ears. As I reach up, I lose my footing.

"Aah!" I yelp as I slip down. Suddenly, I feel something grab my waist and catch me.

"Get on my back!" Takuya says as I reach over and climb on. He quickly starts to climb up as the woman's screams get louder. We reach the top and Takuya jumps out. I shield my eyes from the light as Takuya shouts.

"Destroy the entrance now!" I look, once my eyes adjust to see Lobomon and Lowemon aim at where we just came out.

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Howling Laser!" The attacks shoot forward and hit the overhang over the entrance. Ice chunks fall and block the entrance. I can hear the woman's screams inside slowly get softer until it becomes quiet.

"Phew! She's gone." I say as everyone lets out a sigh of relief. I get off of Takuya's back when mojyamon hits a blue ogre standing next to him, hyogamon.

"I told you we should have closed off those pathways leading into the crystal chambers!!" mojyamon shouts as the hyogamon glares at him.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?! It is a great trap for enemies and even after wizardmon checked them, he said it was fine." Hyogamon whines.

"Yes, but you should have checked as well since wizardmon was under the control of a parasimon!!" mojyamon argues back. The two continue to bicker as Zoe comes over to me, carrying Luke who smiles at me.

"Do they always fight like that?" I ask as she hands over Luke to me.

"Yes… they never seem to stop." She says as Sakura heads over to them.

"Listen up, lieutenants!! We need to hurry to the Celestial Angels' Castle now! If you don't lead us to the exit, so help me, I will claw out your eyes and brain and have them as new playthings!! Is that understood?!" she shouts as the ice digimon stand erect and nod.

"Understood, ma'am!" they say as they turn and walk off. They reach a wall and move an ice rock to reveal a lever. They pull it down and the canyon starts shaking. Then, an ice bridge appears from our side and heads over to the other where there is a green forest.

"Alright, this is the way out. Just follow the path and you will reach the castle in a few days." Mojyamon says as we nod.

"Thanks. C'mon, you guys." Takuya says before he turns back to normal and starts to cross the bridge. Kouji and Kouichi turn back to normal as well and we follow him. As we cross the bridge, Tommy tells everyone what had happened.

"So, when I was captured by the spirit, she was trying to take my data?" I ask as Tommy nods.

"Yes, you're data ring was showing and then your data core appeared. If mojyamon hadn't come any sooner, you probably wouldn't be here right now." Bokomon says as I shiver.

"That's creepy… Well, at least we won't have to see that lady again." I say as everyone nods. Suddenly, the cold air turns warm as we finally step off of the bridge.

"Yes, warmth! Finally, we're out of there!" J.P says as we cheer.

"Bye, you guys!" Zoe says as we wave at mojyamon and hyogamon. They wave back before walking back into the caverns.

"Well, looks like things are back on schedule. We're so close to the castle now." I say as the others nod.

"Yeah, once we get there, we can finally rest and eat." J.P says, grinning.

"We can also find some information about the other stones' locations. Maybe we can even ask something more about warriormon from seraphimon and ophanimon." Kouji says as we begin to walk off. However, I stop and look back as I see Tommy and Takuya not following us.

"Takuya, Tommy, let's go!" I shout as they turn and rush over. I grin as Tommy stops next to me.

"What took you guys? Reminiscing of the fun in the canyon?" I tease as Tommy grins.

"Nah, we were just talking is all." He says.

"Alright, then. Let's go." I say as I run off.

"Hey, wait for us!" the others shout as they follow.

* * *

Takuya's POV (before they ran after Naomi.)

The others spoke with each other, Tommy pulled me aside. I was a bit worried since he seemed like he needed to say something serious.

"What's up, Tommy?" I ask as he looks towards Naomi.

"She's hiding something. Naomi's hiding something from us." he says as I look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"In the caverns, something happened that made Naomi run away from us. She lied, claiming that she had been sleep-walking the entire time. Yet, when we found her, her eyes were red, as if she had been crying." He says, looking back at me.

"Well, maybe she had been asleep or something. We could always ask her later." I reply when Tommy shakes his head.

"We could but… that look she had in her eyes when she lied to me… it was the same when she talks about Luke. I think she knows something about him that she hasn't told us." he says as I stare at them.

'_But Naomi's our friend… she wouldn't hide anything… would she?'_ I think to myself.

"Either way, I just have a feeling that this is something serious. If she doesn't tell us, I think something bad might happen… like Kouji said." He says.

'_That's right… Kouji had the same suspicion about Naomi… but is it true? Does Naomi really have a dark secret?'_ I think to myself when I hear someone shout.

"Takuya, Tommy, let's go!" Naomi shouts as I see that they went ahead of us.

"We'll talk about this more later, okay Tommy?" I ask as he nods. We run over as Naomi grins at us. As she talks with Tommy, I suddenly get this strange feeling of being watched. I look behind me and see a tiny flash of white. I shake my head and when I look again, I see nothing.

'I guess that was my imagination.' I think just as Naomi runs off. I follow her with the others, happy to get distracted again. Yet I still couldn't get that strange feeling to go away…

* * *

That's all for now! Sorry this took so long. I was really busy. Also, sorry for that girl's being too emotional thing. I hope that didn't offend anybody. Anyway, thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed it, and please review! See ya later!


End file.
